Figli di drago
by Reier
Summary: Il piccolo Natsu vive nel cuore della foresta insieme al padre adottivo, Igneel un grosso drago sputafuoco. Che cosa potrebbe desiderare di più? Natsu non immagina nemmeno quali sorprese stia per riservargli quel giorno d'inizio estate ...
1. Inizio estate

**Salve a tutti! Oggi vi presento una nuova fanfiction che sto scrivendo all'incirca da questa estate. Dopo aver letto gli ultimi capitoli del manga di Fairy Tail sull'apparizione dei draghi non ho saputo resistere ed ho deciso di pubblicarla anche se è ancora incompleta. L'idea mi è venuta mentre lavoravo a Crime Sorcière e ogni volta che sento il bisogno di staccare da quei temi forti e cupi mi trasferisco qui e scrivo qualche pagina. Questa storia ha un genere completamente diverso, è piena di fluff e romanticismo, quindi se avete voglia di qualcosa di leggero ve la consiglio! Ma ve la consiglio anche per un altro motivo: come per Crime Sorcière non credo di aver mai letto niente del genere.**

**Figli di drago si divide in quattro parti diverse: Le stagioni - I signori della foresta - Fairy Tail - Il drago d'acciaio.**

**Fairy Tail non mi appartiene e tutti i diritti vanno a Hiro Mashima.**

**Figli di drago**

**Libro primo - Le stagioni**

**Inizio estate**

'_Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
>I'm on top of the world, 'ay<br>Waiting on this for a while now  
>Paying my dues to the dirt<br>I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
>Been holding it in for a while, 'ay<br>Take you with me if I can  
>Been dreaming of this since a child<br>I'm on top of the world_

_(On top of the world - Imagine Dragons)_

Nell'estrema periferia del Regno di Fiore c'è una grande ed impenetrabile foresta. Occupa una superficie molto vasta e costeggia sia le montagne che le dune di sabbia dorata che la separano dal mare. La gente la chiama la Foresta dell'Est ma in realtà non ha un vero e proprio nome, perché nessuno è mai stato abbastanza coraggioso da esplorarla tutta e darle un nome di battesimo. La leggenda vuole infatti che l'intera foresta sia popolata da mostri e creature feroci. In pochi si sono azzardati a mettervi piede e quelli che sono stati abbastanza fortunati da fare ritorno hanno contribuito alla fama del luogo con racconti terribili e spaventosi. Ma se quel giorno d'inizio estate un esploratore coraggioso fosse entrato nella Foresta dell'Est, avrebbe trovato una natura incantevole pronta ad accoglierlo. Grandi alberi secolari fitti di foglie verdi, ruscelli e laghi incontaminati, fiori gialli e profumati ed il dolce canto degli uccelli.

Se l'esploratore avesse continuato il proprio viaggio, dopo essere entrato nel fitto degli alberi, ad un certo punto sarebbe incappato sicuramente in uno spettacolo molto singolare, meno idilliaco dei colori della natura ma altrettanto affascinante. D'un tratto infatti la foresta davanti a lui si sarebbe aperta per lasciar posto ad una grande radura coperta di erba fitta e rigogliosa ed in questa radura l'esploratore avrebbe trovato un immenso drago rosso, disteso al sole mentre ondeggiava pigramente la coda. L'esploratore sarebbe rimasto sicuramente senza fiato osservando la sua mole imponente e le sue scaglie, di un color rubino scurissimo, che riflettevano il sole come una gemma. Sarebbe rimasto colpito anche dai i suoi grandi occhi gialli che ricordavano quasi delle pozze di oro fuso e dalle grandi spine nere come ossidiana che ne decoravano la schiena. L'esploratore avrebbe guardato con meraviglia e terrore le corna acuminate del drago, gli artigli e le zanne taglienti. Avrebbe pensato di certo che una bestia del genere fosse terrificante eppure sarebbe stato costretto ad ammettere che in quel momento il drago non sembrava affatto una minaccia, tant'è vero che seduto a qualche centimetro dal suo muso, l'esploratore avrebbe trovato un bambino: un piccolo che non doveva avere più di otto anni ma nonostante tutto non sembrava affatto intimorito dal mostro che gli stava di fronte. Un bambino con i capelli rosa, gli occhi neri, un sorriso goffo ed i vestiti stracciati ma allegro ed in perfetta salute.

Guardando quella scena allora, l'esploratore sarebbe rimasto meravigliato e si sarebbe ritrovato a fissare i due in silenzio e senza fiato. L'esploratore sarebbe stato costretto a farsi molte domande e a ricredersi sulle tante leggende messe in piedi sulla foresta. Alla fine si sarebbe convinto che forse la Foresta dell'Est non era un posto così orribile come gli avevano insegnato a credere, se in un luogo del genere perfino un drago ed un bambino potevano stare così pacificamente l'uno accanto all'altro. Sì, l'esploratore si sarebbe senza alcun dubbio convinto ma dopo aver visto il bambino balzare in piedi, coprirsi di fuoco e scagliare una fiammata nell'alto dei cieli, sarebbe sicuramente scappato via, gridando anch'egli che nella Foresta dell'Est non c'erano altro che mostri.

- Basta così Natsu! - Ruggì il drago intrappolando il piccolo ribelle sotto una delle sue grandi zampe, ma il bambino non ne voleva proprio sapere di star buono e continuava a strillare e a dimenarsi cercando di liberarsi dalla sua prigione di artigli. - Ma Igneel io voglio allenarmi ancora! Insegnami qualche altro incantesimo! Solo uno, dai! -

- Abbiamo già fatto abbastanza allenamento per oggi. - Sospirò il drago - Se ti stanchi troppo domani non sarai nemmeno in grado di muoverti. È già successo figlio mio. -

- Sì, ma adesso sono più forte di allora! -

- Era una settimana fa. -

- Sette giorni sono tanti! -

A quel punto il grande drago di nome Igneel lanciò un altro sbuffo, esalando una nuvola di fumo grigio dalle narici e turò il suo prigioniero più vicino per poterlo guardare meglio attraverso gli artigli. - Ascoltami bene, Natsu, tu sei mio figlio ed io ti voglio bene per questo devi fidarti dei miei consigli. Se ti dico che per oggi il tuo allenamento è sufficiente, vuol dire che è così. Riprenderemo domani e adesso non ti resta che riposare. -

- Ma io non voglio riposare! - Frignò ancora il piccolo Natsu cercando di aprire invano gli artigli del padre con tutta la forza che aveva - Io voglio allenarmi di più e diventare più forte! Voglio batterti in combattimento ed un giorno voglio viaggiare per il mondo e combattere anche contro tutti gli altri. Voglio diventare il più forte in assoluto! -

A quelle parole Igneel si lasciò sfuggire un risolino, un verso strano, cupo ma divertito - Non illuderti Natsu una cosa come "il più forte" non esiste. Ci sarà sempre qualcuno al mondo più bravo e più potente di te e poi io non ti sto insegnando la magia dei draghi per questo scopo. Mi capisci? - Natsu si fermò per seguire meglio ciò che diceva il padre e per un attimo si dimenticò di continuare a colpire i suoi artigli a suon di pugni.

- Io ti sto insegnando la magia dei draghi perché voglio che tu la usi per difenderti, per procurarti da vivere e per difendere un giorno anche la tua famiglia e quelli che ami. - Continuò Igneel - Quando diventerai abbastanza grande sarai un Dragon Slayer del fuoco e sarai abbastanza forte da uccidere anche un drago. Ma non voglio che un giorno tu te ne vada in giro per il mondo seminando distruzione e morte. -

- Ma io volevo combattere ... -

Vedendo l'espressione triste e perplessa del bambino Igneel non riuscì a trattenere un'altra risatina - Se un avversario accetta di sfidarti ed il vostro è un incontro amichevole come quelli tra me e te, allora non c'è niente di male. - Provò a rassicurarlo il drago - E per quanto riguarda quella storia di battermi ... - Igneel ghignò un po' in più, scoprendo le grosse zanne - Non hai alcuna speranza di farcela. Potrai battere anche tutti i draghi del mondo ma non riuscirai mai a sconfiggere tuo padre! -

- E questo è colpa tua! - Igneel non doveva dire altro per riaccendere l'animo del figlio - Se non riesco a batterti è perché non mi alleni abbastanza! Combatti vecchio! - E detto questo il bambino non esitò oltre a soffiare una nuvola di fiamme fuori dalla bocca investendo in pieno il genitore. Un colpo del genere avrebbe carbonizzato qualsiasi cosa, ma quando le fiamme si spensero il muso di Igneel era ancora intatto al suo posto con un'aria annoiata - Natsu, quante volte ti devo spiegare che il fuoco non può danneggiare un drago di fuoco? -

- Ma hai chiuso lo stesso gli occhi! -

Igneel si sforzò di ignorare il dito che il bambino gli aveva teso contro e di rimetterlo a tacere, ruggendo che stava facendo un discorso serio sulla magia.

- Gli umani credono che al mondo esistano solo due tipi di magie: quelle bianche e quelle nere. Insomma, quelle buone e quelle cattive. - Ricominciò il colosso - Ma noi draghi sappiamo più cose degli umani e sappiamo che la magia bianca e la magia nera in realtà non esistono. Ogni incantesimo ha i suoi lati positivi e quelli negativi, ciò che li rende buoni o malvagi è il modo in cui vengono usati. La nostra magia del fuoco ad esempio è molto pericolosa e può causare molti danni se usata con disattenzione. -

- Come quando ho distrutto tutti gli alberi che c'erano qui? - Azzardò il piccolo Natsu, ora completamente preso dal discorso. Igneel annuì con serietà - Sì, proprio come allora. Se non ci fossi stato io a spegnere quel disastro, forse adesso l'intera foresta sarebbe irriconoscibile. Ma la nostra magia, Natsu, non è cattiva, non è nera, perché possiamo usarla per fare molte cose buone. -

- Come cucinare? -

- Beh ... Anche come cucinare. - Borbottò Igneel che conosceva bene la golosità del figlio ed anche la sua vivacità ed il suo esser lento di comprendonio. Era già fin troppo strano il fatto che fosse stato tanto tempo fermo sotto la sua zampa ad ascoltarlo. - E quindi siccome io so molte più cose di te sulla magia e sono io che insegno, tu devi fare come ti dico. - Concluse il drago - Per oggi i nostri allenamenti sono finiti. Trovati un posto comodo e dormi! -

- Ma io non voglio dormire! -

"Ci risiamo d'accapo." Pensò Igneel, sforzandosi di trovare qualche compromesso con il figlio - Andiamo Natsu è un così bel giorno d'inizio estate, possibile che non ci sia null'altro che vuoi fare se non allenarti? Non vuoi andare a giocare da qualche parte, girare un po' per la foresta, dare la caccia ai lupi ... Niente? -

Quando il piccolo Natsu si fermò a riflettere tenendosi il mento, per un attimo Igneel pensò di sognare. I momenti in cui era possibile ammirare suo figlio pensare erano così rari che poteva contare quelli a cui aveva assistito sugli artigli di una zampa.

- In realtà ... forse c'è un'altra cosa che voglio fare. -

Il drago si illuminò, alzando la testa.

- Facciamo una corsa fino alla spiaggia! - Natsu fu velocissimo a cogliere quel momento di disattenzione per sgattaiolare finalmente fuori dalla presa del padre e precipitarsi di corsa in mezzo agli alberi.

- L'ultimo che arriva paga pegno! -

Igneel restò ancora per qualche istante fermo al suo posto a fissare quel piccolo proiettile rosa che sfrecciava via come impazzito. In tutta la sua lunghissima vita, quella non era la prima volta che aveva a che fare con degli umani e specie con dei bambini, ma più osservava Natsu più Igneel era certo di non aver mai incontrato qualcuno del genere.

- L'ultimo paga pegno? Forse è l'occasione giusta per costringerlo a stare fermo qualche ora. - Il grande drago non perse altro tempo e si tirò sulle zampe, spalancando le sue immense ali di membrana. Le agitò un paio di volte e poi con un colpo più potente degli altri si staccò da terra, facendo vibrare tutta l'erba della radura e tutti gli alberi sotto di lui.

Nel frattempo Natsu stava già correndo a più non posso tra gli alberi, ignorando i cespugli che lo graffiavano e saltando tra le radici scoperte. Il desiderio di battere suo padre era così forte da mettergli letteralmente le ali ai piedi e se qualcuno lo avesse visto correre così, avrebbe sicuramente pensato che quello non era un essere umano, proprio come l'esploratore di poco prima. Ma Natsu era cresciuto in mezzo alla foresta con il grande drago e gli allenamenti che aveva seguito con lui lo avevano reso molto più forte e veloce di tutti i suoi coetanei ed anche di molti altri adulti. A rendere Natsu ancor più temibile c'era poi tutta la sua determinazione e la sua ostinazione, che gli permettevano di vincere ogni ostacolo. Era sorprendente come tanta grinta e tanta velocità fossero concentrate in un esserino così piccolo: gli bastarono pochi i minuti per correre da un capo all'altro della foresta.

- Eccomi! - Quando alla fine Natsu arrivò in vista della spiaggia e non trovò nessuno ad attenderlo, pensò subito di aver vinto, ma ancor prima che potesse mettere piede fuori dagli alberi suo padre atterrò proprio davanti a lui, sbalzandolo a terra con il vento prodotto dalle sue ali. Natsu si ritrovò praticamente seduto sull'erba, annaspando per liberarsi dalla sabbia che gli era volta in bocca e negli occhi.

- Allora? - Ridacchiò Igneel - Chi paga pegno adesso? Io ne ho uno perfetto in mente! -

Ma il piccolo Natsu non poteva accettare una sconfitta così umiliante e si affrettò a ripulirsi rapidamente dalla polvere per balzare in piedi - Non vale! Hai barato! -

- Barato? - Si domandò il drago con sincerità, ma suo figlio non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di capire a cosa si riferisse, prima di saltargli letteralmente addosso e piantargli i denti su un orecchio. Le scaglie di Igneel erano troppo dure per subire danni e Natsu sapeva che se c'era un unico punto debole da colpire era quello. Le zanne che la magia dei dragon slayer gli avevano regalato, erano altrettanto forti quanto quelle di un lupo.

- SCENDI SUBITO! - Igneel si ritrovò a ruggire, scuotendo la testa da tutte le parti per liberarsi di quel piccolo aggressore. Quando alla fine ci riuscì Natsu capitolò di nuovo tra la sabbia protestando che aveva barato come sempre - Sei arrivato per primo ma hai aspettato me per atterrare! -

- Non vedo come questo sia barare ... -

Ma Natsu non voleva accettare ragioni e gli rispose con una linguaccia, prima di girare la testa dall'altra parte in direzione dell'oceano. Sulla spiaggia c'era una leggera brezza ma il mare si infrangeva sulla battigia con delle onde grosse e gonfie di schiuma, segno che la notte precedente doveva esserci stata una tempesta a largo. Natsu amava le giornate come quelle perché a volte capitava che le onde portassero qualcosa di interessante su quell'angolo di costa così dimenticato. A volte gli era capitato di trovare qualche mostro marino arenato sulla spiaggia, strani oggetti di vetro e legno ed era perfino così che si era procurato quegli abiti stracciati che indossava da anni. Ma Natsu non immaginava di certo quali sorprese gli avrebbe portato il mare quel giorno e che la sua decisione di fare una corsa fino alla spiaggia gli avrebbe cambiato la vita per sempre.

- Igneel, c'è uno strano odore. - Cominciò il bambino tornando a sollevare la testa. I suoi allenamenti col padre adottivo non solo lo avevano reso più forte e padrone della magia, ma avevano anche reso i suoi sensi molto più sviluppati. - Forse la tempesta ha buttato qualcosa riva, ma non capisco cos'è ... -

Anche Igneel sollevò la testa sforzandosi di discernere meglio qual'era l'odore di cui parlava il figlio in mezzo a tutto il profumo del mare, della salsedine e dei pini che crescevano accanto alle dune. E sì, effettivamente c'era qualcosa di insolito nell'aria: odore di legno soprattutto, ma anche di metallo, stoffa, sangue, umani ...

Ancor prima però che Igneel potesse comprendere la direzione giusta da prendere, Natsu era già scattato in piedi correndo via. Il drago fu costretto a fidarsi del suo intuito e a trottare dietro di lui, senza nemmeno pensare a spalancare le ali. Non gli occorse molto per capire cos'era successo: poco più avanti, dietro le dune, l'intera spiaggia era coperta dei resti di un naufragio. Assi di legno, pezzi di vela, barili e quant'altro coprivano per molti metri lo spazio davanti a loro e molti altri detriti ancora galleggiavano sballottati dalle onde. Igneel sapeva che la costa intorno alla Foresta dell'Est era molto pericolosa e che per questo i marinai più esperti la evitavano sempre. Sorvolando il mare dall'alto, perfino il vecchio drago aveva notato la presenza di molti scogli a pelo d'acqua, ma gli umani che la notte precedente dovevano essere stati colti dalla tempesta, non erano stati capaci di scorgere il pericolo.

"Veramente un peccato." Pensò Igneel osservando la scena " Non deve essersi salvato nessuno. Gli umani purtroppo non sono creature fatte per l'acqua."

- Igneel! - A riportarlo alla realtà fu la voce del figlio che gridava. Per un attimo aveva perso Natsu di vista, mentre il bambino correva tra i detriti esplorando la zona.

- Guarda cos'ho trovato! Che cos'è? -

"Cos'è?" Quando finalmente il drago capì che cos'era che aveva attirato tanto l'attenzione del figlio, la voce gli si mozzò in gola. In mezzo a tutta quella devastazione, trascinata a riva dalle onde, c'era una bambina. Doveva avere la stessa età di Natsu, ma era molto più piccola ed esile con dei meravigliosi capelli rossi. Aveva a stento uno straccio bianco e logoro addosso, dei pezzi di catena ai polsi e alle caviglie e non solo era completamente zuppa d'acqua di mare ma aveva anche i segni di numerose ferite sul corpo. Igneel fu costretto ad avvicinare meglio il muso per capire se fosse ancora viva o meno, ma non appena colse il debole suono del suo respiro, capì che c'era ancora speranza.

- Presto! Prendila Natsu! - Ordinò il drago accucciandosi sulla sabbia - E sali sulla mia schiena! -

- Subito! - Il bambino non aveva idea di cosa stesse accadendo, ma dal tono del padre intuì che non poteva perdere tempo. Raccolse la sua coetanea tra le braccia e la issò in fretta sulla groppa di Igneel, tuttavia non fece nemmeno in tempo ad afferrare le scaglie del padre per tenersi meglio, che il drago si era già issato in volo.

Per qualche istante Natsu si ritrovò la bocca così piena di vento da non riuscire nemmeno a parlare - Dove stiamo andando? -

- Ti ricordi quando ti ho detto di non salire mai sulla montagna? Bene, Natsu è arrivato il momento di andarci. -

La montagna? Igneel era stato davvero spaventoso quando gli aveva proibito di farlo ed adesso dovevano andare lì, con questa cosina piccola e strana che avevano appena trovato? Natsu chinò per un attimo in più lo sguardo sulla bambina che stava stringendo per evitare che cadessero dalla schiena del drago. Pensò che era davvero fragile ed indifesa e si ritrovò a sperare che, qualunque cosa ci fosse sulla montagna, non avesse intenzione di farle ancora del male.


	2. Il drago del cielo

**All'inizio avevo pensato ad un incontro diverso per Natsu. Avevo pensato ad una bambina piccola e graziosa, con i capelli biondi e un vestitino rosa, scappata da casa e da un padre crudele con la sola compagnia delle sue chiavi e dei suoi spiriti. E poi ho pensato che l'idea sembrava troppo classica e che per tenere testa al giovane dragon slayer serviva qualcosa di più ...**

**Il drago del cielo**

Occorsero soltanto pochi minuti perché Igneel raggiungesse la catena montuosa che costeggiava la foresta ed in particolare la montagna a cui aveva sempre proibito a Natsu di avvicinarsi. Si trattava di un imponente colosso di roccia che correva a perdifiato verso il cielo, perforando le nuvole con la sua candida cima. Ma Igneel non si andò a posare così in alto, limitandosi ad atterrare alla base della montagna davanti ad una caverna dall'ampia bocca. L'apertura era in parte coperta da una cortina di liane e piante rampicanti ma non appena il drago rosso toccò terra, Natsu scorse immediatamente lo sfavillio di due grandi occhi azzurri nel buio. Qualunque cosa ci fosse lì dentro, il bambino intuì subito che doveva trattarsi di una creatura enorme e terrificante.

- Vai via dal mio territorio! - Sibilò una voce dall'interno. Era profonda, ma un po' meno di quella del grande drago rosso.

- Grandeeney ... - Chiamò invece Igneel - Ti prego, c'è bisogno del tuo aiuto ... -

- E cosa ti fa credere che io voglia aiutarti? - Tornò a replicare acidamente la voce dall'interno. Di sicuro doveva trattarsi di una creatura terribile, ma adesso Natsu stava iniziando a perdere la pazienza. Chi credeva di essere per rispondere in quel modo a suo padre e per costringerlo a pregare tanto?

- Grandeeney ... - Continuò tuttavia Igneel - Non devi aiutare né me né mio figlio, sono venuto qui per un altro motivo. Natsu, scendi e falle vedere chi abbiamo portato: è lei quella che ha bisogno d'aiuto e la nostra magia non può fare niente a riguardo. Solo tu puoi salvarla! -

A quel punto Natsu non esitò oltre, saltando giù dalla groppa del padre ed adagiando a terra la bambina che trasportava, per permettere alla misteriosa creatura che abitava nella caverna di vederla meglio. Bastò quel gesto perché finalmente qualcosa si mettesse in moto ed un gigantesco essere alato emergesse dalla cortina di liane. Natsu fece istintivamente un passo indietro, intimorito da quella nuova figura. Era tanto grande quanto Igneel con delle squame bianche e lucide, ma attorno alla testa aveva un soffice strato di pelliccia e le sue immense ali erano coperte di piume come quelle degli uccelli. Natsu non aveva mai visto un essere simile, nonostante avesse incontrato molti mostri nella foresta.

- Forza Grandeeney! - Continuò ad incitare Igneel - Tu sei un'esperta di magia! Sei il drago del cielo! Di sicuro conosci qualcosa che fa al caso nostro! -

Drago? Un drago femmina? Adesso Natsu era davvero stupito. Aveva sempre pensato che tutti i draghi del mondo fossero uguali ad Igneel ma la nuova arrivata era molto diversa e non solo nell'aspetto fisico. La draghessa aveva un odore simile all'inverno, un misto di freddo e vento del nord, un'essenza completamente differente da quella di fuoco e zolfo che Igneel si portava dietro.

- Questo è un altro dei motivi per cui odio gli umani ... - Sospirò Grandeeney, abbassando il muso sulla figura della bambina svenuta - Sono così deboli e fragili che ti fanno dubitare del buon senso della natura. -

Quando la draghessa spalancò la bocca, rivelando una lunga fila di denti affilati come rasoi, Natsu trasalì pensando che volesse divorare la sua piccola paziente, ma invece Grandeeney lo sorprese soffiando dolcemente tutta la magia che aveva in corpo. Parte di quel respiro sfiorò anche lui e Natsu rimase stupito dal fatto che non fosse né freddo né invernale, ma caldo e primaverile.

C'era così tanto potere concentrato in quel respiro che non appena sfiorò la bambina, le ferite che aveva sulle braccia e sul volto smisero subito di sanguinare ed anche se la piccola non riuscì lo stesso a recuperare conoscenza, la sua espressione si fece più distesa.

Grandeeney richiuse la bocca e rimase qualche altro istante a fissarla prima di ricominciare a parlare - Che cosa fortunata, se l'avessi trovata soltanto qualche minuto più tardi nemmeno io sarei stata in grado di rianimarla. Sono stupita che un bestione come te sia di tanto in tanto capace di fare qualcosa che non includa "distruggere" nella lista. -

Per quanto il tono della draghessa fosse tagliente, Igneel prese il tutto come un complimento, sfoderando le zanne in un maldestro tentativo di sorridere - Ed io sono lieto del fatto che tu abbia deciso di occupartene, Grandeeney! Per un attimo ho temuto che il tuo odio per gli umani fosse così grande che l'avresti abbandonata al suo destino. -

- Assurdità! - Replicò l'altra ringhiando - Io odio uomini e draghi indifferentemente ma questo non fa di me un essere spregevole! E adesso prendi questo cucciolo che ti porti dietro e sparisci dalla mia tana! - Grandeeney non esitò oltre a far seguire alle sue minacce uno schiocco di coda abbastanza forte da spingere Natsu tra le zampe del padre col solo spostamento d'aria. - Questa creatura ha ancora bisogno di cure e voi due mi siete solo d'impiccio! -

- Io non! - Natsu provò a protestare che non stavano facendo niente di male, ma Igneel gli impedì di aggiungere altro afferrandolo con una zampa e portandoselo sulla schiena. - Sta buono e facciamo come ci dice. - Ma il bambino si sporse lo stesso dal collo del padre - Si sveglierà è vero? Perché se le fai qualcosa di male giuro che tornerò qui e te la farò pagare! - Natsu aveva visto quella bambina soltanto per pochi minuti ma già sentiva una certa simpatia nei suoi riguardi e non voleva che le accadesse niente di male sotto la custodia di una draghessa dispotica ed antipatica come quella. Era serissimo e rimase a fissare Grandeeney negli occhi per un lungo istante prima che la creatura lanciasse un sospiro - Il degno figlio di un idiota. -

- CHE COSA? - Questa volta per metterlo a tacere Igneel fu costretto a premergli una zampa addosso. Nonostante tutto Natsu scorse ugualmente il corpo di Grandeeney che iniziava a brillare e quando si fece largo tra gli artigli per guardare fuori scoprì che al posto della draghessa, davanti alla caverna, adesso c'era un'anziana signora, con l'aria severa ed i capelli rosa raccolti dietro la testa. Indossava un lungo mantello rosso ed un abito verde scuro. Sembrava a tutti gli effetti un essere umano ma era evidente che quella era soltanto una delle tante forme che la creatura poteva assumere.

- Nessuno al mondo conosce le arti mediche e le erbe meglio di me, Grandeeney il Drago del Cielo. - Annunciò la draghessa - Se dico che la mia paziente si riprenderà allora non puoi dubitare! E adesso fila via moscerino, prima che la mia pazienza tocchi il limite e decida per davvero di mangiarti! -

- Grazie Grandeeney. - Igneel si limitò ad un ultimo cenno prima di spiccare il volo e puntare di nuovo in direzione della foresta. Dall'alto Natsu fece giusto in tempo a scorgere la draghessa che prendeva in braccio la bambina e tornava nella caverna.

- Non temere. - Lo rassicurò Igneel - Grandeeney può sembrare aggressiva ma la conosco da secoli e so che non farebbe mai del male a nessuno. Sono certo che farà del suo meglio per guarire quella piccolina, soprattutto se ha preso così sul serio la cosa da cambiare forma! Sai per un drago non è facile interagire con un umano, ma con un paio di mani e senza paura di schiacciare chi ti sta intorno è tutto più semplice! -

- Uhmm ... - E Natsu si limitò ad annuire sperando che suo padre avesse come sempre ragione.

Quella sera trovò il bambino e Igneel di nuovo nel cuore della radura dove vivevano, distesi sotto un cielo sereno e pieno di stelle. Come ogni giorno il drago aveva portato una preda al nido, un grosso cervo, e Natsu aveva mangiato più che a sazietà ma nonostante tutto non riusciva a dormire. Continuava a pensare e a ripensare a quello che era accaduto durante il giorno.

- Igneel ... -

- Che c'è? - Sospirò il grande drago, già mezzo addormento.

- Stavo pensando una cosa ... -

E a quella frase il rettile tornò a spalancare gli occhi per ritrovarsi col figlio appoggiato sulla punta del muso.

- Quello che abbiamo trovato oggi pomeriggio cos'è esattamente? -

- Non farmi spiegare di nuovo tutto dal principio. - Sospirò il drago - È un essere umano come te. Non l'hai capito? -

- Sì, che lo so! Mica sono stupido! - Natsu si staccò dal padre con aria indignata - E lo so che sono un umano! So tutta la storia e il fatto che mi hai trovato abbandonato nella foresta ma ... quello di oggi non mi assomigliava molto ... -

- È perché si tratta di un umano femmina. - Provò a spiegargli meglio Igneel, intuendo finalmente qual'era il problema che turbava suo figlio - Maschi e femmine sono sempre diversi. Come i cervi: i maschi hanno le corna e le femmine no. E anche come i merli: i maschi sono neri e le femmine grigie. -

- Come te e Grandeeney? - Continuò Natsu.

- Anche come noi, ma i draghi sono tutti diversi gli uni dagli altri a prescindere dal genere. -

Per un attimo Natsu rimase in silenzio riflettendo che la cosa aveva senso. La nuova arrivata non gli assomigliava affatto: era più piccola di lui, con i capelli più lunghi e meno muscoli. Di sicuro doveva essere come diceva Igneel, ma c'erano altre cose che non riusciva a capire.

- Com'è arrivata qui? -

- Credo che fosse a bordo di una nave che è naufragata la scorsa notte. Deve aver colpito gli scogli ed è andata a fondo come un sasso. - Cominciò a spiegargli Igneel ma solo per sentirsi ribattere - Che cos'è una nave? -

Oh, questa era un po' più difficile da spiegare.

- È un grosso pezzo di legno che galleggia e che gli umani usano per spostarsi da un posto all'altro via mare. Ce ne sono di molte forme e dimensioni. -

- Perché gli umani usano le navi per spostarsi? Non stanno bene dove stanno? -

- Beh, mio caro Natsu ci sono molti motivi per cui gli umani si spostano. Per procurarsi da vivere ad esempio e per cercare una casa migliore. E poi ci sono umani che si spostano per avventura, come te, che da grande vuoi viaggiare per il mondo. -

- Migrano come gli uccelli allora? -

- Più o meno come gli uccelli, ma a differenza delle rondini non tornano sempre indietro. - Continuò il drago. - Vedi Natsu, in questo universo solo una cosa ha le radici e non può spostarsi dal luogo in cui nasce: gli alberi. Tutto il resto è in movimento. -

Natsu annuì anche se continuando a domandarsi come fosse fatta davvero una nave - E che cos'erano quelle cose che aveva ai polsi? -

- Sembravano proprio pezzi di catena. - Continuò Igneel riflettendo anche lui sulla scena - Forse quella piccolina era a bordo della nave perché la stavano portando via come una schiava. Ho sentito che gli umani fanno spesso degli schiavi. -

- Che sono gli schiavi? -

Igneel tornò alla realtà solo quando si accorse che Natsu non sapeva ancora di cosa stesse parlando e lo stava fissando con aria confusa. - Gli schiavi - gli spiegò il drago - sono umani che altri umani costringono a fare delle cose per loro. -

- E perché gli umani hanno bisogno di schiavi? Non sanno fare le cose da soli? E se hanno bisogno di aiuto non hanno degli amici a cui chiedere? Come quando io chiedo a te? -

Piccolo, innocente e con un gran cuore. Igneel non poté far a meno di sorridere davanti alla semplicità di suo figlio, appoggiandogli un artiglio sul petto - Hai ragione Natsu: è una pratica molto crudele che nessun altro compie in natura, non di certo i draghi. -

- Tu continui a ripetere che sono umano. - Continuò il bambino mettendosi a sedere sull'erba - Ma io gli umani non li capisco, fanno molte cose strane. -

- Questo è vero! Sono più strani delle più strane scimmie che stanno in questa foresta, ma forse un giorno quando comincerai a viaggiare per il mondo e li vedrai più da vicino, li capirai meglio. - A quel punto Igneel distese una delle sue grandi ali per coprire Natsu dalla brezza e dall'umidità notturna ed invitarlo a dormire. Era stata una giornata intensa ed era meglio che andasse finalmente a riposare. In realtà il piccolo Natsu, essendo imbevuto di magia del fuoco non poteva sentire né il freddo né l'umido, ma al drago piaceva tenerlo più vicino per custodirlo meglio.

- Igneel? - Lo chiamò ancora Natsu, ma questa volta con uno sbadiglio - Sei sicuro che l'umano femmina stia bene? -

- Chiamala bambina, non umano femmina. È una bambina come tu sei un bambino. -

- Sei sicuro che la bambina stia bene? - Riformulò Natsu.

- Fidati di Grandeeney, ne sono certo. -

- Uhmm ... - Ci fu un attimo di silenzio - Quando posso vederla di nuovo secondo te? - E Igneel si ritrovò ancora a ridacchiare. In fondo quella era la prima volta che Natsu incontrava un suo simile e non c'era da stupirsi che fosse così curioso. - Lascia passare un paio di giorni, poi ti accompagnerò io stesso alla montagna. - Lo rassicurò il drago e Natsu si stese finalmente sotto l'ala, vicino al suo fianco caldo e squamoso.

- Come si dice, adesso? -

- Buonanotte Igneel. -

- Buonanotte Natsu. -


	3. La bambina dai capelli scarlatti

**Ed ecco il terzo capitolo, l'ultimo che inserisco oggi. Come ormai avrete capito i personaggi in questa storia saranno un po' ooc, Grandeeney per esempio ha lo stesso carattere di Porlyusica! Ma anche Erza non sarà la stessa e ne vale la pena, credetemi. Buona lettura!**

**La bambina dai capelli scarlatt**i

I due giorni successivi trascorsero molto velocemente per il piccolo Natsu, impegnato ad allenarsi col padre mentre sognava di rivedere la bambina che aveva salvato ed il temibile drago del cielo che dimorava sulla montagna. Quando alla fine il momento arrivò, Natsu era così emozionato da non star più nella pelle.

- Allora andiamo? Andiamo Igneel? -

Il grande drago aprì lentamente gli occhi, svegliato dal figlio che continuava a saltargli su e giù sul muso. Igneel non riusciva ancora a spiegarsi come facesse una creatura così piccola a fare tanto rumore tutta da sola e nemmeno perché avesse tanta voglia di muoversi. Aveva esagerato nel somministrargli la magia? Igneel era pur sempre un rettile e anche se dentro di lui scorreva fuoco liquido, si rapportava lentamente alla vita come tutti i suoi simili.

- Andare dove? - Il drago soffiò un po' più forte dalle narici, sbalzando il bambino a terra, ma Natsu tornò subito alla carica afferrandolo per una zampa e cercando invano di trascinarlo via - Da Grandeeney e la bambina! Ti sei già scordato! Sono passati due giorni! -

Quando Igneel aveva detto "un paio di giorni" non intendeva esattamente due, ma era evidente che se non avesse accontentato subito Natsu, il bambino avrebbe continuato a fare i capricci per il resto del giorno. E se c'era una cosa che le vecchie orecchie di Igneel non potevano tollerare erano proprio le urla di Natsu.

- Sì, sì, certo che mi ricordo! Dammi solo un attimo per prepararmi! - Il drago si liberò dalla presa del bambino, alzandosi in piedi e stiracchiando le grandi ali, poi il suo corpo si ricoprì di luce e cominciò a rimpicciolirsi. Quando l'incantesimo fu completato al posto di Igneel apparve un uomo di mezza età, con i capelli rossi e spettinati e qualche ruga attorno agli occhi. Era alto e magro, ma allo stesso tempo il suo corpo sembrava tonico e muscoloso. L'uomo non indossava nient'altro che una camicia bianca sbottonata, un paio di pantaloni marroni e degli infradito vecchi e logori. Natsu rimase a fissarlo per qualche istante prima di ricominciare a parlare - Perché hai cambiato forma? -

- È semplice figlio mio! Non voglio che la bambina si spaventi vedendo la testa di un drago come me affacciarsi dentro la caverna. E poi non ti piace questa forma? È la stessa che usavo per occuparmi di te quando eri più piccolo. Non ti mancava? -

- Mi piaci di più quando hai le ali. Non quando sei tutto pelle e ossa. - E Igneel, che si era messo in posa per mostrare i muscoli, spalancò la bocca per lo stupore. - Beh, immagino che ognuno abbia i suoi gusti. - Si ritrovò ad ammettere il drago - In passato gli umani amavano questa forma, specie le donne. -

- E poi adesso che non puoi più volare, come facciamo ad arrivare alla montagna? - Natsu si era messo con le braccia incrociate ed aveva una specie di broncio, ma Igneel non riusciva davvero a vedere il problema - Che ne dici di ... a piedi? -

- Ma ci metteremo una vita! -

Era vero che in volo avrebbero raggiunto più rapidamente la meta, ma questo non significava che fosse impossibile farlo a piedi ed Igneel conosceva il modo perfetto per convincere il figlio a fare come gli aveva detto. - Che c'è? Hai paura di fare due passi? Scommettiamo a chi arriva primo? - E proprio come previsto, le parole del drago colsero subito l'attenzione del bambino. - Al mio tre comincia la gara. - Continuò Igneel.

- Sei pronto? Uno, due e tre! - Manco il drago aveva finito di contare che Natsu era già schizzato via, correndo a più non posso in mezzo agli alberi. Igneel sorrise osservando la scena e pensando a quanto fosse facile quel trucco: bastava sfidare Natsu e provocarlo un po' per convincerlo a fare tutto, anche quello che inizialmente non voleva fare affatto. Però non poteva lasciarlo correre via in quel modo tutto da solo, anche lui doveva affrettarsi a raggiungerlo! Igneel scattò a sua volta ma dopo neanche un paio di passi, l'infradito che indossava si ruppe con uno schianto mandandolo a sbattere con la faccia dritta contro il tronco di una quercia. Ma da quando in qua aveva dimenticato come usare le gambe? Igneel grugnì: ormai era evidente che Natsu sarebbe arrivato per primo e non gli rimaneva altro che sperare che Grandeeney non avesse davvero intenzione di divorarlo.

Quando Natsu arrivò all'ingresso della caverna infatti, Igneel non era ancora all'orizzonte. Il bambino era rimasto senza fiato per la lunga corsa, ma era così felice per la vittoria che si infilò dentro praticamente senza pensare. Fu così che trovò subito Grandeeney a bloccargli la strada. La donna drago stava in piedi in mezzo alla caverna mentre stringeva in mano un grosso guscio legnoso e rimestava al suo interno con uno stecco uno strano composto verde. Natsu non si aspettava di incontrarla così presto e si ritrovò a deglutire a fatica sotto il suo sguardo severo. Perché sembrava così arrabbiata? Che aveva fatto di male? Ah, giusto! Una volta Igneel gli aveva spiegato che quando si entrava nella tana di un altro bisognava pronunciare prima una formula.

Natsu raddrizzò la schiena cercando di darsi un'aria un po' più composta - Permesso? - E Grandeeney roteò gli occhi, allontanandosi in direzione della parete - Ormai che sei già dentro, che senso ha? - Borbottò la draghessa mentre raccoglieva alcune foglie e le spezzettava a loro volta nel composto a cui stava lavorando. Lungo la parete della caverna infatti, c'era una grossa mensola intagliata nella pietra su cui erano raccolti numerosi fasci di piante e fiori. Il resto dell'ambiente era molto grande e spazioso, il soffitto a volta era decorato da una sfilza di stalattiti, mentre il fondo della caverna invece era quasi tutto coperto di ciottoli levigati, come quelli che si trovano in riva ai fiumi.

- Perché sei venuto? Non voglio nessuno qui. - Sibilò Grandeeney passando ad un secondo mazzo di erbe.

- Ma io voglio vedere la bambina che io e Igneel abbiamo portato! -Tentò di spiegarle Natsu - Come sta? -

- Meglio. - Fu la laconica risposta - Le ho dato delle medicine per farla dormire perché ha bisogno di ancora molto tempo per riposare e non si sveglierà di certo per oggi. E adesso che ti ho risposto, vattene. -

- Ma io voglio vederla! -

- Ti ho detto di andare via! - Questa volta Grandeeney scoprì i denti, rivelando i canini affilati che le erano rimasti anche dopo la trasformazione. - Non lo sai che i draghi odiano i cuccioli di tutti gli altri, specie dei loro simili? Se mi fai perdere la pazienza potrei divorarti in un sol boccone! - Grandeeney era seria ed aveva un'aria terrificante ma Natsu le rispose lo stesso con un sorriso.

- Che c'è da ridere adesso? -

- Io lo so che non mi mangi. Igneel ha detto che sei antipatica ma che non sei cattiva. -

Ed a quel punto la draghessa lanciò un sospiro - Non dovresti fidarti così tanto degli altri draghi ... -

- Allora adesso posso vedere la bambina? -

- NO! - Natsu venne messo a tacere da un colpo sulla testa così forte che per un attimo il bambino pensò che si fosse rotta. Le mani di Grandeeney erano ancora potenti proprio come le zampe di un drago. - Che cos'è che non capisci, eh? La mia paziente sta dormendo: deve riposare e l'ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno è che tu faccia rumore e vada a svegliarla! -

- Posso vederla se sto in silenzio? - Natsu si era coperto la testa con le mani ed aveva gli occhi lucidi per il dolore, ma non aveva di certo intenzione di cedere dopo essere arrivato fin lì. Anche Grandeeney fu costretta ad ammettere che se non gli avesse permesso di vedere la bambina, non avrebbe mai smesso di tormentarla.

- Ed io che credevo di aver già visto le più vaste profondità della testardaggine e dell'idiozia dopo aver incontrato Igneel. - Borbottò la draghessa - Ma a quanto pare certi caratteri si rafforzano di generazione in generazione ... E va bene, puoi vederla, ma solo per pochi minuti e solo se tieni la bocca chiusa. -

Vittoria! Natsu fece un grosso sorriso e si avviò trottando dietro la donna drago.

- Come si dice? -

- Come si dice cosa? -

Un secondo schiaffo lo colpì dietro la testa con tanta forza che per poco gli occhi non gli saltarono fuori dalle orbite.

- Grazie, Grandeeney. - Sibilò la draghessa e Natsu si affrettò a ripetere - Grazie, Grandeeney. -

La bambina che aveva soccorso sulla spiaggia, adesso si trovava dietro alcune rocce in un angolo più profondo e riparato della caverna. Era stesa su un giaciglio di paglia e Grandeeney le aveva messo addosso qualcosa di pulito e asciutto: un nuovo abitino verde che sembrava fatto di qualche stoffa vegetale un po' grezza. Sulle braccia e sulle gambe era coperta di bende, fatte con delle lunghe foglie gialle ed aveva delle altre bende ancora a coprirle l'occhio destro e parte della fronte, ma stava dormendo pacificamente.

- Eccola. - Sussurrò Grandeeney facendo sedere Natsu davanti al giaciglio - Puoi restare qui mentre io vado a completare l'unguento di prima. Quando torno però te ne vai, ci siamo intesi? - Il bambino annuì ed aspettò pazientemente che la donna drago fosse andata via per avvicinarsi qualche centimetro in più alla sua coetanea. Sembrava davvero che stesse meglio rispetto a quando l'aveva trovata: Grandeeney non gli aveva mentito ed aveva fatto un buon lavoro ad occuparsi di lei. Natsu sorrise compiaciuto e si mise a passare lo sguardo di qui e di lì per cercando di valutare meglio le differenze che c'erano tra lui e l'altra bambina: di sicuro era più bassa ed aveva anche la pelle più chiara. Anche il suo odore era molto diverso! Nonostante l'essenza delle erbe e delle medicine con cui era stata curata fosse molto forte, Natsu riusciva lo stesso a sentire il suo profumo: aveva qualcosa di delicato e ricordava le fragole che Igneel gli aveva insegnato a cercare nel sottobosco. Ma la cosa che affascinava di più Natsu era il colore dei capelli della nuova arrivata ed il loro rosso scarlatto; gli ricordava i papaveri che crescevano d'estate nella radura ed il sole che tramonta sul mare. Gli ricordavano anche le scaglie d'Igneel.

Alla fine, vinto dalla curiosità, Natsu non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di prendere una delle ciocche lisce e morbide dell'altra tra le dita. Fu allora, che sotto il suo tocco, la bambina finalmente si svegliò. Si mosse e si stiracchiò un poco e sentendo i suoi movimenti, Natsu ritirò di scatto la mano. Per qualche istante i due bambini si ritrovarono a fissarsi negli occhi prima che Natsu si facesse abbastanza coraggio per parlare.

- Ciao! - Provò con un sorriso - Io sono Natsu Dragneel! Tu come ti chiami? -

- Erza ... - Sussurrò la bambina.

- Solo Erza? Anche i draghi hanno un cognome! Come me, Natsu Dragneel, figlio di Igneel Dragneel! -

La piccolina rimase qualche altro istante in silenzio, come per riflettere, prima di aggiungere - Scarlet ... -

- Okay, così va meglio! - Annuì Natsu con aria soddisfatta - Il tuo sembra proprio un bel nome, anche se è più corto del mio. -

Erza però in quel momento non era affatto interessata alla lunghezza dei nomi. Si era appena svegliata in un luogo sconosciuto ed anche se Natsu non sembrava avere cattive intenzioni, questo non significava che potesse abbassare la guardia. - Dove sono? -

Natsu si accorse solo allora che l'altra si stava guardando attorno con sospetto. Anche i suoi occhi avevano un bel colore, nonostante Natsu potesse vederne soltanto uno; erano uguali alle castagne che raccoglieva in autunno.

- Sei nella tana di Grandeeney! - Le spiegò il bambino, spalancando le braccia per indicare meglio la caverna attorno a loro. - È stata lei che ti ha curata, ma sono io che ti ho trovata sulla spiaggia. Io e Igneel. -

- E gli altri? -

- Chi altri? -

- Non c'era nessun altro sulla spiaggia? Non avete trovato nessuno? - Mentre gridava Erza si era messa a sedere sul suo giaciglio, nonostante il dolore delle ferite. Aveva un'aria così preoccupata e gli occhi così lucidi che Natsu esitò a rispondere. Si grattò per un po' la testa, sapendo che non le avrebbe dato buone notizie e poi alla fine si decise a confessarle che lei era l'unica che avevano trovato. La piccola Erza allora chinò la testa ed un paio di grosse lacrime cominciarono a rotolarle giù per la guancia.

- Ma no, no! Non devi piangere adesso! - Natsu non solo non aveva mai parlato prima con un'altra bambina, ma non aveva nemmeno idea di cosa fare con una in lacrime. - Non sei da sola! - Fu la prima cosa che gli venne in mente - Ci sono io! C'è Igneel e c'è anche Grandeeney! Non devi avere paura di niente! -

- Ah - ah - ah ... Natsu ma che hai combinato? Questa bella signorina si è appena svegliata e già l'hai fatta arrabbiare? -

- Io non ho fatto niente! - A tirar fuori il bambino dall'imbarazzo ci pensò proprio Igneel in persona, venendo fuori da dietro le rocce che riparavano quell'angolo di caverna. L'uomo drago andò a sedersi anche lui accanto al figlio ma Grandeeney rimase qualche passo più indietro, in piedi.

- Hai perso qualcuno a cui volevi bene in quel naufragio? - Igneel accarezzò la bambina sulla testa cercando di calmarne i singhiozzi - Mi dispiace tanto, ma mio figlio ha ragione: non hai niente di cui avere paura, qui con noi sei al sicuro. -

- Non so fino a che punto sia vero. - Sospirò Grandeeney - Specie se in giro c'è qualcuno come Natsu. Non ti avevo raccomandato di lasciarla dormire? Dovevi solo stare fermo e in silenzio! -

- Mi avevi detto solo di stare in silenzio ... -

- FUORI! Lasciatela in pace! - A quel punto la pazienza della draghessa aveva toccato di nuovo il limite: Grandeeney afferrò Natsu e Igneel per la collottola e cominciò a spingerli via verso l'uscita. Ci volle un po' perché entrambi riuscissero a liberarsi dalla presa ed il bambino non perse altro tempo a nascondersi dietro le gambe del padre.

- Che cos'è che non capite se vi dico che dovete lasciarla riposare? Filate via! -

- Quando posso tornare a salutare Erza? -

Grandeeney lanciò uno sguardo così infuocato a Natsu, che per qualche istante il bambino pensò che sarebbe stato ridotto in cenere. - Almeno tra una settimana. - Una settimana era troppa e Natsu non era molto contento della risposta, ma a quelle parole l'espressione di Igneel si ammorbidì in un sorriso - Vuoi tenerla per così tanto tempo? Non dirmi che hai deciso di ospitarla per sempre? -

- Non sono io decidere chi resta e chi no. - Lo rimbeccò la draghessa indicando l'uscita - Ma so per certo che adesso voi due ve ne andate. - Ed Igneel per poco non scoppiò a ridere, issandosi il figlio in braccio e avvinandosi vero l'esterno - Hai sentito Natsu? Torniamo tra una settimana. -

- Ma io! Mollami! Ah! Erza! - Natsu riuscì a girarsi giusto in tempo per agitare una mano e salutare l'altra bambina che fissava la scena meravigliata - Ci vediamo la prossima volta! Non avere paura di Grandeeney: è un drago antipatico ma non morde! - Igneel allungò il passo per uscire dalla caverna prima che il figlio aggiungesse qualche altra sciocchezza e la draghessa invece pestò un piede per terra con irritazione. La lingua lunga era delle tante ragioni per cui odiava gli umani.

- Drago? - La piccola Erza intanto era rimasta seduta sul suo giaciglio, asciugandosi le lacrime con una mano e non era sicura di aver capito tutto per bene. Grandeeney si girò verso di lei con un sospiro, aveva pensato di raccontarle in un altro momento la verità per non turbarla e lasciarla riposare in pace, ma a quanto pare grazie a Natsu non poteva più tirarsi indietro.

- In questo momento mi vedi con la forma di un essere umano, ma questa è solo una delle molteplici forme che posso assumere con i miei incantesimi. - Le spiegò Grandeeney - Quel che ti ha detto Natsu prima è vero, il mio reale aspetto è quello di un drago ed il mio nome completo è quello di Grandeeney Marvell. Ti spaventa la cosa? -

Un drago ... Erza ci pensò su per un attimo. Fino ad allora aveva sempre immaginato che i draghi fossero creature crudeli come quelle di cui si racconta nelle favole, ma quella che le stava davanti non sembrava una bestia feroce. Grandeeney l'aveva curata ed aveva dimostrato di preoccuparsi per lei. Erza aveva già visto molte cose nella sua breve esistenza e l'idea di un drago buono non era poi così assurda.

- No, sembri una brava persona. -

- Molto bene. - Continuò Grandeeney - Mi fa piacere che tu non abbia paura, perché in realtà anche l'uomo che hai visto prima, Igneel è un drago. -

Questa notizia sorprese Erza un po' in più, ma in fondo nemmeno l'uomo le era parso cattivo.

- Nastu invece è un essere umano come te. - Alla fine anche Grandeeney decise di sedersi davanti ad Erza

- Igneel l'ha trovato e adottato molti anni fa e gli sta insegnando la sua magia. -

Grandeeney sembrava seria ma Erza non avrebbe mai immaginato né il fatto che i due adulti fossero dei draghi né che il bambino con cui aveva parlato fosse un mago.

- Tu hai un posto dove tornare? - Continuò col chiederle la draghessa - C'è una famiglia che ti aspetta? -

Erza scosse la testa, aveva già perso tutto da molto tempo, ancor prima di essere coinvolta in quel naufragio.

- Allora ho una proposta per te. - La bambina drizzò la testa. Lo sguardo di Grandeeney era severo come sempre, ma non sembrava minaccioso, quello doveva essere proprio il suo modo di guardare gli altri. - Se vuoi, puoi restare qui da me. In fondo era da lungo tempo che riflettevo sull'idea di prendere un'apprendista. Potresti vivere qui ed io ti insegnerei la magia dei draghi del cielo. - Anche se le dava un po' fastidio l'idea di essere stata anticipata, Grandeeney doveva ammettere che Igneel aveva colto nel segno. Era davvero da molto tempo, più o meno da quando Natsu era arrivato nella foresta, che la draghessa aveva iniziato a chiedersi come sarebbe stato vivere con un'apprendista. In fondo, proprio come Igneel era l'ultimo dei draghi di fuoco, anche Grandeeney era l'ultima dei draghi del cielo ed era preoccupata all'idea che dopo la sua morte, tutte le sue arti sarebbero andate perdute per sempre. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di insegnare un giorno le sue tecniche ad un umano, ma c'era sempre una prima volta e guardando Erza durante i giorni precedenti, si era convinta che forse la bambina era quella giusta con cui cominciare.

- Ho anche molta magia sulle arti mediche da insegnarti. - Continuò a spiegarle Grandeeney - Che cosa ne pensi? -

Quella era di certo la proposta più incredibile che Erza avesse mai avuto in vita sua. Fino a pochi giorni prima era una schiava, senza niente e nessuno, senza nemmeno il diritto di sognare un futuro ed adesso davanti a lei c'era una draghessa pronta ad offrirle una casa e la possibilità di diventare a sua volta una maga.

- Ma non hai bisogno di rispondermi adesso. - Concluse la draghessa, fraintendendo il suo silenzio meravigliato - Puoi anche pensarci su qualche gior ... -

Non aveva nemmeno bisogno di pensare su quella risposta!

- Resto! -

La draghessa si stava già rialzando ma a quella risposta rimase per qualche istante bloccata a metà. Le ci volle un po' per annuire e prendere finalmente atto della decisione di Erza. - Perfetto, ma per adesso l'unica cosa che devi fare è riposare: torna a stenderti. Stavo preparando una medicina da applicare sulle tue ferite. -

- Grandeeney, grazie di tutto! - La voce di Erza la fermò ancora a metà strada e questa volta quando la draghessa si girò per andare via lo fece finalmente con un sorriso. Era vero che odiava gli uomini e i draghi, ma forse la sorte le aveva fatto un regalo portando Erza davanti alla sua tana. Quella bambina le sembrava sveglia ed intelligente e sarebbe stata di sicuro l'apprendista ideale, molto meglio del figlio di Igneel.

Nel frattempo, mentre Grandeeney pensava queste cose, il drago era già in cammino verso la radura dove dimorava, con il piccolo Natsu ancora in spalla. Il bambino era così preso dal racconto del suo incontro con Erza, da non rendersi nemmeno conto che il padre lo stava trascinando via di peso.

- Hai visto, si è svegliata alla fine! Ha detto che il suo nome è Erza Scarlet! -

- Ha un suono grazioso. - Ridacchiò Igneel che non pensava che gli schiavi avessero il diritto di possedere un nome e un cognome, visto quanto gli umani erano crudeli con loro.

- Sono contento che Grandeeney l'abbia guarita, anche se deve riposare di più. E lo sai Igneel? Erza ha proprio un buono odore. -

A questo il drago sghignazzò più forte - Le femmine hanno sempre un buon odore. - Mentre chiacchieravano i due erano finalmente arrivati a destinazione ed Igneel, ne aveva approfittato per liberarsi del suo fardello e riassumere le sue sembianze originali.

- È per questo che io puzzo? Perché sono maschio? - Il drago si accorse soltanto allora che il figlio si stava annusando sotto le ascelle e decise di avvicinare una delle sue grosse narici per controllare meglio. L'odore lo costrinse a ritirarsi di scatto. - Natsu, quand'è l'ultima volta che hai fatto il bagno? -

- Non so ... - Il bambino si sforzò di ricordare la data - Mi sembra che c'erano ancora i fiori sugli alberi. -

Troppo tempo!

- Vogliamo fare un'altra gara? Questa volta a chi arriva prima e si tuffa nel lago? -

Due secondi dopo Natsu stava già correndo via. Ah, povero Igneel! Quanta cura ci voleva per un cucciolo d'uomo e la cosa più difficile era ricordare tutto quello che andava fatto. La memoria di un drago come lui era abituata a conteggiare secoli, non giorni e settimane. E a proposito, neanche Igneel ricordava più quando aveva fatto l'ultimo bagno. Non che un drago come lui ne avesse veramente bisogno, specialmente quando la lava fusa era l'unica cosa in cui amava bagnarsi.

Il rettile era ancora fermo ad annusarsi le scaglie quando le grida di Natsu lo riportarono alla realtà. Che stava succedendo? Oh, no! Si era dimenticato dell'anaconda gigante che viveva proprio nelle acque del lago!

- Sto arrivando! - Ed Igneel non perse altro tempo per spiccare il volo e precipitarsi in soccorso del figlio. Ah, quante cose c'erano da ricordare per allevare un piccolo d'uomo!


	4. Liberi

**Quando ho iniziato a scrivere Figli di drago mi sono ricordata di un vecchio film che ho visto molto tempo fa, uno di quei classici che vengono trasmessi puntualmente tutte le pigre domeniche di pomeriggio. La storia era piuttosto semplice: un naufragio, una splendida isola in mezzo ai caraibi, due bambini che non conoscono altro che l'innocenza ed un vecchio marinaio. A quel punto ho pensato che era esattamente lo stesso tono che volevo dare a questa fiction e mi sono messa addirittura a cercare il libro originale da cui era stata tratta la storia, rigorosamente in inglese. In Figli di drago ci sono alcuni riferimenti a questo film e al libro, se indovinate di cosa si tratta sarà facile farvi un'idea di come prosegue la trama. Tutta la mia stima va a chi indovina il titolo di cui sto parlando. Buona lettura!**

**Liberi**

La settimana successiva trascorse molto pigramente per la piccola Erza, costretta a riposare tutto il giorno da Grandeeney. La bambina passò pazientemente il tempo sonnecchiando, prendendo le sue medicine ed ascoltando le raccomandazioni della sua nuova insegnante. Erza sentiva che il suo corpo aveva bisogno di recuperare le forze e per questo faceva tutto quello che Grandeeney le diceva senza lamentarsi, ma allo stesso tempo non vedeva l'ora di guarire e poter tornare ad una vita normale.

Il momento più emozionante che la bambina visse in quei giorni fu quello in cui la draghessa le mostrò la sua vera forma. Erza rimase letteralmente a bocca aperta, incantata dalla sua stazza e da quanto fossero soffici le sue ali e la sua pelliccia. La bambina non aveva mai immaginato che i draghi potessero essere tanto affascinanti, perché ascoltando i racconti delle favole se li era sempre dipinti come esseri mostruosi.

Il secondo momento più emozionante che Erza visse in quei giorni fu quello in cui Grandeeney le diede finalmente il permesso di alzarsi e di esplorare un po' la caverna. Era da così tanto tempo che stava stesa che all'inizio le gambe le diedero qualche problema, ma alla fine la bambina riuscì lo stesso a rimettersi in piedi e a dare uno sguardo alla sua nuova casa. Erza scoprì che in fondo alla caverna c'era una grossa pozza d'acqua sorgiva, ottima da bere ma troppo fredda per fare il bagno ed anche per metterci i piedi dentro. Erza scoprì anche che, oltre alla solite stalattiti e stalagmiti di roccia e calcare, nelle parti più profonde della caverna si trovavano dei meravigliosi pezzi di cristallo incastonati nelle pareti. Brillavano abbastanza da emanare luce nel buio e sembravano possedere qualche strano potere magico.

Erza non avrebbe mai immaginato di ritrovarsi ad abitare in un posto del genere ma l'idea non la spaventava, anzi si sentiva emozionata per la nuova vita che stava iniziando. Così emozionata e felice che non ricordava nemmeno l'ultima volta che si era sentita così.

Era trascorsa quindi più di una settimana da quando si era svegliata ed adesso Erza si trovava in piedi fuori dalla bocca della caverna per godersi un po' d'aria fresca e di sole. Grandeeney non le aveva ancora dato il permesso di uscire ed è per questo che per fare capolino fuori dalla grotta, era stata costretta ad aspettare che la draghessa fosse uscita a raccogliere erbe. La bambina iniziava a sospettare che la sua guardiana fosse un po' troppo protettiva ma non immaginava quali pericoli si nascondessero giusto dietro l'angolo.

- Pshhh, Erza! -

La bambina trasalì sentendo il suo nome che veniva chiamato, pigiandosi più forte con la schiena contro la caverna, ma dopo qualche istante realizzò di conoscere già quella voce.

- C'è Grandeeney intorno? -

- No, è uscita. -

- Perfetto! - Ed in quello stesso istante Natsu saltò fuori dai cespugli che circondavano la grotta con un gran sorriso sulle labbra - Volevo tornare a salutarti da un sacco di tempo, ma avevo paura che ci fosse lei! Lo sai i suoi schiaffi fanno davvero male ... Non farla mai arrabbiare! -

A quelle parole Erza sorrise; trovava che Natsu fosse un bambino energico e divertente.

- Come ti senti adesso? - Continuò Natsu squadrandola da capo a piedi - Stai meglio? -

- Certo che sto meglio ed è anche merito tuo. Volevo ringraziarti per avermi salvata ma l'altra volta sei andato via troppo in fretta. - Erza fece un piccolo inchino come segno di gratitudine ed anche se Natsu non sapeva cosa fossero gli inchini si sentì avvampare lo stesso per l'imbarazzo - Ah aha aha ... Non ringraziarmi! Era il minimo! - Il bambino ridacchiò senza sapere cosa rispondere, si passò una mano tra i capelli e solo dopo qualche istante tornò a guardare Erza - E quella benda quando la togli? -

La bambina si portò istintivamente una mano sull'occhio destro, ma poi la ritirò con un sospiro.

- Non lo so. - Ammise Erza - Ma Grandeeney dice che non posso più vedere da questo lato. -

- Oh ... Uh ... - Natsu annaspò un po' prima di riuscire a dire qualcos'altro - È colpa di quelli che ti costringevano a fare la schiava? -

- I ... - Erza non aveva idea di come l'altro bambino facesse a saperlo e per qualche istante si domandò se quello che aveva passato fosse così evidente. - Sì, mi hanno picchiata. -

- Perché? Li avevi fatti arrabbiare? -

- Io e i miei amici volevamo scappare. - Spiegò Erza - Alla fine anche gli altri schiavi più grandi ci hanno aiutato e abbiamo preso una nave. Ma poi abbiamo incontrato la tempesta e siamo andati a sbattere. Era tutto così buio e freddo. - La bambina si sfregò le mani sulle braccia al solo ricordo - Mi sono aggrappata a qualcosa, ma poi non ricordo niente, non so come sono arrivata alla spiaggia ... -

- Caspita! Che brutto! - Esclamò Natsu di getto - Ma adesso andrà meglio! - Le disse sorridendo - Igneel ha detto che d'ora in poi starai con Grandeeney, è vero? -

- Sì, è vero. -

- Allora andrà sicuramente meglio! La foresta è un posto bellissimo! È piena di cose divertenti! Ci hai già fatto un giro? -

Erza scosse la testa.

- E allora ti ci porto io! -

- Aspetta! - La bambina non riuscì nemmeno ad obiettare prima che Natsu l'afferrasse per una mano e cominciasse a trascinarla via in mezzo agli alberi.

- Ce la fai a camminare? -

- Sì, ma Grandeeney ... -

- Forza! Ma stai attenta a dove metti i piedi! -

La draghessa le aveva proibito di uscire dalla caverna e quindi di andare anche nella foresta. Si sarebbe sicuramente arrabbiata se quando fosse tornata non l'avrebbe trovata ad aspettarla, ma la piccola Erza non aveva proprio idea di cosa dire per fermare Natsu. Il bambino la tirava per mano e ad ogni passo le indicava qualcosa. In verità anche Erza era così curiosa da non voler tornare indietro.

- Ci sono tanti tipi di alberi e piante nella foresta! - Cominciò Natsu - Ma i migliori sono quelli che fanno frutti da mangiare! Ci sono mele, pere, amarene e castagne d'autunno. Ci sono anche fragole a primavera e poi ribes e martelli. -

- Martelli? - Ripeté Erza senza capire.

- Sì sono delle palline blu, sono buoni. -

- Mirtilli! -

- E che ho detto? -

La bambina cercò invano di soffocare una risata, ma Natsu la sentì lo stesso fermandosi di colpo girandosi verso di lei. Per un attimo Erza pensò che volesse rimproverarla ma quando il bambino ricominciò a parlare era ancora completamente assorbito dall'argomento cibo - Anche i lampioni sono molto buoni. -

- Lampioni? -

- Non li hai mai mangiati? Sono piccoli così, rossi, con tanti pezzettini ... -

- Lamponi! - Tornò a correggerlo Erza ed il bambino scrollò le spalle ricominciando a camminare come prima, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di lei che sghignazzava. - I lampioni crescono d'estate quindi se guardiamo bene possiamo trovarne già qualcuno. E poi ci sono anche i funghi, ma quelli non sono tutti buoni. Non puoi mangiare tutto quello che vedi, perché alcune cose sono velenose. Una volta mi è venuto mal di pancia perché non ho ascoltato Igneel! E che mal di pancia! -

Mentre Natsu la tirava per mano Erza guardava la foresta attorno a lei meravigliata. Anche il villaggio in cui era nata, prima dell'arrivo dei mercanti di schiavi, sorgeva vicino al bosco ma quel bosco era molto diverso dalla Foresta dell'Est. Vicino al suo villaggio c'erano soltanto degli alberi di pino, gli uni uguali agli altri, mentre adesso attorno a lei c'erano alberi di tutte le fogge e le forme: querce, betulle, faggi, sicomori e qualunque altra cosa si possa immaginare. Tra un tronco e l'altro si intravedevano invece arbusti più o meno grandi e piccoli fiori variopinti.

- Ci sono anche tanti animali qui. - Ricominciò a spiegarle Natsu - Soprattutto insetti, tanti insetti! Ti fanno schifo i vermi e ragni? -

- No ... -

- Bene! Perché qui è pieno di vermi e ragni, ancora di più se vai verso la palude. -

- C'è una palude? -

Natsu annuì, guidandola attorno ad un albero caduto - E poi ci sono tantissimi uccelli! All'alba e al tramonto cantano tutti insieme. E pipistrelli, topi, scoiattoli, cervi e lupi. Mi piacciono i lupi! Sono dei fifoni, hanno paura del fuoco! Ah, Erza! Grandeeney ti ha già insegnato qualche incantesimo? -

- No, non ancora. Perché? -

- Allora sta lontana dai lupi e anche dalle volpi e dai tassi, non sono tanto simpatici. Stai attenta anche ai Balcan, ai Kut - Ku e ai Bullfango ... Insomma a tutti i mostri che vivono qui. -

- Mostri? - Questa volta Erza cercò di opporre un po' più resistenza, piantando i piedi per terra, ma Natsu la trascinò ugualmente via - Vieni! Voglio farti vedere casa mia! -

In quei giorni Erza aveva pensato spesso a Natsu e ad Igneel domandandosi dove vivessero, cosa stessero facendo e quando li avrebbe rivisti. Ma per quanto potesse aver fantasticato sull'argomento, la bambina non era arrivata neanche un po' vicino alla verità. Si era immaginata che entrambi vivessero in un caverna come lei e Grandeeney e non di certo il fatto che abitassero nel bel mezzo di una radura verde.

- Eccoci! - Annunciò Natsu trascinandola fuori dal fitto degli alberi - Questa è casa mia. -

Erza fece qualche passo in più avanti, guardando con un misto di meraviglia e confusione lo spettacolo davanti a lei. Non aveva mai visto un prato così grande e così lussureggiante ma non riusciva davvero a capire come facessero Natsu e Igneel a vivere lì, senza un tetto sulla testa.

- Come fate quando piove? -

- Igneel stende un'ala e io ci dormo sotto. -

- E quando fa freddo? -

- Beh, io non sento il freddo! - Ridacchiò Natsu evocando i suoi poteri ed avvolgendo i pugni in un nuvola di fiamme. - Non so come sia la magia dei draghi del cielo ma quella dei draghi del fuoco è la migliore! -

Erza spalancò gli occhi e provò ad avvicinare una mano a quella di Natsu, ma fu costretta a ritirarla di scatto, dopo aver scoperto a sue spese che quello era vero fuoco. - Come fai a non bruciarti? - Strillò la bambina scuotendo vigorosamente la mano.

- È magia non te l'ho detto? - Ridacchiò Natsu - E conosco ancora un sacco di altri incantesimi! Fire Dragon's Roar! - Questa volta il bambino inspirò profondamente e poi soffiò in aria una vampata incandescente. La sua fiamma si innalzò in alto per molti metri prima di spegnersi sfrigolando. - Visto? - Quando Natsu si girò l'espressione di Erza era così meravigliata che per il bambino si sentì riempire ancora di più d'orgoglio. - Sì, lo so, è forte! - Esclamò Natsu senza la minima ombra di modestia - E un giorno diventerò un dragon slayer ancora più bravo! Il più forte del mondo! Ehi, Erza, combattiamo quando impari anche tu la magia! Me lo prometti? -

- Non so se voglio combattere con te ... -

- Ma dai! Sarà divertente, io mi diverto sempre quando combatto con Igneel! Ma intanto che impari la magia che possiamo fare di divertente ... Uhm ... - Natsu rimase qualche istante fermo a pensare. Fu allora che il bambino realizzò che ultimamente stava pensando più del solito e che forse era effetto di Erza. Ma quel pensiero durò un istante prima che un'altra lampadina gli si accendesse nella testa - Facciamo una gara! -

- Gara? -

- Vieni! Vediamo chi arriva per primo dall'altro lato del prato! Al mio tre! Uno, due e tre! -

- Aspetta! - Erza non fece nemmeno in tempo a mettersi in posizione che Natsu era già schizzato via, costringendola a rincorrerlo. Era a piedi scalzi, ma correre in mezzo all'erba non le faceva male anche se gli steli alti la frustavano ad ogni passo.

- Sei lenta! -

- È colpa tua! Non mi hai dato il tempo di prepararmi! -

Natsu si vedeva appena in mezzo all'erba alta ed Erza fu costretta a mettersi sulla sua scia per avanzare meglio in mezzo alla vegetazione. Con il cielo azzurro sopra di lei ed il vento che le scompigliava i capelli, non si era mai sentita tanto libera in vita sua.

- Ho vinto! - Quando alla fine Natsu si fermò toccando il tronco più vicino, la bambina non riuscì a fermarsi in tempo e lo colpì in pieno. Entrambi ruzzolarono per terra e si ritrovarono stesi sull'erba a ridere.

- Hai visto? - Domandò Natsu girandosi su un fianco - Ti piace la foresta? Non è fantastica? -

- Mi piace tantissimo! - Anche Erza sfoderò un grosso sorriso - Non sono mai stata in un posto così bello! Voglio rimanerci per sempre! -

Fu proprio allora che una poderosa raffica di vento, costrinse i due bambini a coprirsi la faccia dalla polvere. L'attimo dopo qualcosa atterrò nella radura con un tonfo ed un ruggito cavernoso - NATSU! Ma lo sai che ti sto cercando da ore? - Erza si scoprì gli occhi con un po' di timore. In piedi a pochi passi da lei c'era un colossale drago rosso con delle grandi ali e delle scaglie lucenti, ma quando sentì il suo nuovo amico chiamare il nome d'Igneel, la paura fece subito spazio alla curiosità.

- Tu stavi dormendo ed io mi scocciavo di aspettare! - Protestò il bambino in sua difesa - Così sono andato da solo a prendere Erza! -

Fu soltanto allora che Igneel girò uno sguardo allarmato su di lei. Il drago intuì subito che se la bambina era lì, Natsu doveva essere andato a prenderla senza nemmeno il permesso di Grandeeney. Oh, Igneel non voleva nemmeno immaginare cosa sarebbe successo quando la draghessa lo avrebbe scoperto!

- Erza ... - Azzardò il drago con un sorrisino preoccupato - Ti vedo molto meglio ... Come ti senti? Sei tutta intera? Mica Natsu ti ha fatto fare qualcosa di pericoloso? -

La bambina scosse la testa, rialzandosi e scrollandosi dalla polvere - Mi ha fatto vedere un po' la foresta e la sua magia. Mi ha anche detto a cosa devo stare attenta. -

Su questo Igneel aveva qualche dubbio in più: Natsu non sapeva nemmeno lui a cosa stare attento e si comportava letteralmente come una calamita per i guai. Ma in fondo il drago sperava che fosse vero e che la presenza di Erza lo avrebbe spinto a migliorare e diventare più maturo.

- Come sei bello! - Il drago trasalì quando la bambina gli appoggiò una mano sulla zampa scorrendola sulle scaglie - Sembrano rubini ... -

- Oh ... Ehm ... Me lo hanno detto spesso. - Questa volta Igneel arrossì, nonostante le sue squame fossero già rosse ed i draghi non avessero la capacità di arrossire. Natsu non gli faceva mai dei complimenti ed il vecchio drago si era dimenticato che effetto facessero. Erza intanto stava continuando a squadrarlo, girandogli attorno e toccandogli la punta della coda. La bambina si sentiva senza parole, proprio come Natsu quando aveva visto la prima volta Grandeeney.

- Oh, Igneel! - Erza si fermò di colpo battendo le mani - Me ne ero scordata! Devo ancora ringraziarti per avermi salvata insieme a Natsu! Grazie di cuore! -

E quel sorriso fu il colpo di grazia! Igneel si portò una zampa dietro la testa, grattandosi imbarazzato - Ma nooo! Non devi ringraziarmi! È il minimo che potessi fare per una signorina come te! Lo sai i draghi amano tutti le belle principesse? - Erza ridacchiò, ricordandosi che anche Natsu si era comportato allo stesso modo ed Igneel invece ridacchiò pensando che quella bambina era davvero troppo graziosa per essere vera. Al diavolo Grandeeney, Erza poteva restare nella sua tana quanto voleva! Ma il vecchio drago non fece nemmeno in tempo a formulare quel pensiero che un proiettile bianco gli arrivò addosso, costringendolo a saltare di lato per evitare di essere morso alle zampe.

- Avrei dovuto capirlo subito che c'entravi tu in questa storia! - Quel proiettile bianco non era nient'altro che una Grandeeney preoccupata e furiosa. - Come ti è saltato in mente di portarla in giro per la foresta? È pericoloso senza conoscere alcuna magia! E poi non può ancora sforzarsi! E nemmeno uscire senza avvisarmi! -

Igneel non aveva proprio idea di dove cominciare per raccontare la storia a Grandeeney, ma per fortuna a tirare lui e Natsu fuori dai guai ci pensò Erza. La bambina non voleva né che la sua guardiana si arrabbiasse né che desse la colpa agli altri due. - Mi dispiace di essere uscita senza dirtelo, Grandeeney! Ma ero curiosa di vedere la foresta! Ti giuro che né Natsu né Igneel mi hanno fatto qualcosa di male! - A quelle parole la draghessa lanciò un sospiro e girò la testa, spingendo Erza più vicina col muso - Sali sulla mia schiena ed aggrappati forte: ti riporto indietro. - La bambina capì subito che adesso la draghessa non era più arrabbiata, ma anche che la sua scappatella era finita e che era giunto il tempo di tornare a casa. Erza fece subito come le era stato detto e si arrampicò sul collo di Grandeeney, afferrando saldamente la pelliccia. L'attimo dopo la draghessa si alzò in volo, battendo le grandi ali e spargendo qua e là qualche piuma bianca. Per un attimo Erza sentì come un vuoto allo stomaco: quella di sicuro era una delle giornate più emozionanti della sua vita, stava volando!

- Erza! - La voce di Natsu la chiamò dal basso, costringendola ad affacciarsi - La prossima volta ti faccio vedere anche il resto! Ci sono ancora il lago, il fiume, la sorgente, la spiaggia e le terme! -

- Ci sono le terme nella foresta? - Ridacchiò la bambina.

- Certo! Sono bellissime! - Le garantì l'altro agitando una mano per salutarla - Torno a prenderti di nuovo! -

- È una promessa? -

- Promessa! -

Ma a quel punto Grandeeney non perse altro tempo a girarsi a volare in direzione della caverna.


	5. Il cerchio della vita

**Per chi non avesse indovinato il film e il libro di cui parlavo prima ecco la risposta: si tratta de "La laguna blu". Complimenti a quelli che hanno indovinato! Ma La laguna blu non è l'unica cosa che mi ha ispirato a scrivere questa fiction: di qui e di là ci sono dei cammeo tratti dal Re Leone, che rimane a distanza di anni, il film che amo di più della Disney (Mulan è subito al secondo posto). L'idea del cerchio della vita e dello scorrere ciclico delle stagioni fa da leitmotiv in tutto il primo libro di Figli di Drago, per questo ho deciso ho dedicargli iun capitolo. In fondo, nella foresta, sono solo le stagioni a scandire il ritmo del tempo che passa. Buona lettura!**

**Il cerchio della vita**

Dopo la sua fuga nella foresta, la piccola Erza trascorse ancora molti giorni nella caverna tra le attente cure di Grandeeney. Fu durante quel periodo che la donna drago fece in modo di costruire per lei un occhio artificiale e di sostituirlo a quello destro da cui aveva perso la vista. A guardarlo nessuno si sarebbe mai accorto della differenza tanto era uguale a quello originale: aveva lo stesso colore e le stesse sfumature, era in grado di muoversi con naturalezza e nemmeno Erza riusciva a sentire la differenza. Ma quel nuovo occhio, che Grandeeney aveva costruito per lei, era magico e che col tempo, se la bambina si fosse allenata abbastanza, avrebbe imparato ad usarne i poteri per guardare oltre le illusioni dei maghi e per scorgere le tracce lasciate dagli incantesimi nell'aria.

Durante quei giorni Grandeeney cominciò ad insegnare ad Erza anche i primi rudimenti della magia dei draghi e delle arti mediche di cui era padrona. Alla fine la draghessa iniziò anche a portarla nella foresta per delle lunghe passeggiate, mostrandole il posto in cui viveva ed insegnandole come muoversi tra gli alberi senza correre pericoli o attirare bestie feroci. Durante le loro escursioni Grandeeney le spiegava le proprietà delle erbe e dei frutti, quali erano commestibili e quali invece dei potenti veleni e le insegnava le abitudini degli altri abitanti della Foresta dell'Est. Si trattava di una massa di informazioni così vasta che a volte la piccola Erza si sentiva scoppiare la testa ed a sera aveva sempre l'impressione di non ricordare più nulla. Ma la bambina si sforzava di fare del suo meglio per tenere il passo. Non voleva deludere la draghessa che l'aveva accolta e curata e voleva fare anche lei del suo meglio per imparare la magia che le stava insegnando. Sognava di diventare più forte e di imparare a difendersi perché non voleva trovarsi mai più in pericolo o ridotta in schiavitù. Ma c'era anche un altro motivo che incoraggiava la piccola Erza ad impegnarsi: l'idea di vivere nella foresta in compagnia di Grandeeney, Natsu e Igneel le piaceva e non voleva costringere la draghessa a mandarla via perché si comportava come un'apprendista incapace. La bambina si sforzava così di fare tutto quello che la sua insegnate le diceva e di starle sempre accanto durante le loro escursioni nella foresta, proprio come quel giorno. La piccola stava seguento come al solito la scia di Grandeeney in mezzo al verde, tenendo tra le mani un cesto fatto di vimini intrecciati per raccogliere tutte le piante che le passava. - Che magia ci vuole per fare questo? -

Quando la draghessa si girò trovò Erza assorta ad osservare l'oggetto e sospirò tra sé e sé prima di rimettersi a camminare - Non ci vuole nessuna magia, così come non me ne è servita per fare il tuo vestito. Se impari bene le proprietà delle piante e come usarle, allora puoi creare moltissime cose. -

La bambina avvampò, imbarazzata per la sciocchezza che aveva appena detto e si affrettò a recuperare la distanza che si era formata nel frattempo, correndo dietro alla draghessa. Quando ormai l'aveva raggiunta, Grandeeney le mise una mano sulla spalla per trattenerla - Facciamo un giro più largo. -

Erza ci mise qualche istante a capire perché: qualche metro più in là in mezzo agli alberi c'era la carcassa di un cervo, spolpato quasi fino all'osso. Doveva essere caduto preda dei lupi o degli orsi o di qualche altro mostro che viveva nella foresta e la cosa non doveva essere accaduta molto tempo fa. Il sangue sull'erba sembrava ancora fresco e dal corpo non veniva nessun cattivo odore.

A quello spettacolo la bambina girò in fretta la testa e si fece un passo in più vicino a Grandeeney nonostante quella non fosse la prima volta che affrontava la morte da vicino. Non solo le era toccato vedere l'uccisione dei suoi genitori quando i mercanti di schiavi erano arrivati al suo villaggio, ma durante la schiavitù aveva anche visto molti compagni di prigionia morire sotto i colpi dei loro aguzzini.

- È triste quando qualcuno muore ... - Sospirò la bambina ma solo per essere ripresa dalla draghessa che l'accompagnava - Perché mai dovrebbe essere triste? La morte è un'inevitabile legge della natura. Fa parte del cerchio della vita esattamente come tutte le altre cose. -

- Il cerchio della vita? - Ripeté Erza senza capire.

- Sì, la vita è come un cerchio, ricordatelo sempre. - Le spiegò Grandeeney - Tutte le cose nascono, crescono e poi muoiono. Per nascere e crescere gli esseri viventi prendono in prestito l'energia della natura e quando muoiono la restituiscono. -

- Come? -

- Prendi l'erba ad esempio. - Provò a spiegarle meglio la draghessa, mentre Erza si sforzava di tenere il filo del discorso. - L'erba cresce assorbendo l'energia della terra, del sole, dell'aria e dell'acqua. I cervi mangiano l'erba per vivere e i lupi mangiano i cervi. Ma quando i lupi muoiono e i loro corpi si distruggono, arricchiscono la terra con le loro energie e permettono a nuova erba di crescere. Ti è più chiaro adesso? -

La bambina annuì, incantata da quel segreto che aveva appena scoperto, ma Grandeeney continuò a camminare come se niente fosse aggiungendo che la natura si muove sempre in modo circolare, come le stagioni.

- E che cosa succede allora quando si muore? - Continuò a domandarle Erza.

- Non te l'ho appena detto? Quando moriamo smettiamo di esistere: è come addormentarsi e non svegliarsi mai più. Spesso gli umani parlano di cose come l'inferno o il paradiso ma niente del genere esiste. Morire è semplicemente scomparire, dissolversi. Ma non è poi così triste se si pensa che è grazie alle energie che lasciamo che nuove vite possono nascere e prosperare. In un certo senso rimaniamo pur sempre parte della natura. -

Erza annuì, anche se non era sicura di aver capito tutto quello che la draghessa le aveva detto, prima di continuare con una nuova domanda - Nessuno si può più svegliare quando muore? -

- Nessuno ho detto. Perché continui a insistere? -

La bambina esitò per un attimo sotto lo sguardo penetrante di Grandeeney e poi abbassò la testa sussurrando che gli uomini che la tenevano prigioniera stavano costruendo una Torre per resuscitare un mago potentissimo.

- Zaref l'Oscuro? - Ripeté Grandeeney con un tono incredulo prima di rimettersi a camminare borbottando con furia - Ecco perché odio gli esseri umani! Così sciocchi e pieni di superstizioni! Infrangono le leggi della natura dall'alba dei tempi e non hanno ancora imparato come funzionano! -

Erza si ritrovò costretta ad accelerare di nuovo il passo per non perdere la sua insegnante. In un certo senso si sentiva rassicurata all'idea che Zaref non sarebbe mai tornato dal mondo dei morti, ma per un altro verso le dispiaceva ancora di più d'essere stata ridotta in schiavitù per niente.

- E i draghi non sono da meno! Esistono fin dal principio eppure si comportano come se non avessero mai visto questo mondo e non sapessero come funziona! Gli uomini e i draghi sono bestie stupide e crudeli! -

- Perché crudeli? -

Soltanto allora Grandeeney si ricordò di avere ancora un'apprendista alle calcagna e che non poteva più correre per i boschi come se fosse da sola. La draghessa si fermò e tornò a girarsi verso la bambina con aria severa, pronta ad impartirle un'altra lezione - Erza, devi sapere che uccidere non è sempre sbagliato. Quando uccidi per mangiare, per difenderti o per difendere chi ami non è mai sbagliato. Tutto il resto è crudeltà e anche molte altre cose sono chiamate crudeli. Ricorda sempre che bisogna rispettare ogni vita, proprio perché ogni vita è unica, irripetibile e non potrà mai tornare indietro. Non fare mai come gli altri uomini e i draghi che si abbandonano spesso alla crudeltà. Tu stessa ai visto di cosa sono capaci, non è così? - La bambina annuì subito, pensando agli uomini della Torre che per lei erano davvero i più cattivi al mondo e Grandeeney riprese la sua passeggiata aggiungendo che pian piano le avrebbe insegnato tutte le leggi della natura, che sono l'unica cosa a cui bisogna ubbidire e che non vanno mai trasgredite se non si vuole diventare crudeli e fare inutilmente del male.

- La natura rende facili le cose. - Continuò la draghessa - Ciò che è necessario non è mai sbagliato, è nel superfluo che spesso si nasconde l'errore. -

Adesso Erza non stava capendo davvero più niente ma si sforzò lo stesso di annuire prendendo nota nella sua testa.

- Voglio spiegarti un'ultima cosa oggi, questa volta sulla magia dei draghi del cielo. - Aggiunse Grandeeney riaccendendo la sua curiosità. - La magia dei draghi del cielo è strettamente collegata al cerchio della vita perché manipola l'aria e quindi il respiro. Gli incantesimi che ti sto insegnando faranno di te un giorno una sky dragon slayer e ti daranno il potere donare e togliere l'aria, ma non voglio che tu faccia un uso sbagliato di queste tecniche: applicale sempre per il bene e mai per il male e ricordati che aria, terra, acqua e luce sono gli elementi che più di tutti si collegano al cerchio della vita. Fuoco, ghiaccio, ombra e acciaio sono invece quelli che si collegano maggiormente alla distruzione del cerchio. Stai attenta in presenza di questi altri elementi. - E proprio come dice il proverbio, parli del drago e ne spuntano le corna. Grandeeney non aveva nemmeno fatto in tempo a finire di parlare di fuoco e tutto il resto che qualcosa saltò giù dal ramo di un albero gridando come una scimmia: si trattava di Natsu.

- Ciao Erza! Ti va di venire con me al lago? -

- Che ci facevi lassù? -

Il bambino ci mise qualche secondo per capire che la domanda veniva da Grandeeney e che si era dimenticato completamente di lei - Ah, ciao Grandeeney! Stavo dando la caccia ai lupi, ma poi siete passate voi e ... -

- Caccia a cosa? -

Ma Erza coprì la voce sconvolta della sua insegnante con una risatina. Durante le ultime settimane lei e Natsu si erano visti molto poco ed il bambino le era mancato sul serio. Quando stavano insieme si divertiva e Natsu le faceva sembrare la foresta il posto più bello del mondo.

- Posso andare Grandeeney? Daiiii! Hai detto che era l'ultima lezione! -

La draghessa si fermò a riflettere qualche istante prima di prendere il cesto di Erza e sospirare - Vi accompagno io. - Non si fidava all'idea di lasciarli da soli, visto quanto era terribile ed irresponsabile il figlio di Igneel.

Erza esultò, Natsu di meno ma il trio si incamminò lo stesso nella direzione prescelta. Occorse qualche minuto perché raggiungessero il grande lago che si trovava nelle Foresta dell'Est, giusto sotto le pendici delle montagne. Quando uscirono dagli alberi ed Erza scorse finalmente quel grande specchio scintillante sotto il sole, spalancò la bocca per la meraviglia. Il lago era davvero vasto e ad alimentarlo c'era addirittura una piccola cascata che raccoglieva e portava a valle tutta l'acqua prodotta dalle nevi che si scioglievano sui monti. Un fiume lento e placido lasciava poi il lago in direzione del mare, che da quel punto non era nemmeno troppo lontano. Erba alta e canne verdi, incorniciavano l'intero specchio d'acqua mentre uccelli variopinti di tutti i tipi sguazzavano sulla superficie e volavano tutt'attorno.

- È bellissimo! - Esclamò Erza ma ancor prima che potesse avvicinarsi all'acqua per guardare meglio, Natsu le sfrecciò accanto gettando i vestiti a terra e tuffandosi con un tonfo. Un mare di schizzi la inondò in pieno.

- Che fai? -

- Il bagno! Igneel ha detto che è una parte importante dell'allenamento per diventare dragon slayer! Devo farlo almeno una volta a settimana! - Natsu non sapeva che quella che gli aveva detto il padre era una piccola bugia per convincerlo a rimanere pulito ed aveva preso molto sul serio la faccenda del bagno: si stava già strofinando le braccia a più non posso. - Buttati anche tu! -

- NO! - E quello era un "NO! NEANCHE PER SOGNO!" Erza si girò di scatto imbarazzatissima all'idea che il suo amico si fosse appena tuffato senza neanche l'ombra di un costume. Era vero che anche lei non faceva un bagno da un po' ma ...

- L'acqua non è fredda come sembra! - Natsu non era il tipo da accettare un no come risposta, per quanto fosse tassativo. La bambina non fece nemmeno in tempo a scansarsi prima che l'altro l'afferrasse, sfilandole con la forza il vestito e trascinandola con sé in acqua. D'estate il lago davvero molto tiepido ma Erza lanciò lo stesso uno strillo disumano mentre piombava giù, facendo innalzare in volo un intero stormo d'uccelli.

- Ahaha! Hai visto? Mica è così male? - Ridacchiò Natsu nonostante la faccia incredula dell'altra bambina. Era così impegnato a ridere che gli occorse come al solito qualche secondo di più per rendersi conto che c'era qualcosa che non andava. - Uhm ... Erza ... Ti sei persa qualcosa? -

- Cosa? -

Natsu fece a stento in tempo ad indicare in direzione delle gambe prima che una raffica di schizzi minacciasse di annegarlo riempiendogli la bocca - SEI TU CHE HAI QUALCOSA DI TROPPO! Io non ho perso niente! -

Di fronte a quella scena, Grandeeney lanciò un sospiro e andò a sedersi comodamente sotto le fronde di un salice. Non era sicura che fosse un bene il fatto che anche Igneel avesse un cucciolo d'uomo, specie se crescendo Natsu avesse mantenuto lo stesso carattere e fosse rimasto così irrequieto e intraprendente. Si domandò se Igneel fosse davvero capace di insegnargli tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno. Da parte sua lei avrebbe fatto del suo meglio con Erza: le avrebbe insegnato tutte le leggi della natura, ma nessuna prima del tempo, perché la natura ha dei tempi precisi.

- Lo sto dicendo per il tuo bene! Dovresti farti visitare da Grandeeney! -

- Piantala di dire scemenze! Io sono a posto! -

- Come fai a essere a posto se ti manca il! Glurg! -

No. Grandeeney scosse la testa. Igneel e Natsu non erano assolutamente un bene.


	6. Inizio autunno

**C'è un'altra cosa che ho presto in prestito per scrivere questa storia. Di tanto in tanto compaiono i nomi e alcune delle creature presenti nella famosa serie di videogiochi di Monster Hunter. L'idea mi è venuta proprio perchè Hiro Mashima ha realizzato anche un altro manga sull'argomento, Monster Hunter Orage, che è molto carino e vi suggerisco di leggere. Non ho altro da drivi: buona lettura e vediamo chi conosce il famigerato mostro che sta per apparire in questo capitolo! **

**Inizio autunno**

L'estate trascorse veloce per Natsu ed Erza, impegnati a giocare e a seguire gli insegnamenti dei loro draghi guardiani. Ben presto le foglie cominciarono a cambiare colore e a cadere, formando a terra un manto variopinto. Il sottobosco scricchiolava sotto i loro piedi quando i due bambini passeggiavano per la foresta, come quel giorno d'inizio autunno.

- Allora Erza come vanno i tuoi incantesimi? - Domandò il bambino, pieno d'aspettativa. Erza era ansiosa di imparare la magia dei draghi del cielo, ma Natsu era ancora più impaziente di lei. Fino a quel momento si era esercitato combattendo tutti i giorni contro Igneel e non vedeva l'ora di potersi allenare con un altro dragon slayer. - Hai imparato a mangiare l'aria? - Continuò il bambino come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, ma Erza si ritrovò ad aggrottare le sopracciglia - Che vuoi dire? -

- I dragon slayer come me possono mangiare il fuoco, quelli del cielo non mangiano l'aria? -

Soltanto allora la bambina intuì a cosa si stava riferendo: anche Grandeeney le aveva spiegato una cosa simile. Ogni dragon slayer può usare il proprio elemento per alimentarsi e recuperare le energie, una tecnica che usano anche i draghi. Per sua sfortuna un adepto della magia del cielo non poteva mangiare semplicemente l'aria come se nulla fosse. - Posso solo mangiare l'incantesimo di un altro, se usa l'aria. -

- Ohh... Beh, meglio di niente. Ah! Ora che mi ricordo Igneel mi ha detto che nemmeno io posso mangiare tutti gli incantesimi ma solo quelli di fuoco. Però ha detto anche che c'è una magia proibita: se mangi un altro elemento puoi usarlo per un po' ma l'effetto ti avvelena. -

Erza annuì: anche Grandeeney si era raccomandata seriamente di non mangiare incantesimi di altro tipo.

- Ma puoi fare qualche altra magia? -

- Sta a vedere! - La bambina gli schioccò un occhiolino, poi inspirò profondamente e soffiò fuori con tutta la forza e la magia che aveva. Le foglie depositate a terra schizzarono in aria formando un piccolo turbine e tornarono a depositarsi ondeggiando, quasi come se stessero danzando. Non era ancora un ruggito potente come quello di Natsu, ma era già un progresso: nessun essere umano sarebbe mai riuscito a fare altrettanto senza essere prima iniziato alle arti della magia.

- Grandeeney mi sta anche insegnando un incantesimo che guarisce, ma non mi riesce ancora bene ... - Erza provò a stendere le mani e a raccogliervi un po' d'energia ma tutto ciò che ottenne fu una piccola luce che non durò più di un istante.

- Sei ancora scarsa ... -

- NATSU! -

- Ma è vero! - Ridacchiò il bambino - Non diventerai mai forte come me! -

- Ho appena iniziato! Diventerò più forte di te! -

- Naa ... Impossibile! Le femmine sono sempre meno forti dei maschi! -

Quando Erza provò a sferrargli un pugno per dimostrare il contrario, Natsu la bloccò afferrandola per una mano e se la tirò dietro, ridacchiando come se nulla fosse. - Non perdere altro tempo, vieni! -

- Dove mi porti oggi? -

- Alle terme! -

Erza scosse la testa, domandandosi chi avesse mai costruito delle terme in mezzo alla foresta, ma Natsu era così entusiasta mostrargliele che non poteva di certo dirgli di no.

I due bambini si incamminarono così lungo il fianco delle montagne ai confini della foresta, prendendo un sentiero tutto in salita in mezzo ai cespugli e ai sassi, una stradina che probabilmente frequentavano solo le capre e gli stambecchi. Ormai quando, Erza non ce la faceva più a muovere nemmeno un passo, i due sbucarono finalmente su un altopiano di roccia. Di qui e di là c'erano diverse pozze che emanavano una nebbiolina tiepida. Alcune erano così calde che l'acqua all'interno bolliva, ma altre lo erano di meno a tal punto che un intera famiglia di macachi le aveva scelte per rilassarsi. Erza non aveva mai visto delle scimmie più buffe di quelle, con il pelo tutto bagnato e le facce rosse. Sull'altopiano c'erano anche numerosi ruscelli che scorrevano tra la roccia e le incrostazioni di calcare e sali che decoravano le sorgenti. Per finire, da un lato c'era una parete di roccia grigia a fargli da protezione ma dall'altra nient'altro che uno strapiombo, che si apriva su di un panorama mozzafiato: da lì era possibile vedere tutta la foresta.

- Guarda! - Esclamò Natsu, leggendo letteralmente nella testa dell'amica ed indicando di sotto - Lì si vede casa mia! La vista qui è fantastica ma la cosa migliore è fare il bagno! - Erza si riscosse di colpo e smise di ammirare lo spettacolo sotto di lei per girarsi di nuovo in direzione della pozze, da dove i macachi li fissavano con aria imbronciata.

- Ma è occupato ... -

- Non ti preoccupare per le scimmie! A loro ci penso io! - Natsu non perse un secondo di più per mettersi a sbracciare e a strillare. Voleva spaventare i macachi e farli scappare ma non ottenne il risultato desiderato. Un paio di scimmie si mise subito imitarlo, un'altra gli scioccò una linguaccia ed il resto del branco scoppiò a ridere, coinvolgendo anche Erza.

- Non prendetemi in giro! - A quel punto Natsu decise di passare all'attacco ma solo per essere travolto da una gragnola di sassi e spruzzi d'acqua. Quando il bambino si buttò nella pozza per colpire le scimmie, tutte quante si precipitarono fuori, saltandogli addosso e sulla testa. In men che non di dica l'intera sorgente divenne un putiferio, con il piccolo dragon slayer che correva dietro ai macachi e quelli che se la ridevano di lui, saltando da tutte le parti. Anche Erza, che stava ridendo a più non posso, si ritrovò ad un certo punto con le scimmie che la spingevano e finì seduta in mezzo ad un ruscello.

- Ora mi avete rotto! - Alla fine Natsu si coprì di fuoco e scagliò una fiammata in aria infuriato come non mai. I macachi erano dispettosi ma non stupidi ed a quel punto capirono finalmente che era ora di darsela a gambe. Potevano pure prendersela con due bambini indifesi, ma un mago era un'altra storia.

- Scappate! Scappate! - Natsu li inseguì fino all'imbocco del sentiero, aspettando che sparissero in mezzo ai cespugli e che il silenzio tornasse sulle fonti. - Tzè, odio le scimmie. -

- Ma se sembravi uno di loro! - Anche Erza provò ad imitare il modo in cui si era messo a sbracciare e Natsu avvampò come un peperone - Almeno io non mi sono fatto buttare nell'acqua! Come vuoi diventare più forte di me se ti battono perfino le scimmie? -

In un certo senso la sua osservazione era esatta, visto che Erza era ancora seduta in mezzo ad un ruscello, ma la bambina non aveva alcuna intenzione di accettare la sconfitta. Incrociò le braccia per darsi più contegno e ... - Lo hai detto tu che fare il bagno qui è fantastico. -

- Lo hai fatto di proposito? - E purtroppo Natsu era così ingenuo da credere a tutto quello che gli veniva detto. Igneel non gli aveva ancora insegnato che non era saggio mostrarsi così sciocchi davanti ad una femmina, ma per fortuna nemmeno Grandeeney aveva ancora insegnato ad Erza come avvantaggiarsi della stupidità dei maschi.

- Ma se vuoi fare il bagno è meglio che ti butti nelle sorgenti! Forza! - La bambina non fece nemmeno in tempo a rialzarsi prima che Natsu la tirasse di nuovo in piedi per una mano, rischiando di farla scivolare sulla roccia bagnata. - Di qu! - Fu allora che Natsu si fermò di colpo, guardandosi attorno con aria sospettosa. Erza colse subito che c'era qualcosa che non andava nel suo sguardo ma quando provò a chiedergli cosa stava succedendo Natsu la zittì alzando una mano. Il piccolo dragon slayer aveva sentito uno strano odore nell'aria ma non riusciva a decifrare bene né da dove venisse né a cosa appartenesse. Aveva qualcosa di simile alle nuvole dei temporali, ma il cielo era sereno e quindi non poteva trattarsi di un acquazzone in arrivo.

Per fortuna il bambino colse giusto in tempo un rumore di ciottoli che precipitavano lungo la montagna e si fece precipitosamente indietro, trascinando l'amica con sé. L'attimo dopo un mostro atterrò con un tonfo terrificante in mezzo alle sorgenti. QQQuando si girò puntando i suoi occhi rossi ed il suo ghigno contro di loro, Erza non riuscì a trattenere un grido di terrore: non aveva mai visto una bestia simile. Aveva qualcosa di scimmiesco, proprio come i macachi di prima ma era molto, molto più grande. Sulla testa faceva sfoggio di un paio di grosse corna e sulla schiena aveva una criniera arruffata e di un color oro brillante. Dietro di lui una coda leonina si muoveva lentamente come quella di un predatore pronto a balzare sulla sua vittima.

Nemmeno Natsu, aveva mai incontrato una bestia come quella ed ignorava il motivo per cui fosse lì e li stesse attaccando, ma non perse lo stesso nemmeno un istante di tempo per mettersi tra il mostro ed Erza: non poteva permettergli di avvicinarsi alla sua amica che non conosceva ancora nessun incantesimo in grado di proteggerla. - Scappa. -

Tuttavia Erza era così terrorizzata che non riuscì nemmeno a processare l'ordine che aveva appena ricevuto.

Il mostro fu il primo a rompere gli indugi, lanciandosi alla carica contro i due bambini e Natsu reagì altrettanto in fretta correndogli incontro con i pugni alzati e coperti di fiamme. Gli assestò un colpo in mezzo al petto ma senza alcun risultato: il mostro contrattaccò con una delle sue grandi zampe mandandolo a sbattere contro la roccia che faceva da contorno alle fonti. Un colpo del genere avrebbe tramortito qualunque avversario, ma Natsu non era un bambino comune. Durante i suoi allenamenti aveva ricevuto così tanti colpi da Igneel che ormai occorreva qualcosa in più per batterlo. Si tirò rapidamente fuori dalle macerie e questa volta scagliò una fiammata. Non si aspettava di certo che il mostro replicasse spalancando a sua volta la bocca e scagliando un raggio elettrico. Le fiamme vennero disperse in un secondo e Natsu investito dalla scarica scivolò per terra, annerito e facendo fumo da tutte le parti. A quel punto il mostro richiuse la bocca, ringhiò un'ultima volta e si girò in direzione di Erza, che lo stava ancora fissando impietrita dal suo posto. Nonostante Natsu le avesse ordinato di scappare, la bambina era così spaventata da non riuscire nemmeno a muovere un passo. Sapeva che doveva andare via di lì e in fretta, ma il suo corpo si rifiutava di risponderle. Quando il mostro sollevò una zampa, pronto a schiacciarla, l'unica cosa che Erza riuscì a fare fu quella di chiudere gli occhi.

- SCAPPA! -

Per fortuna il colpo non la raggiunse. Erza riaprì gli occhi ma solo per scoprire che Natsu si era miracolosamente rimesso in piedi ed aveva aggredito il mostro saltandogli sulla schiena. Il bambino non aveva abbastanza forza per competere contro di lui, questo era vero, eppure aveva ancora qualche carta da giocare ed intendeva usarle tutte.

- Vattene Erza! -

Natsu si strinse più forte alla criniera del suo avversario appiccandole il fuoco con il suo soffio rovente. La bestia reagì immediatamente, ululando di rabbia e di dolore e ad agitandosi come se fosse impazzita. Il piccolo dragon slayer piantò le unghie ancora più a fondo nella pelliccia per evitare di farsi sbalzare via, ma alla fine la creatura ebbe la meglio e riuscì a strapparlo con una delle sue grandi zampe, scagliandolo di nuovo in mezzo alle rocce. A quel punto le fiamme si spensero quasi subito, ottenendo l'unico risultato di lasciare il mostro con la schiena bruciata ed ancora più furioso di prima. La bestia ruggì, picchiandosi i pugni sul petto come un gorilla infuriato e poi cominciò a brillare, raccogliendo tra le zanne tutta l'elettricità di cui era capace. Un altro colpo di quelli e non solo Natsu sarebbe stato spacciato, ma con lui anche la piccola Erza. Se l'elettricità avesse incontrato l'acqua delle sorgenti di sicuro l'effetto sarebbe stato letale. Non c'erano molte alternative. Natsu si issò di nuovo in piedi, respirando a fatica e pregando che Igneel non scoprisse mai quello che stava per fare - Fatti avanti bestiaccia! -

Il mostro non si fece ripetere l'invito e ruggì con tutta la forza che aveva, scagliando fuori la sua elettricità ma Natsu questa volta era pronto ad accoglierla. Il bambino inspirò profondamente risucchiando con la bocca tutta la scossa, come se fosse stata una semplice voluta di fumo. Il suo avversario si fermò a fissarlo, con aria confusa, ma non fece nemmeno in tempo a capire cosa stesse per succedere. Quando anche Natsu ruggì lo fece liberando non solo un'enorme fiammata, ma anche tutta l'elettricità che aveva appena ingoiato.

La bestia riuscì a stento a coprirsi gli occhi per proteggersi dalla luce accecante, poi l'incantesimo del piccolo dragon slayer investì lui e le sorgenti alle sue spalle.

Ci fu un'esplosione incredibile.

Pezzi di pietra, gocce d'acqua bollente e vapore schizzarono da tutte le parti ed il mostro perse l'equilibrio, scivolando di sotto lungo il precipizio con un verso lancinante, così forte da perforare i timpani. Ci fu il rumore di un paio di tonfi, mentre il suo corpo sbatteva lungo la montagna e poi giù, nel fondo della valle, ma alla fine il silenzio tornò sulle sorgenti. Natsu rimase ancora qualche istante fermo al suo posto, ansimando, poi crollò anche lui. Ormai aveva consumato così tanta energia da non riuscire più nemmeno a reggersi in piedi ma era contento: non solo era riuscito a battere il suo avversario ma aveva anche difeso Erza.

- Natsu! - La bambina ci mise un po' a costringere le gambe che le tremavano a rimettersi a funzionare, ma quando arrivò accanto all'amico lo trovò con un sorriso ebete stampato sulla faccia.

- Ha ... Hai visto? - Gorgogliò Natsu - Ho vinto! Però mi sento un po' ... Non credo di stare bene ... - Il bambino rideva nonostante tutto ma Erza non riusciva a capire davvero cosa ci fosse di divertente in tutto quello che era appena successo. Il suo amico era così malconcio che a vederlo in quello stato non riuscì oltre a trattenere le lacrime. Voleva aiutarlo ma quando provò a richiamare la magia che Grandeeney le aveva insegnato per guarire le ferite, la luce sulle sue dita si spense di nuovo dopo qualche secondo senza sortire alcun effetto.

- Perché quella faccia? - Continuò ancora Nastu, cercando di calmarla - È tutto a posto! -

Eppure Erza non poteva accettare quello che era appena successo. Si era comportata da vera codarda. Possibile che dovesse essere così debole? Così fragile? Perché gli altri erano sempre costretti a proteggerla? Non voleva vedere mai più qualcuno ridotto in quello stato a causa sua!

Erza stava ancora cercando disperatamente di attivare la sua magia quando una raffica fece increspare tutta la superficie delle sorgenti termali, scompigliandole i capelli.

- Che cos'è successo qui? -

- Grandeeney! - La bambina alzò gli occhi al cielo implorante, con le guance coperte di lacrime e la dragonessa non esitò oltre ad atterrare accanto a lei. Non conosceva i dettagli dello scontro che i due bambini avevano avuto poco prima, ma non le occorse molo per intuire dall'odore di Natsu, che doveva aver inghiottito qualche strano incantesimo e che adesso stava soffrendo degli effetti collaterali provocati da quel veleno.

- Sali sulla mia schiena. - Grandeeney si accucciò, ripiegando le grandi e soffici ali e fece cenno ad Erza di salire, mentre con una delle sue zampe afferrava il piccolo Natsu, ormai quasi completamente incosciente.

- Dove porti mio figlio? - Tuonò un'altra voce dall'alto rivelando il fatto che anche Igneel si era precipitato sul posto e che adesso stava sorvolando le sorgenti volando in circolo; per lui non c'era abbastanza spazio per atterrare.

- Mi dispiace vecchio bestione ma non credo che tu saresti in grado di rimediare a tutti questi danni! - Ruggì l'altra dragonessa, assicurandosi che Erza si fosse aggrappata bene alla pelliccia sul suo collo. - Non avresti dovuto insegnargli una tecnica così pericolosa! - E Grandeeney spiccò il volo senza aggiungere altro, lasciandosi il drago di fuoco alle spalle.

- Non avrei dovuto, eh? - Ridacchiò Igneel sorvolando ancora le fonti e scorgendo la sagoma del mostro precipitato oltre il burrone: un rajang. Perfino il drago ne aveva incontrati pochi durante la sua lunghissima vita, ma quegli incontri erano stati più che sufficienti per insegnargli che si trattava di bestie estremamente pericolose e violente. Nessuno sapeva cosa facessero i rajang per vivere, se non gli appartenenti a quella stessa specie, ma tutta la foresta tremava al suono del ruggito di quei vagabondi e gli animali correvano al riparo per evitare la loro furia selvaggia. Forse era vero, non era stato saggio insegnare a Natsu anche quella tecnica proibita, ma aveva pur sempre dato i suoi frutti. Se a otto anni era già capace di abbattere un rajang a diciotto cosa sarebbe mai diventato? Igneel si lasciò sfuggire un ultimo risolino, fiero di suoi figlio, prima di allontanarsi anche lui, seguendo la scia Grandeeney.

Quando quella sera Natsu si svegliò gli girava così tanto la testa e si sentiva lo stomaco così sottosopra che perfino tenere gli occhi aperti era un'impresa.

- Natsu! - Ma la dolce voce di Erza lo convinse lo stesso a spalancare le palpebre. La bambina era seduta accanto a lui con gli occhi lucidi ma stava sorridendo, felice per il fatto che si fosse appena ripreso.

- Non provare a muoverti. - Gli intimò un'altra voce ed il bambino realizzò soltanto allora che si trattava del ruggito cupo di Grandeeney e che adesso si trovava steso nella sua caverna. - Dopo tutta quell'elettricità che hai ingoiato il tuo corpo ci metterà un paio di giorni a smaltire l'effetto. Devi stare a riposo e soprattutto non mangiare niente! -

Non mangiare niente? Natsu strabuzzò gli occhi. Che punizione era mai quella? Certo si sentiva un po' strano con lo stomaco ma c'era pur sempre spazio per un pezzetto di carne ...

- Ahahaha! Non spaventarlo con quelle minacce! - La risata di Igneel giunse dall'esterno, rombando tra le pareti della caverna - Si è appena ripreso! E poi potresti anche fargli i complimenti! Figliolo sei stato davvero in gamba contro quel mostro! - Questa volta, ascoltando i complimenti del padre, il bambino si gonfiò d'orgoglio ma venne subito riscosso da una specie di terremoto. Grandeeney si era rimessa in piedi scagliandosi contro l'intruso - Non dire idiozie! Ma lo sai che pericolo hanno corso? Sarebbe stato meglio se fossero scappati! Come speri di crescere un cucciolo d'uomo se gli insegni delle cose del genere? Irresponsabile! -

- Ehi, Grandeeney attenta con quelle zanne! -

Natsu si lasciò sfuggire una risatina immaginandosi la scena di suo padre che tentava invano di sfuggire all'altra dragonessa.

- Natsu ... - Ma non riuscì a pensarci a lungo perché ben presto si ritrovò stretto tra le braccia di Erza. I suoi capelli scarlatti gli solleticavano il naso ma la sensazione non era spiacevole, sarebbe rimasto volentieri così per un bel po' di tempo. Il suo profumo aveva l'effetto di una medicina e gli alleviava la nausea. - Grazie per avermi salvata. - Singhiozzò la bambina e lui annuì, leggermente confuso dall'effetto dell'abbraccio.

- Ma ti voglio fare una promessa! - Quando Erza si staccò, Natsu si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio. La bambina aveva un'espressione terribilmente determinata - Da oggi in poi mi allenerò di più! Diventerò più forte! Così la prossima volta sarò io ad aiutarti! Imparerò anche la magia che guarisce così ti farò riprendere più in fretta! -

- Vuoi davvero farmi guarire prima? -

Erza annuì con convinzione e Natsu colse al volo l'occasione per strattonarla di nuovo giù, tenendola stretta per un braccio. Le si accoccolò accanto poggiandole la testa contro la spalla. Aveva passato tutte le notti della sua vita sotto l'ala protettiva di Igneel e per lui era praticamente impossibile l'idea di addormentarsi senza qualcosa a cui stringersi. Erza di sicuro meno calda del drago ma almeno profumava meglio del vecchio bestione squamoso.

- Buonanotte. -

- Bu ... notte ... - Farfugliò l'altra rigida come uno stecco. Natsu fu il primo a sprofondare nel mondo dei sogni ma dopo qualche minuto nemmeno lei riuscì a resistere oltre alla tentazione e socchiuse gli occhi, stringendosi all'amico.


	7. Uomini e draghi

**Buona domenica a tutti! Ecco in arrivo anche il capitolo di questa settimana! Divertitevi e fate una buona lettura!**

**Uomini e draghi**

- Non rimanere indietro! - Grandeeney aveva assunto la sua forma umana e stava camminando lentamente lungo un sentiero invisibile, scrutando tutte le piante che ne costellavano il bordo. Erza la seguiva e di tanto in tanto si fermava per staccare le foglie secche e colorate che pendevano dai rami più bassi.

- Memorizza bene questa pianta. - Le spiegò Grandeeney, staccando un pezzetto da un piccolo arbusto per mostrarlo meglio. Aveva delle foglie di un bel verde, ovali e leggermente a punta nonostante la stagione autunnale. - Questa è ipecacuana. È una pianta che può provocare ... -

La voce di Natsu la troncò di netto - Oh! Mi ricordo quella cosa! L'ho mangiata una volta! -

- Già! - Gli fece eco Igneel; anche lui aveva assunto la sua forma umana per camminare meglio in mezzo alla foresta. - Continuavi a vomitare fuoco da tutte le parti! È stata una delle peggiori giornate della mia vita! - Il drago sottolineò il concetto assestando un pugno sulla testa del figlio. - Non usare mai più come contorno cose che non sai cosa sono! -

Grandeeney serrò più forte il pezzo di arbusto - Per questo è utile come emetico per espellere i veleni e in piccole dosi anche come espettorante ... -

- Ma sei sempre tu che mi dici che un dragon slayer per crescere deve mangiare anche le verdure! - Continuò Natsu comprendo la sua voce. Igneel ruggì - Le verdure non piante a caso! -

- Non sono uguali? -

- Smettetela! - Sibilò Grandeeney tra i denti, pietrificando Natsu e Igneel col suono della sua voce - State rovinando la nostra lezione! Perché ci state seguendo? -

- Non vi stiamo seguendo. - Le rispose Igneel - Stiamo facendo anche noi la nostra lezione. -

- E CIOÈ? -

- Come pedinare silenziosamente una preda. -

Grandeeney roteò gli occhi, riprendendo a camminare con uno sbuffo - Lo sapete cosa ci vorrebbe per voi? Una dose letale di elscozia! - Grandeeney marciò via, lasciandosi dietro Igneel e Natsu. - È una pianta che fa dormire. - Gli spiegò Erza, vedendo i loro sguardi confusi. Dopo poco tutti e tre ricominciarono a camminare.

- Però Grandeeney ha ragione! - Esclamò Erza dopo qualche passo - Natsu, dovresti fare più silenzio! -

- Perché devo fare più silenzio? -

- Perché te l'ho appena detto io che sono più grande e bisogna sempre ascoltare chi è più grande di te. -

Grazie ai suoi poteri, Grandeeney aveva determinato, dopo un accurato esame, che Erza aveva all'incirca un anno o un anno e mezzo in più di Natsu. Per una questione di praticità la dragonessa aveva anche deciso di spostare il compleanno di Erza a inizio estate e di far sì che coincidesse con quello di Natsu (in fondo erano arrivati entrambi per la prima volta nella foresta durante la stessa stagione). Da quando Grandeeney aveva deciso questa nuova regola, Erza non perdeva occasione per usarla a suo vantaggio, anche se invano. Natsu non ci stava e non gli piaceva l'idea di dover ubbidire a qualcuno perché era semplicemente più grande di lui. Ogni volta aveva un'obiezione diversa "Io sono da più tempo in questa foresta, quindi sono io quello più grande!" "Io faccio da più tempo il dragon slayer!" "Io sono più alto!" E poi: " Io sono più mitico!"

Non c'era proprio verso di convincerlo ...

- Ancora non ci credo che sei più grande tu! -

- E invece è vero! -

Mentre i due discutevano Igneel ridacchiava sotto i baffi. Lo sapevano tutti fin dalla preistoria che aria e fuoco erano un'accoppiata pericolosa; soffiare sui carboni ardenti non è mai una buona idea. Più aria si aggiunge alla miscela più le fiamme si gonfiano e si fanno arroganti. Forse era per questo motivo che lui e Grandeeney non erano mai andati d'accordo. Era già un miracolo poter stare nel raggio di un chilometro senza che la dragonessa provasse a morderlo. Di sicuro si trattava dell'effetto miracoloso prodotto dai loro piccoli dragon slayer.

- Erza! - Chiamò Grandeeney e la bambina si affrettò a raggiungerla. Si era fermata più avanti vicino ad un gruppo di lunghe canne. Crescevano vicino ad un acquitrino ed erano della stessa famiglia di quelle che costeggiavano il lago, alte, con delle sottili foglie verdi ed un'estremità marrone e pelosa. - Di questa abbiamo già parlato, typha latifolia. Ti ricordi per cosa si può usare il rizoma? -

- Ci si può fare della farina! -

- Ohi, Igneel! - Il drago si riscosse sentendo Natsu che lo tirava per il bordo della manica - Ma sono nati prima i dragon slayer di fuoco o quelli del cielo? -

- Oh! - Esclamò il drago - Questa sì che è una bella domanda! I primi sono nati quattrocento anni fa. -

- Erano quelli di fuoco? -

- In realtà i dragon slayer di tutti gli elementi sono nati contemporaneamente. -

Natsu lanciò uno sbuffo.

- Vedi ... - Gli spiegò Igneel - Quattrocento anni fa ci fu un'enorme guerra tra uomini e draghi e per questo nacquero i primi dragon slayer. -

- Le foglie se le essicchi si possono usare per ... -

- DAVVERO? - La voce di Natsu coprì di nuovo quella di Grandeeney, strappandole una smorfia.

- Vedi, quattrocento anni fa i draghi erano i dominatori assoluti del mondo. Controllavano le montagne, le valli, il cielo e i mari. Ma non andavano d'accordo con gli umani, la maggior parte dei draghi li considerava semplici ... bocconcini da sgranocchiare. -

Ormai nemmeno più Erza stava ascoltando la sua insegnante, le sue orecchie si erano automaticamente sintonizzate sulla storia che Igneel stava raccontando.

- Il fusto invece, se tagliato e affilato come si deve può fungere da ottima lancia. - Grandeeney scagliò la canna che aveva staccato con rabbia e Igneel per evitarla fu costretto ad abbassare la testa. - Ehi! Si può sapere che ti prende? -

- Di tutte le sciocchezze di cui potevi parlare, dovevi tirare in ballo proprio questa? - Sibilò la dragonessa ma Igneel scosse la testa - Che c'è? Prima o poi avremmo dovuto raccontargliela lo stesso! -

- Davvero c'è stata una guerra tra uomini e draghi? - Continuò ad insistere Natsu, si stava già immaginando la scena - Hai combattuto anche tu? -

- Questo testone è stato il primo che ha avuto l'idea di insegnare agli umani la magia dei draghi per difendersi. - Gli spiegò Grandeeney incrociando le braccia sul petto - È stato lui il folle a raccogliere dragon slayer e draghi per combattere a favore dell'umanità. -

- Ehi! Non parlare così! Anche tu eri in squadra! È per questo che hai imparato tutte queste cose sulle arti mediche, la tessitura e quelle robe che fanno gli umani! - Sbottò Igneel ma la dragonessa gli diede le spalle rimettendosi a cercare piante officinali. - Si vede che la gioventù aveva annebbiato la mia facoltà di giudizio. Si imparano molte cose con l'esperienza. -

- Davvero hai guidato un esercito di draghi e dragon slayer per salvare l'umanità? - Natsu richiamò di nuovo l'attenzione di Igneel strattonandolo per il braccio. Di colpo suo padre gli sembrava ancora più grande, forte e incredibile che mai. - Sì. - Il drago annuì - Io, Grandeeney ed un pugno di valorosi draghi e dragon slayer abbiamo affrontato ben diecimila nemici! -

- Metallicana, Skiadrum, Wessiologia, Atlas Flame ... - Scandì Grandeeney come se ogni nome fosse più eloquente dell'altro - Che pugno di valorosi! - La sua voce era così ironica e velenosa.

- E CHI HA VINTO? - A questa domanda Igneel ridacchiò e poggiò una mano sulla testa del figlio per scompigliargli i capelli - Ma è evidente: abbiamo vinto noi. Altrimenti non sarei qui a parlarti e non ci saresti nemmeno tu ed Erza. Probabilmente gli umani sarebbero stati distrutti. -

- Hai ragione! E guarda alla fine che cosa abbiamo ottenuto! Che meraviglioso risultato! - La voce di Grandeeney lo interruppe di nuovo - È vero: abbiamo salvato l'umanità ma a causa di quella guerra la nostra razza si è quasi estinta, la magia che gli abbiamo insegnato si è persa nelle generazioni successive e gli umani sono diventati i padroni più arroganti e presuntuosi che questo pianeta abbia mai avuto! Calpestano e maltrattano la natura e si ammazzano tra di loro come se non appartenessero alla stessa specie. Infrangono tutte le leggi della vita e della morte e hanno imparato nuove arti sempre più terribili e distruttive. Zaref, Etherion, Face o qualche altra diavoleria e vedrai che un giorno o l'altro gli umani si estingueranno da soli! Scompariranno anche loro e il nostro sforzo sarà stato doppiamente inutile! -

- Siete ... - Azzardò Erza - Gli ultimi draghi rimasti? -

- Non proprio gli ultimi. - Le confessò Igneel - Ma non so cosa sia successo agli altri. Alla fine della guerra eravamo molto pochi e coi secoli quel numero si deve essere ridotto ancora di più. Probabilmente anche loro hanno deciso di ritirarsi in disparte. -

- Una volta non potevi fare una passeggiata senza incontrare un drago. - Sospirò Grandeeney - Adesso non puoi girare per il mondo senza trovare umani da tutte le parti. Dovrebbero ringraziarci e invece ci tocca starcene rintanati nelle foreste e nelle grotte per evitare di spaventarli a morte e di farci attaccare. Hanno paura di troppe cose gli umani. -

- Hanno paura dei draghi? - Esclamò Natsu - È impossibile! -

- E invece è vero. - Gli spiegò Erza - Prima di arrivare qui anche io avevo sentito soltanto brutte storie sui draghi, hanno tutti paura. -

- Ma è stupido! - Natsu pestò un piede per terra - Igneel e Grandeeney sono buoni, non è giusto che abbiano paura di loro! Hanno paura anche dei dragon slayer? -

- Non credo. - Cercò di rassicurarlo Igneel - I dragon slayer erano una cosa all'ultimo grido, quattrocento anni fa. E sono sicuro che quando sarete abbastanza grandi per viaggiare per il mondo e parlerete alle altre persone di come sono fatti i draghi forse cambieranno idea. -

Natsu incendiò subito i pugni - Allora sbrighiamoci a finire questo allenamento! -

- Non mettergli sciocchezze in testa. - Quando Igneel si girò scoprì che Grandeeney si era allontanata di parecchi passi. - Certe cose non cambiano mai. Vieni Erza, svelta! - Nei suoi occhi c'era disprezzo e rabbia ma anche una punta di malinconia. Igneel scosse la testa, senza sapere cosa dirle e Grandeeney si girò, sparendo a grandi passi in mezzo al fitto della foresta con la sua allieva. Forse stava pensando agli umani di cui si era occupata quattrocento anni prima e al modo in cui l'avevano ripagata. Non aveva tutti i torti a sentirsi delusa in quel modo. Avevano lottato per loro, si erano impegnati per salvarli ed alla fine tutto ciò che avevano ottenuto era stato estinguere la loro stessa razza.

Un vero peccato ... Ma Igneel nonostante tutto non riusciva ancora a odiare gli umani. Avrebbe rifatto le stesse scelte un milione di volte e continuava a sperare in un futuro migliore.

Quando otto anni prima aveva sentito degli strani versi sul bordo della foresta e aveva scoperto il piccolo Natsu, aveva capito subito che la sorte gli stava dando una seconda possibilità. Occuparsi di lui ed insegnare di nuovo la magia dei dragon slayer forse era solo una piccola goccia nel mare ma c'era pur sempre la possibilità che un giorno quella goccia avrebbe giovato all'umanità intera. Forse anche ai draghi rimasti.

Stare in compagnia di quei piccoli umani lo rendeva felice e Igneel avrebbe attraversato di nuovo tutti i secoli della sua vita, guerre e cataclismi pur di tornare lì, in quel piccolo angolo di foresta insieme a loro. E in fondo era convinto che anche Grandeeney sentiva le stesse cose.


	8. Inizio inverno

**Ecco il nuovo capitolo della settimana! Ho scritto questo capiolo durante un noioso pomeriggio di pioggia ma credo che sia venuto lo stesso abbastanza divertente. Voglio lasciarvi anticipandovi una cosa: dopo l'inverno ci rimane la primavera ma poi ad un certo punto le stagioni cominceranno a scorrere più velocemente e tra un capitolo e l'altro ci sarà sempre almeno un salto di un paio d'anni. Tra non molto Natsu ed Erza cominceranno a crescere, godeteveli fino a che sono piccoli. Buona lettura!**

**Inizio inverno**

Dopo l'episodio del rajang il resto dell'autunno trascorse senza incidenti. Natsu non perdeva occasione per ricordare a tutti del suo duello con il mostro. Ogni volta che ne parlava la sua fantasia aggiungeva qualcosa di nuovo ed il rajang diventava sempre più grande e terribile ma allo stesso tempo la sua vittoria diventava ancora più eroica. Erza lo lasciava fare ridacchiando quando esagerava troppo e nel frattempo si impegnava giorno dopo giorno nei suoi allenamenti per non farsi trovare impreparata la prossima volta che un mostro li avrebbe attaccati. Anche Igneel ridacchiava dell'entusiasmo del figlio perché grazie al rajang aveva trovato un ottimo modo per convincerlo ad ubbidire.

- Ma come? Hai battuto il rajang eppure hai paura di mangiare le tue verdure? -

- Ma dai! Hai sconfitto il rajang e non riesci a stare nemmeno mezz'ora in meditazione? -

Una volta capito il trucco, manipolare il piccolo dragon slayer diventava facile come bere un bicchier d'acqua.

- È ora di andare a letto! Non lo sai che se non dormi abbastanza non avrai le energie per battere il prossimo rajang? -

E così i giorni e le settimane passavano, l'aria si faceva più fredda e la nebbia volteggiava più a lungo al mattino sulle chiome degli alberi, prima che il sole riuscisse a dissolverla. Tutto prendeva sempre di più un'aria invernale.

Per chi vive in città la vita scorre veloce, a volte gli unici segni del tempo che passa sono rappresentati dalle pagine del calendario che girano oppure da quelle dell'agenda che si riempiono di appuntamenti. Ma nel cuore della foresta Erza e Natsu non avevano né calendari, né agende. Per loro l'unico segno dello scorrere del tempo era rappresentato dall'alternarsi delle stagioni e dal suo effetto sulle piante e sugli animali. Quell'anno il passaggio tra autunno e inverno avvenne così rapidamente che nemmeno gli alberi se lo aspettavano. La sera prima Erza se ne stava a guardare la forma delle nuvole mentre si stagliavano gonfie, con un color a metà tra il piombo e il blu, sullo sfondo arancione del sole al tramonto. Il giorno dopo il suo primo inverno nella Foresta dell'Est era già arrivato ed anche se le nuvole erano sparite, a terra rimaneva un manto candido e spesso.

Era passato così tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che Erza aveva visto la neve! Ogni inverno il suo villaggio si copriva di bianco ma la schiavitù l'aveva portata lontano da lì, su un'isola in mezzo al mare dove non c'era nient'altro che vento.

Che nostalgia!

Davanti a quello spettacolo Erza non riuscì a trattenere l'entusiasmo e si precipitò fuori dalla caverna senza nemmeno pensare. Bastò un po' di ghiaccio, un piede in fallo e la bambina piombò in mezzo alla neve più profonda. Era passato davvero troppo tempo dall'ultima volta che Erza e la neve si erano incontrate! Per un attimo la piccola si era scordata di quante insidie potesse nascondere!

- Che freddo! - Erza schizzò in piedi, tremando e stringendosi le braccia attorno al corpo ma il respiro caldo di Grandeeney la investì con un soffio, spazzando via tutta la neve che le era rimasta tra i capelli. La dragonessa aveva messo il muso fuori dalla caverna e la stava fissando con una punta di rimprovero. Erza arrossì all'istante.

- Avvertimi sempre prima di uscire con questo tempo così posso mettere su di te un po' di magia per proteggerti dal freddo. Sei abbastanza calda adesso? -

Erza scollò le braccia dal corpo annuendo vigorosamente. Grandeeney aveva ragione: non sentiva più freddo.

- Vuoi fare un giro per la foresta innevata? -

- Posso andare da Natsu e Igneel? Posso? -

La dragonessa lanciò un altro sospiro prima di fare un cenno d'assenso - Ma sta attenta a dove metti i piedi. - Non aveva nemmeno finito di parlare che Erza era già schizzata via, cercando di farsi largo in mezzo alla neve alta. Grandeeney la seguì con lo sguardo, uscendo a sua volta dalla caverna per sgranchire le grandi ali. L'incantesimo che aveva usato non solo era l'ideale per proteggere Erza dal freddo ma anche per tenere lontani i predatori: nessuno si sarebbe avvicinato, sentendo su di lei l'odore della dragonessa. Poteva stare tranquilla, ma Grandeeney non era comunque il tipo da abbassare la guardia.

La foresta dell'Est quel giorno era così coperta di neve che sembrava quasi impossibile orientarsi ma Erza aveva imparato a memoria la strada che portava dalla caverna alla radura e la fece tutta di corsa, cercando di evitare i punti in cui il terreno si era gelato. Quando alla fine arrivò a destinazione la bambina si fermò accanto agli alberi fissando senza fiato lo spettacolo che le stava davanti: nella radura non c'era un singolo fiocco di neve. Igneel stava sonnecchiando come al solito al centro del prato con l'ala destra leggermente piegata di lato per coprire Natsu. Anche il bambino stava dormendo profondamente, russando come un ghiro. Non si erano accorti di nulla e per loro l'inverno non era ancora arrivato perché il calore emanato dal corpo del drago rosso aveva già sciolto tutto, lasciando l'erba umida e inzuppata come dopo una pioggerella autunnale. Era come se Igneel si portasse eternamente dietro l'ombra dell'estate.

Doveva fare qualcosa per rimediare.

Erza raccolse quanta più neve poteva dagli angoli in cui era rimasta. La compresse in una grossa palla, si lanciò di corsa sotto l'ala di Igneel e poi la scagliò con tutta la forza che aveva dritta in faccia all'amico che russava - SVEGLIA! -

Natsu sobbalzò, lanciando uno strillo disumano ed anche Igneel si svegliò di colpo, ruggendo come se un mostro fosse appena piombato in mezzo alla radura. Il drago saltò in piedi sulle zampe, guardandosi tutt'attorno in cerca di pericoli, ma poi si accorse di Erza che correva via ridendo e di suo figlio che la inseguiva con la faccia e la testa completamente coperte di neve. Igneel si lasciò cadere di nuovo a terra esalando una nuvola di vapore fuori dalle narici - Chi lo ha mai detto che per un uomo è impossibile uccidere un drago? Un giorno o l'altro questi due mi faranno fuori senza nemmeno usare la magia! - Ma Natsu ed Erza non potevano sentirlo: i due erano già spariti in mezzo agli alberi rincorrendosi e ridendo come matti.

- Ti sembra questo il modo di darmi il buon giorno? -

- Era tardi! - Erza evitò Natsu che la inseguiva svoltando di colpo dietro un pino e mandandolo a sbattere contro il tronco. - Perché stavi ancora dormendo? Non ti svegli sempre prestissimo? -

Natsu staccò la faccia dalla corteccia e allungò una mano cercando di afferrare l'altra per i capelli ma Erza lo evitò ancora una volta tirandosi indietro e ricominciando a correre.

- Igneel dice che d'inverno i dragon slayer devono dormire di più! -

- Mica andare in letargo! -

- Guarda che se non la smetti mi arrabbio! -

- Fammi vedere! Sky Dragon's Claw! -

Natsu non riuscì a spostarsi in tempo, ma per fortuna l'incantesimo non era diretto contro di lui. Il turbine di Erza colpì l'abete dietro di lui, scuotendolo da cima a fondo e la neve accumulata sui rami precipitò sulla testa di Natsu seppellendolo completamente. La scena era così comica che la bambina non riuscì più a trattenersi e scoppiò a ridere così forte da piegarsi in due, ma quell'attimo di distrazione segnò la sua sconfitta.

- Quando hai imparato quel trucco? - Natsu schizzò fuori dalla neve come un fulmine e la bloccò a terra, sedendosi sulla sua schiena. - La prossima volta devo ricordarmi che conosci anche questa mossa. -

- Ehi! Lasciami! - Erza provò a divincolarsi ma l'amico era troppo pesante per spostarlo. L'altro bambino se la rideva dei suoi sforzi - Ti libero solo se ammetti prima che Natsu Dragneel è il più forte in assoluto! -

- Mai! - Ma quando Erza provò a scagliare il suo ruggito l'unica cosa che venne fuori fu una raffica così debole da scompigliare a stento i capelli di Natsu. Il bambino scoppiò anche lui a ridere e così forte che finì per rotolare giù da solo, andando a sbattere contro un altro albero. Al colpo, dai rami, venne giù praticamente un'altra valanga, seppellendolo di nuovo. - Ah! Odio questa roba! - Natsu si liberò agitando le braccia - Odio il ghiaccio e la neve! -

- Perché? -

- Perché Igneel dice che il ghiaccio è nemico del fuoco. È il suo opposto! - Le spiegò Natsu come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo - Per questo il ghiaccio è mio nemico! -

- L'opposto del fuoco non è l'acqua? -

- Il ghiaccio! Ma l'inverno alla fine dei conti non è così male, si possono fare un sacco di cose divertenti. - Natsu si alzò in piedi cercando un punto in cui la neve era più profonda e quando lo trovò si buttò con la schiena a terra, muovendo le braccia su e giù per appiattire il manto bianco. - Guarda! - Quando si alzò la sagoma era perfettamente chiara.

- Che bello! Sembra un angelo! -

- È un drago! -

Erza aggrottò un sopracciglio.

- Ha le ali non vedi? Che cos'è poi un angelo? -

- Lascia stare ... - Erza lanciò un sospiro ma non riuscì nemmeno a finire che Natsu l'aveva già afferrata, tirandola come al solito per una mano - Andiamo! Ti voglio far vedere un'altra cosa! -

- Dove mi porti? -

- Al lago! Sbrigati! -

- Al lago? -

Natsu andava così di fretta da non avere nemmeno tempo per risponderle. Un paio di volte sembrò che fosse sul punto di scivolare trascinando Erza con sé.

- Che cosa c'è di tanto speciale al lago da vedere oggi? -

Alla fine quando arrivarono a destinazione, Natsu lasciò andare di colpo la presa ed Erza perse definitivamente l'equilibrio. Sarebbe piombata in acqua se il freddo non avesse congelato la superficie.

- I pesci adesso sono tutti surgelati! - Annunciò Natsu ma Erza ci mise un po' a capire cosa intendeva. Le sponde del lago si erano trasformate in un'unica massiccia, cornice di ghiaccio e numerosi pesci erano rimasti intrappolati nella lastra. Sembrava quasi che l'inverno li avesse colti di sorpresa, immobilizzandoli proprio nella posizione in cui si trovavano mentre stavano nuotando. Erza non aveva mai visto una cosa del genere, anche se la neve era una cosa che già conosceva. Nel villaggio dove era nata non c'erano laghi ma solo un torrente che si riempiva in primavera e in autunno e svuotava completamente d'estate.

- Wow ... -

- Forte, eh? È buono per fare colazione! -

Quando Erza si girò scoprì che Natsu, con un colpo d'artigli, aveva già cavato un grosso pesce fuori dal ghiaccio e che lo stava arrostendo con le sue fiamme. Pochi secondi sul fuoco ed il bambino si infilò la colazione in bocca, completa di lische e squame.

- Che schifo ... -

- Non ti piace ... Mnf ... Pesce? -

Igneel apparve l'attimo dopo, atterrando vicino al lago e sollevando un autentico turbine di neve con il battito delle sue ali - Ah, ecco dove vi eravate cacciati! Che cosa fanno di bello questi due cuccioli per divertirsi? Mnf! - Natsu non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di scansarsi, tirandogli una palla di neve dritta in gola. Adesso che aveva fatto il pieno d'energia non gli rimaneva altro da fare che consumarla.

- Alleniamoci! Facciamo quella cosa che facciamo tutti gli inverni! -

- Oh, oh ... - Ripeté Igneel con un risolino diabolico - Siete davvero sicuri di poter vincere una Dragon Snow War? -

- Dragon ... Snow? - Erza non ne aveva mai sentito parlare.

- È un'altra cosa che si può fare solo d'inverno! - Le spiegò Natsu - È facile! Devi tirare addosso all'avversario quante più palle di neve puoi. Devi farlo arrendere! Dacci dentro! - Il bambino non aspettò nemmeno il segnale d'avvio tirando una gragnola di palle di neve addosso a Igneel: era un bersaglio così grande che era praticamente impossibile mancarlo.

- Forza! -

Non c'era bisogno di ripeterlo!

Anche Erza si unì ai lanci ed il vecchio drago si buttò a terra fingendo di agonizzare ad ogni colpo che riceveva, anche se la maggior parte delle palle di neve si scioglieva non appena toccava le sue scaglie.

- Ah! Questi crudeli dragon slayer! -

Se Igneel avesse deciso di combattere sul serio gli sarebbe bastato un colpo delle sue enormi zampe e della sua lunga coda per causare un'autentica valanga. Ma che motivo c'era di rovinare il gioco? Il drago si limitava a rotolare di qua e di là, sbattendo giusto un po' le ali per respingere qualcuno dei colpi diretti contro di lui.

- Incredibile. - Ad interrompere lo scontro e a spingere tutti i concorrenti a girarsi verso l'alto, fu la voce di Grandeeney. La dragonessa li aveva raggiunti per controllare cosa fosse accaduto alla sua discepola ed adesso li stava fissando con aria perplessa. Il suo sguardo diceva tutto. Dall'alto Igneel doveva esserle apparso come un passero zoppo che si dimenava inutilmente per spiccare il volo. Se le sue scaglie non fossero state già di un bel rubino brillante, il grosso rettile sarebbe arrossito dalla punta del muso fino a quella della coda.

- Non sei stata anche tu una volta un piccolo drago? - Igneel fece una specie di sorriso, cercando di giustificarsi ma Grandeeney non lo ricambiò, atterrando accanto ad Erza e lasciandosi dietro, come sempre, una scia di penne bianche - Per fortuna sono uscita dall'uovo ... Si può sapere cosa state facendo? -

- Una Dragon Snow War! - Le rispose Natsu con tutto l'entusiasmo che aveva.

- Devi tirare all'avversario quanta più neve puoi! - Le spiegò Erza, ripetendo le regole - Perde il primo che si arrende! -

- Sembra interessante ... - E questa volta dalla bocca di Grandeeney uscì finalmente qualcosa che somigliava ad un risolino - È la sfida perfetta per un drago del cielo. -

Igneel riuscì a stento a coprire Natsu con un'ala prima che una raffica gelida, sollevasse praticamente da terra tutta la neve che c'era e li sotterrasse vivi. Per fortuna il ghiaccio non era un problema per il drago di fuoco. Igneel lanciò una fiammata ed in un attimo tutta la neve si sciolse, liberandolo dalla sua trappola.

- Natsu, questa è una dichiarazione di guerra! Facciamo vedere a queste due chi è il migliore! -

- Contaci. - E Grandeeney lanciò un altro ruggito ricoprendo di nuovo il campo con la neve. Anche lei, se avesse usato a pieno i suoi poteri, non avrebbe fatto altro che causare devastazione, ma Natsu ed Erza non lo sapevano ed accettarono volentieri la sfida. I due bambini ricominciarono a tirarsi palle di neve, ridendo a più non posso mentre i loro draghi fingevano di combattere una battaglia all'ultimo sangue.


	9. La piccola furia nera

**Quando ho scritto questo capitolo non ho saputo resistere alla tentazione di mimare una famosa scena del Re Leone, il film Disney che amo di più in assoluto. Si tratta di una scena così famosa che capirete subito di quale si tratta! Inoltre spero che il capitolo vi piaccia, perchè qui sta per fare la sua apparizione un altro piccolo dragon slayer con il suo drago. Sarà lui il protagonista dell'arco finale di questa storia: un'autentica furia nera!**

**La piccola furia nera**

Quell'anno l'inverno continuò sulla Foresta dell'Est alternando tormente a giorni in cui spirava un vento gelido ma che liberava il cielo dalle nuvole. Natsu ed Erza intanto continuavano gli allenamenti con i loro draghi ma coglievano ogni occasione per giocare e divertirsi. Per il bambino la neve o la pioggia non facevano alcuna differenza e tutti i giorni lavorava per imparare nuovi incantesimi. Grazie al fuoco che gli bolliva dentro non sentiva né il freddo né la stanchezza e nella radura dove vivevano lui e Igneel l'aria era sempre tiepida, come se la primavera fosse rimasta intrappolata lì in mezzo. Erza invece passava le giornate più fredde al riparo, sotto le soffici ali di Grandeeney, sforzandosi di imparare i nomi e le proprietà di tutte le erbe che le mostrava. I due bambini erano così impegnati che non si accorsero nemmeno che l'inverno ad un certo punto aveva cominciato ad allentare la sua presa ed i giorni in cui il sole splendeva stavano iniziando ad aumentare. Non immaginavano nemmeno quali sorprese avrebbero trovato sotto quel manto bianco che iniziava a sciogliersi.

- Erza! Erza sali qui! - La bambina si affrettò a fare come le era stato detto, arrampicandosi lungo lo stretto sentiero che faceva il giro della montagna. Natsu aveva scoperto quel passaggio dietro la caverna solo pochi minuti prima. Sembrava che a scavarlo fossero stati la pioggia e gli elementi.

- Attenta a non scivolare! -

La roccia era ancora coperta di neve e camminare in quello stato era piuttosto difficile ma una volta arrivati in cima il premio era più che sufficiente per ripagare tutti gli sforzi fatti. Il panorama era molto diverso da quello alle sorgenti. Da quel punto così in alto si vedeva tutta la Foresta dell'Est ma anche più lontano: i villaggi e le pianure che si perdevano all'orizzonte.

- Wow! - Esclamò la bambina esalando una nuvoletta di fumo bianco - È fantastico! -

- Quello che cos'è secondo te? - Natsu le indicò un punto più a nord, quasi al confine della foresta, immerso in una strana penombra. Nonostante la neve gli alberi sembravano così scuri da formare una macchia nera.

- È la Foresta Pietrificata. - Gli spiegò la voce di Igneel. Il grande drago li aveva raggiunti ed adesso stava sbattendo lentamente le ali per tenersi sospeso vicino alla montagna. - Possibile che non possa perdervi nemmeno un attimo di vista? Avvisatemi quando vi allontanate! -

- Che cos'è la Foresta Pietrificata? - Continuò Natsu. Adesso quell'angolo buio aveva tutta la sua attenzione.

- Mi avevi detto che dopo la palude non c'era più niente! -

- E infatti non c'è niente di interessante. - Replicò il drago - La Foresta Pietrificata è un posto morto, dove gli alberi sono stati tramutati in solida roccia. Ed è anche un posto pericoloso! Non dovete mai e ripeto mai metterci piede! -

Ma Natsu aveva sentito tutto tranne che l'avvertimento finale - Che cosa c'è di così pericoloso? -

- Promettetelo! -

- Ma che ... -

- Promettetelo! -

- Promesso Igneel. - Alla fine i due bambini risposero in coro ed il drago lanciò un sospiro di sollievo, producendo anche lui una nuvola di vapore bianco.

- Ma cosa c'è di pericoloso nella Foresta Pietrificata? -

Ah, non aveva alcuna speranza di farsi capire dal figlio! Se voleva cambiare argomento doveva trovare un altro sistema per distrarlo - Si è fatta ora di mangiare: venite voi due! - Igneel appoggiò il muso alla roccia per permettere ai due bambini di arrampicarsi sulla sua schiena - Ho proprio voglia di carne! -

- Carne? - Era la parola magica, giusta per Natsu: in un attimo era già a cavallo del drago, mentre Erza incespicava per raggiungerlo. Per quella volta Igneel se la sarebbe cavata ma non per sempre. Il giorno successivo Natsu era già fuori dalla caverna prima che Grandeeney facesse ritorno per rapire la sua piccola amica.

- Ehi! Perché corri così tanto? Dove stiamo andando? -

- È una sorpresa Erza! -

Ma più i due si allontanavano, correndo nel fitto della foresta, più Erza iniziava ad avere dubbi sulla loro destinazione. Quando ad un certo punto gli alberi cominciarono a diradarsi per fare posto alle pozze fangose della palude, la bambina decise che era giunto il momento di fermarsi. Piantò i piedi per terra e Natsu fu costretto ad arrestarsi di colpo. - Voglio sapere dove stiamo andando! - Gli ordinò Erza e lui fece uno sbuffo, come a dire che era una terribile guastafeste - Alla Foresta Pietrificata! -

- Ma abbiamo promesso di non andarci! - Erza non voleva far arrabbiare né Grandeeney né Igneel. - Se lo vengono a sapere ... -

- E noi non glielo faremo sapere! - Aggiunse Natsu con un sorriso tentatore, girandole attorno come un cacciatore con la sua preda - Dai! Le diamo solo un'occhiata veloce! Non sei curiosa di vederla? Una Foresta Pietrificata! Un'intera foresta dove tutti gli alberi sono di pietra! Ma non è mitico? -

Sotto, sotto l'idea era affascinante anche per Erza, ma la bambina aveva ancora i suoi dubbi - Hanno detto che è pericoloso ... -

- E di cosa hai paura? Qui c'è Natsu! Il più forte di tutti i dragon slayer! Ho battuto il rajang, posso sconfiggere ogni mostro! - E a quel punto Erza lanciò un sospiro: sapeva che Natsu non si sarebbe mai arreso se gli avesse detto di no e poi, in fondo avevano la magia dalla loro parte per difendersi.

- Le diamo solo un'occhiata veloce? -

- Promesso! -

Tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno era annuire. Natsu non perse altro tempo: l'afferrò di nuovo per la mano, trascinandola via e usando dei tronchi caduti, per attraversare il mare di melma stagnante della palude. L'inverno aveva ghiacciato in alcuni punti il fango, rendendo più facile il passaggio, ma la neve caduta quell'inverno aveva anche un lato più insidioso: con il suo manto nascondeva tutti gli angoli in cui il ghiaccio era più sottile.

- Stai attenta lì! -

- Scivolo! -

- Presa! - Per fortuna Natsu aveva i riflessi pronti ed afferrò Erza al volo, stringendola forte tra le braccia con un gran sorriso. La bambina per un attimo rimase come paralizzata, arrossendo così forte che la sua faccia finì col diventare dello stesso colore dei capelli, poi riuscì finalmente a divincolarsi dalla stretta - Credo che siamo arrivati! - Ed Erza aveva ragione: davanti a loro adesso si apriva uno spettacolo completamente nuovo, terrificante ma allo stesso tempo affascinante come non mai. Natsu non perse tempo a prenderla di nuovo per la mano, costringendola a seguirlo nel labirinto della Foresta Pietrificata. Attorno a loro gli alberi svettavano spogli e contorti contro il cielo: sembrava fossero stati colpiti da una maledizione mortale. I tronchi e i rami avevano assunto lo stesso aspetto della roccia vulcanica, ossidiana nera lucida, e a toccarli perfino la consistenza sembrava la stessa. La neve aveva coperto anche questa parte della foresta ma in misura minore. C'erano macchie bianche di qua e di là, alcune coprivano i rami e altre il terreno, lasciando scoperta un po' d'erba gialla e smorta. Era proprio come aveva detto Igneel: in quel posto non c'era la minima traccia di vita, eppure l'atmosfera lugubre che incombeva sulla Foresta Pietrificata faceva brutti scherzi. Le ombre davano continuamente l'impressione che ci fosse qualche pericolo in agguato dietro l'angolo. Era come se ci fosse uno strano odore nell'aria, ma l'essenza di metallo che aleggiava attorno a loro rendeva difficile distinguere propriamente gli odori. Era come se qualcosa li stesse spiando e seguendo tra le ombre. I due bambini camminavano silenziosamente uno accanto all'altra, con i sensi in allerta, pronti a reagire al minimo segnale di pericolo.

- Avevi detto uno sguardo veloce. Torniamo indietro adesso! - Sibilò Erza; ne aveva avuto abbastanza di quel posto e ad ogni passo si pentiva di aver assecondato il suo amico.

- Solo un altro po'! - Ma Natsu stava vibrando per l'emozione. Era così affascinato dalla Foresta Pietrificata che avrebbe voluto vederne ogni angolo! Era così curioso che avrebbe voluto perfino scoprire qual'era il mostro che abitava in quel luogo e che lo rendeva tanto pericoloso! Povero Natsu! Ancora non aveva imparato che bisogna scegliere con molta cautela le cose che si desiderano.

- Tranquilla! - La rassicurò il bambino - Tanto qui con me sei al ... -

Non riuscì nemmeno a completare la frase.

L'unica cosa che Erza vide fu una macchina nera e indistinta, pelliccia arruffata e artigli, che si gettava sull'altro dragon slayer. La mano di Natsu le sfuggì dalla presa ed il bambino rotolò via trascinato dalla furia dell'impatto.

- NATSU! - Erza gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, terrorizzata mentre Natsu ed il suo aggressore andavano a sbattere contro un tronco. L'intero albero vibrò sotto la forza del colpo, prima che il piccolo dragon slayer riuscisse a fare qualcosa per difendersi. Raccolse tutta la magia che aveva nella sua aura, coprendosi di fuoco ed a quel punto la furia che lo aveva colpito si fece finalmente da parte con un salto.

- Ghihihi! -

E fu soltanto allora che Erza e Natsu capirono che quella in realtà non era una bestia. Né un lupo feroce, né un mostro di qualche altra specie. Sotto tutta quella matassa di pelliccia nera e sotto quel groviglio di capelli neri c'era un altro ragazzino. Un umano se non fosse stato per gli occhi rossi e scintillanti, le zanne e gli artigli.

- Chi diavolo sei? - Gridò Natsu rimettendosi precipitosamente in piedi. Aveva le braccia coperte di graffi e un grosso taglio che gli correva lungo la guancia sinistra.

- Chi diavolo siete voi? - Replicò l'altro ragazzino, puntandogli un dito contro - Siete voi che siete entrati nel mio regno! -

- Regno? - Ripeté Natsu - Vuoi dire che la Foresta Pietrificata è tua? -

- Esattamente e chiunque entra qui senza il mio permesso subisce la pena di morte. - A quel punto il ragazzino non perse altro tempo. Piegò la testa all'indietro, gonfiò le guance e ... Soffiò.

- Iron Dragon's Roar! -

Natsu si salvò soltanto grazie alla sua prontezza di riflessi. Spirò anche lui una voluta di fuoco ed il suo incantesimo si incontrò a metà strada con quello dell'avversario causando un'autentica esplosione. Fumo e schegge di ferro impazzite schizzarono da tutte le parti. Erza fu costretta ad inginocchiarsi e a coprirsi la testa per proteggersi. Un altro dragon slayer? Possibile? Non riusciva a crederci ma non c'era tempo per farsi domande come quella. Bastò un attimo ed il ragazzino vestito di pelliccia era già saltato fuori dal fumo pronto a colpire Natsu. - Steel Dragon's Sword! - Il suo braccio destro si trasformò in una lunga spada seghettata; per fortuna l'altro dragon slayer era pronto ad accoglierlo con un pugno infuocato. La lama gli ferì di striscio la spalla ma il suo colpo andò lo stesso a segno proprio contro la guancia del nemico. Ciò che seguì fu una raffica indiscriminata di attacchi, acciaio e fuoco che crepitavano l'uno contro l'altro.

- Iron Dragon's Club! -

Questa volta però Natsu tardò qualche secondo di troppo. Il braccio dell'avversario si trasformò in una lunga sbarra d'acciaio, allungandosi a dismisura e colpendolo dritto allo sterno con abbastanza forza da sbalzarlo via.

- E Iron Dragon's R! -

Se lo avesse colpito per lui sarebbe stato un K.O. garantito. Erza reagì letteralmente d'istinto, senza nemmeno pensarci. La magia che aveva dentro di lei reagì praticamente da sola - Sky Dragon's Roar! - L'incantesimo travolse il nemico con così tanta forza da sbalzarlo via. Per qualche istante rimase sospeso per aria, prima di precipitare a terra con un tonfo. Erza aveva usato tutta la magia che aveva con quell'attacco. Il turbine che aveva prodotto aveva stupito perfino lei e adesso a causa di tutta l'energia che aveva consumato le mancava il respiro, ma la sua mossa si rivelò provvidenziale. Il loro avversario si rialzò ma vacillò un attimo di troppo, dando a Natsu la possibilità di afferrarlo alle spalle, bloccandogli le braccia.

- Levati di dosso! -

- Nemmeno se mi preghi! -

Provare a scrollarlo via era inutile: il piccolo dragon slayer aveva un sorriso diabolico. - Ti faccio vedere il potere dei draghi di fuoco! - Era già pronto ad accendere di nuovo la sua aura e ad appiccare le fiamme all'avversario proprio come aveva fatto con il rajang, quando una raffica di vento improvvisa si abbatté sulla Foresta Pietrificata, scagliando tutti e tre i combattenti a terra. Per un attimo la luce del sole su di loro fu oscurata e poi qualcosa piombò giù con tanta forza da far tremare il terreno. Gli alberi tutt'attorno a loro andarono letteralmente in frantumi, come fragili cristalli, scagliando schegge dappertutto. Poi un ruggito spaventoso riecheggiò per la Foresta Pietrificata, amplificato e distorto dagli alberi di pietra.

Quando Natsu ed Erza riuscirono finalmente a rialzare la testa capirono subito che quello, in piedi in mezzo alla polvere era ... un drago. Un drago gigantesco con un grande ghigno pieno di denti affilati. Il suo corpo affusolato ed aerodinamico era completamente coperto di scaglie d'acciaio, scure e lucenti come gli alberi della Foresta Pietrificata. Le sue ali invece sembravano fatte da una sfilza di lame taglienti, le une attaccate alle altre.

- GAJEEL! - Tuonò il drago, ruggendo cavernosamente. Al suono della sua voce il ragazzino vestito di pelliccia drizzò la schiena. - Che cosa abbiamo qui? Che hai trovato? - Il mostro abbassò il muso per guardare meglio le sue prede. Natsu non perse nemmeno un secondo per rialzarsi e correre a mettersi tra Erza e il drago. Scoprì i denti minacciosamente ma il mostro lo ricambiò imitando il suo gesto. Le sue zanne erano grandi almeno tanto quanto il corpo del bambino.

- Hanno invaso la Foresta. - Spiegò Gajeel incrociando le braccia - Sembrano anche loro dei dragon slayer ma sono deboli. Li uccidiamo Metallicana? -

Il drago sghignazzò, provocando un brivido ai due bambini con il suono della sua voce. A giudicare dallo scintillio nei suoi occhi sembrava proprio tentato di fare come gli era stato suggerito. Natsu ed Erza non avevano mai incontrato un drago tanto ostile ed in cuor loro sapevano di non avere abbastanza potere per fermarlo, ma non si sarebbero fatti eliminare così facilmente. Il piccolo dragon slayer inspirò profondamente, pronto a scagliare una fiammata e l'attimo dopo fuoco e fiamme travolsero Metallicana costringendolo a fare un passo indietro. Peccato però che non fossero opera sua.

- STA LONTANO DA LORO! - Un altro ruggito scosse la foresta e l'attimo dopo Igneel atterrò davanti ai bambini, mettendosi come uno scudo tra loro e l'altro drago. Né Natsu né Erza lo avevano mai visto in quello stato: il calore della sua magia si irradiava dal suo corpo con tanta forza da far crepitare l'aria attorno a lui. Con le zanne scoperte e le ali spalancate sembrava un autentico mostro.

- Oh oh oh! - Replicò Metallicana. L'attacco di poco prima non lo aveva scalfito nemmeno. - Adesso capisco dove avevo già visto quel potere! Qui moscerini sono tuoi! -

- Miei e di Grandeeney! Ed è meglio che stai lontano da Natsu ed Erza se non vuoi che veniamo a cercarti fino dall'altro capo di Earthland per farti a pezzi. - Sibilò Igneel, facendosi ancora più vicino ai bambini.

- Voi due salite sulla mia schiena. Ce ne andiamo subito. -

- Ma come? Li porti via? - Continuò Metallicana, ridendo cupo - Stavano combattendo così bene contro il mio Gajeel! Ero proprio curioso di vedere chi sarebbe stato disintegrato per primo. -

- Non abbiamo alcuna intenzione di accettare i tuoi inviti, Metallicana. -

- Ah, no? Eppure io aspettavo da tempo questo momento! Non appena ho saputo che il "grande" Igneel aveva preso un nuovo dragon slayer da addestrare non ho saputo resistere alla tentazione e ne ho preso uno anche io! Se avessi saputo che anche Grandeeney ne aveva uno, ne avrei presi due! -

Igneel diede un ultimo colpo di coda a Natsu ed Erza per convincerli ad arrampicasi più velocemente sulla sua schiena e spiccò il volo giusto in tempo prima che le zanne di Metallicana gli affondassero in una zampa. Il drago spirò un altro inferno infuocato contro l'avversario per sfruttare il diversivo delle fiamme e del fumo per volare via il più velocemente possibile. Quando la cortina si dissolse ormai era già fuori gittata.

- Stanno scappando! - Gridò Gajeel. Metallicana lo aveva coperto con una delle sue ali dal fuoco. - Che stai aspettando vecchio? Andiamo a prenderli! -

- Non c'è alcun gusto a combattere contro avversari che se la fanno addosso dalla paura. - Borbottò il drago.

- Ricorda che il valore di un dragon slayer si misura dal calibro dei suoi nemici. Se perdi tempo a combattere contro i vermi tutti penseranno che sei debole tanto quanto loro. -

A Gajeel quel suggerimento non piaceva. Fece una smorfia e puntò lo stesso una mano contro l'orizzonte - E allora che facciamo? Li lasciamo andare? -

- Sì, li lasciamo andare. Forse un giorno diventeranno più interessanti. - Per un attimo il drago d'acciaio fece un mezzo sorriso, poi la sua espressione si indurì. - Inoltre prima ti ho sentito, lo sai? Non dire mai più che sei il re di questa foresta. Sono io il re. - Metallicana sottolineò il concetto con uno schiocco di coda così forte da mandare Gajeel a sbattere contro un albero. Sotto la forza dell'impatto il tronco si spezzò con un crack secco, ma senza causare troppi danni; pochi secondi dopo il bambino era già in piedi ruggendo minacce. Ma il drago ormai non lo stava più ascoltando, intento a fissare all'orizzonte il punto, dietro la montagna, in cui erano spariti i loro visitatori. - Sei diventato proprio un vecchio codardo, Igneel. - Ma il drago di fuoco non sentì nemmeno il suo insulto. Volava così forte che per tenersi alle sue scaglie Erza e Natsu furono costretti a usare tutta la forza che avevano. Il vento gli impediva di respirare e quando Igneel decise che era finalmente arrivato il momento di atterrare, nel bel mezzo della sua radura, l'impatto col terreno li sbalzò letteralmente sull'erba. Natsu provò a protestare qualcosa ma la zampa del padre lo atterrò di nuovo, tenendolo pigiato a terra.

- STA ZITTO! - Ruggì Igneel. Il suo tono era così perentorio che Natsu ammutolì immediatamente.

- Ho capito subito che c'era qualcosa che non andava appena sei sparito! Hai idea di che pericolo hai corso? Lo sai cosa poteva succederti? Metallicana non ha scrupoli quando si tratta di umani! Poteva ingoiarti in un sol boccone! -

- Ma io sono un dragon ... -

- NON SEI ANCORA UN VERO DRAGON SLAYER! Non puoi reggere il confronto con un drago! E la cosa peggiore è che hai messo in pericolo anche Erza! Se Metallicana avesse colpito lei che cosa avresti fatto? EH? -

Mai in tutta la sua vita Natsu aveva visto il padre così arrabbiato, così furioso. Gli vennero le lacrime agli occhi al solo pensiero. Soltanto allora Igneel ritirò la zampa - Oggi mi hai molto deluso, Natsu. Mi hai disobbedito! Hai ancora molte cose da imparare, prima di poterti chiamare un dragon slayer. -

Il bambino riuscì a stento ad inghiottire un singhiozzo.

- Ma ... non voleva fare nulla di male! Voleva soltanto vedere com'era la Foresta Pietrificata. - Anche Erza era letteralmente terrorizzata dalla furia del drago di fuoco, ma fece lo stesso un passo avanti, cercando di difendere l'amico. - E poi è stato molto coraggioso! Ha provato a difendermi! -

- Erza, essere coraggiosi non significa andare in cerca di guai. Mi avete fatto spaventare da morire oggi. -

- Davvero? - Singhiozzò Natsu e Igneel lanciò un sospiro, avvicinando di più i due bambini con un'ala.

- Ho avuto paura di perdervi entrambi. Non fatelo mai più. Promesso? -

- Promesso. -

Quando venne a sapere quello che era successo Grandeeney andò su tutte le furie e se la prese con Igneel invece di ringraziarlo per quello che aveva fatto. Per tutta la settimana successiva i due piccoli dragon slayer furono messi in punizione e a nessuno dei due fu permesso di lasciare la radura o la caverna. Gajeel e Metallicana invece, sparirono di nuovo nell'oblio della loro Foresta Pietrificata.


	10. L'inizio della primavera

**Ciao eccomi di nuovo qui con il capitolo di questa domenica! Lo adoro, ho riso a più non posso mentre lo scrivevo e in linea con l'atmosfera primaverile, mi sono divertita a buttarci dentro anche un pizzico di romanticismo. Buona lettura!**

**L'inizio della primavera**

Il sole della primavera splendeva a picco sulla grande radura nel mezzo della Foresta dell'Est e sul piccolo Natsu addormentato. Il bambino se ne stava disteso sull'erba, con le braccia spalancate come una stella e la bocca leggermente aperta. Il suo petto si alzava ed abbassava dolcemente. Di tanto in tanto un fischio gli scappava dalle labbra ed il suono del suo russare riecheggiava per il prato. Accanto a lui anche Igneel se ne stava steso, godendosi come una vecchia lucertola il tepore del sole mentre sonnecchiava. Vedere il grande drago addormentato era una cosa piuttosto comune ma vedere Natsu russare così pacificamente era una scena più unica che rara. Sembrava così carino e così buono che perfino Erza era indecisa se svegliarlo, ma in fin dei conti non era tanto difficile scegliere la risposta: con un amico addormentato non si può giocare.

- Sveglia! - Gridò Erza, lanciando sulla testa di Natsu la ghirlanda di fiori che aveva appena completato. Aveva già aspettato troppo tempo per farlo!

- Sve ... che ... perché? - Ed il bambino finalmente si svegliò, tirandosi a sedere e strofinandosi gli occhi. Era ancora così assonnato che non si accorse della ghirlanda fino a che non gli cascò davanti alla faccia. - Ma che roba è? - Erza ormai stava ridendo così tanto da non riuscire nemmeno a rispondere. Le ci volle un po' per riprendere fiato - Che ti è successo? Non hai dormito stanotte? -

- E come faccio a dormire? - Replicò l'altro spalancando le braccia esasperato. La corona di fiori piegata su un lato della testa lo faceva assomigliare a una divinità selvaggia. - Non lo senti pure tu? A primavera tutti gli animali si ammalano! -

- Ammalano? - Ripeté Erza, non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare a cosa si stesse riferendo.

- Certo! - Continuò Natsu - Me lo ha detto Igneel! È colpa degli sbalzi tra il freddo dell'inverno e il caldo del sole! Un sacco di animali si ammalano e per questo strillano tutto il giorno e la notte! Non li senti pure tu? -

Oh, adesso era tutto più chiaro! Anche Erza aveva notato il fatto che con l'arrivo della primavera tutte le creature della foresta erano diventate più rumorose. Per esempio, l'ultima volta che lei e Grandeeney erano uscite per raccogliere erbe, avevano incontrato una coppia di grossi cervi che muggivano l'uno contro l'altro. Per un po' i due animali si erano guardati con sospetto ma poi avevano cominciato una spettacolare battaglia a colpi di corna. Anche Erza aveva chiesto a Grandeeney che cosa stava succedendo, ma aveva ricevuto una risposta completamente diversa - È la stagione degli amori! Tutti gli animali stanno cercando un compagno per avere dei cuccioli. -

- Quindi la primavera è la stagione degli amori e non dei malanni? - Natsu si prese il mento con una mano mentre Erza ridacchiava che forse aveva capito male quello che gli aveva detto Igneel.

- Ma cos'è l'amori? -

- Si dice amore! Amore è singolare e amori è plurale. -

- E allora cos'è quest' "amori è plurale"? -

- Ma davvero non lo sai? - Esclamò Erza, sempre più incredula - L'amore è la cosa più bella del mondo! - E a queste parole Natsu si riscosse completamente dal sonno - Più di mangiare e dormire? -

- Molto di più! -

Natsu spalancò la bocca: non riusciva a credere che esistesse una cosa del genere!

- Dove si trova questo amore, allora? - Se era così bello adesso capiva perché tutta la foresta lo stava cercando senza sosta.

- Non è che lo trovi da qualche parte ... L'amore non è come un fungo ... - Cominciò a spiegargli Erza, cercando le parole più chiare possibili. - L'amore è quando vuoi così tanto bene a qualcuno che non potresti viverne senza! -

- Come con te o con Igneel? A questo punto credo di amare un poco anche Grandeeney. -

- Più o meno. Però io e te siamo amici non innamorati! -

- E che cambia? - Borbottò Natsu - Io non posso vivere senza di te. - Per un attimo Erza rimase letteralmente ammutolita, senza sapere cosa rispondere. Arrossì a tal punto che non si poteva nemmeno distinguere dove iniziassero i capelli. - Gli ... gli ... gli innamorati ... fanno .. cose diverse dagli amici. - Balbettò la bambina cercando di tornare al punto del discorso.

- Tipo? -

- Per esempio si baciano mettendo le labbra uno contro l'altro. -

Natsu rimase per un attimo a riflettere sulla cosa poi si affrettò a prendere la grossa testa di Igneel che stava ancora dormendo placidamente vicino a loro.

- Così? - E poggiò le labbra sul muso del drago. Fu come se una scarica elettrica avesse improvvisamente attraversato il rettile e Igneel spalancò gli occhi. Per un attimo rimase fermo a fissare il figlio e poi sobbalzò, alzando la testa di scatto e scrollandolo via - Si può sapere cosa sta succedendo qui? - Ruggì il drago.

- Erza mi stava spiegando come si baciano gli innamorati perché ha detto che Grandeeney le ha detto che non è vero che a primavera gli animali si ammalano ma che la primavera è la stagione degli amori e tutti fanno rumore perché stanno cercando un compagno e vogliono dei cuccioli e l'amore è la cosa più bella del mondo ed è quando non puoi stare senza qualcuno. -

Igneel si ritrovò costretto a battere un paio di volte le palpebre per assorbire tutta la valanga di informazioni che Natsu gli aveva appena dato. Per le fiamme dell'inferno ma come avevano fatto ad arrivare a quell'argomento? Possibile che non imparasse mai? Non ci si può addormentare con dei piccoli umani intorno.

- A proposito! - Esclamò a quel punto Natsu - Ma perché gli animali vogliono fare i cuccioli a primavera? Come fanno a farli? -

Igneel per poco non si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva.

- Mi sono scordata di chiederlo a Grandeeney... - Continuò Erza, scuotendo la testa - Non lo so come nascono i cuccioli ... -

- Igneel tu lo sai? -

Ed ecco: per il vecchio drago era finalmente arrivata la fatidica domanda. Aveva vissuto secoli e secoli, era sopravvissuto a guerre, nemici e cataclismi e adesso ... Che cosa poteva fare adesso?

- Igneel? - Continuò ad insistere Natsu con degli occhi pieni di curiosità: era certo che suo padre, il drago migliore del mondo, gli avrebbe spiegato tutto!

- Ecco ... -

A questo punto per Igneel si aprivano ben quattro possibilità diverse: negare, passare la palla, dire la verità oppure inventarsi una scusa convincente. Per esempio poteva mettersi a gridare: " Che ne so io da dove vengono i cuccioli! Vi sembro un cucciolo? " Ma il drago sapeva già che non avrebbe funzionato. Se non avesse risposto in modo soddisfacente alla domanda Natsu avrebbe continuato ad insistere per il resto dell'eternità. E se invece avesse usato Grandeeney come scudo? "Lei è femmina e le femmine sanno meglio queste cose dei maschi!" Ma Igneel sapeva che nemmeno questo poteva funzionare: la dragonessa probabilmente si sarebbe infuriata con lui e gli avrebbe staccato la testa. Dire la verità poi, non era di certo la cosa giusta! Conoscendo Natsu c'era il pericolo che decidesse di testare tutto già a otto anni. E se avesse inventato una bugia abbastanza convincente? In fondo, lo sanno tutti, di bugie bianche non si muore ...

Ma cosa poteva inventarsi?

Igneel borbottò, si schiarì la voce, finse di starnutire e di grattarsi dietro le orecchie, tutto mentre si sforzava di pensare precipitosamente ad una scusa. Un drago come lui era più abituato ad usare gli artigli che il cervello ma ... Okay! Adesso aveva la soluzione!

- Per fare dei cuccioli ci vuole una magia. -

- MAGIA? - Esclamarono Natsu ed Erza in coro.

- Esatto! - Continuò Igneel, dando ancora più enfasi al concetto mentre agitava una zampa - Vedete piccolini, in realtà l'amore è una forma di magia e la più potente al mondo! È l'unica che permette alle creature di usare un incantesimo speciale con cui far nascere una nuova vita. Pensate che l'amore è una magia così forte che possono usarla tutti! Tutti gli animali, i maghi e anche quelli che non lo sono! -

Erza e Natsu lo fissavano a bocca aperta mentre spiegava tutto quello che sapeva.

- Ma per usare l'incantesimo dell'amore, che fa nascere i cuccioli, c'è bisogno di rispettare alcune regole. - Aggiunse il drago - Proprio come quando per fare una pozione servono certi ingredienti. Prima di tutto bisogna diventare adulti, poi ci vogliono un maschio e una femmina della stessa specie e per finire bisogna amarsi alla follia! - Per un attimo Igneel si illuse di aver chiuso la questione, ma poi Natsu tornò all'attacco più incuriosito che mai - E una volta che hai tutti gli ingredienti come funziona? Cosa si fa? -

- Eeee ... dipende. Ogni coppia ha un incantesimo diverso. Puoi scoprirlo solo quando incontri qualcuno che ami veramente! E c'è un'altra cosa importante da dire: quando lo scopri devi tenerlo segreto! Se una coppia svela come funziona il suo incantesimo perde subito efficacia e non funziona più! -

Questa volta Natsu ed Erza si scambiarono un'occhiata e poi il piccolo dragon slayer lanciò un sospiro demoralizzato - Sembra complicato ... - E Igneel sorrise, Natsu non amava le cose complicate e non gli piaceva passare tempo sui rompicapi; forse aveva trovato la soluzione giusta per dissuaderlo dal continuare a fare domande. - Sì l'amore è una cosa molto seria, specialmente per i draghi e i dragon slayer. - Aggiunse Igneel con aria grave - Quando un drago si innamora lo fa per tutta la vita. Scegliere un compagno o una compagna da amare equivale a stare insieme per sempre! Non significa solo avere dei cuccioli, ma essere fedeli e aiutarsi nelle difficoltà. Alcuni animali stanno insieme solo per una stagione, altri solo per pochi giorni, ma i draghi fanno le cose per l'eternità. - Finito il suo discorso Igneel sorrise e spinse il petto in fuori, si sentiva un genio: era appena uscito indenne dalla peggiore delle domande! Non aveva idea di quanto si stesse sbagliando ...

- Però, se è vero che ci vogliono due adulti, un maschio e una femmina ... - Ricominciò Natsu, dando un colpetto ad Erza - Secondo te Igneel e Grandeeney possono fare dei cuccioli di drago? -

- Magari! - La bambina applaudì, gli occhi che le scintillavano per la felicità - Sarebbero così belli! -

- È vero! Igneel! - Strillò Natsu - Datti una mossa e fai anche tu questo incantesimo! - Per un attimo il drago non riuscì nemmeno a replicare - I ... Io e Grandeeney? Ma sapete che condanna mi state dando? Non ci penso nemmeno! Ho già abbastanza cuccioli d'uomo di cui occuparmi! - Il drago ruggì furiosamente ma invece di zittirsi i due bambini continuarono a ridere:

- Secondo me si piacciono. -

- Sicuro! Ma pensi che sarebbero cuccioli di drago di fuoco o del cielo? -

- Forse avrebbero tutti e due i poteri. -

- Ho detto basta! Io non mi metto con Grandeeney! Pussate via! - Igneel schioccò la coda con aria minacciosa - Andate a giocare! Date la caccia agli scoiattoli! Fate qualche altra cosa! E smettetela di impicciarvi dei fatti dei grandi! - Natsu ed Erza evitarono facilmente il colpo di coda e anche quelli successivi ed alla fine scapparono via ridendo a più non posso, le loro voci che riecheggiavano tra gli alberi:

- Come possiamo chiamare i cuccioli di Igneel e Grandeeney? -

- Che ne dici di Nuvola e Fumo? -

- Oppure Grandeel e Igneeney? -

- Ho detto: SILENZIO! -

Per il resto della giornata i due bambini non toccarono più l'argomento, presi dalle mille curiosità che offriva la foresta. Andarono a raccogliere bacche, a contare i pesci nel lago e controllare gli alberi che stavano cominciando a fiorire. Fu soltanto quando al tramonto venne il momento di salutarsi e di tornare ognuno a casa, che Natsu si ricordò di quello che Erza gli aveva spiegato. Pensò che che non c'era modo migliore per dire all'amica che le voleva bene e che gli sarebbe mancata fino al giorno successivo.

- Allora io vado! -

- Vuoi che ti accompagno? -

- Non ti preoccupare! E dici a Igneel di non arrabbiarsi. Lui e Grandeeney sono così carini insieme! -

- Okay ... Humm ... Ti posso dire un'ultima cosa Erza? -

- Dimmi. -

Natsu si mosse così velocemente che Erza non sarebbe riuscita ad evitarlo nemmeno se lo avesse voluto. La prese per un braccio strattonandola più vicino, mentre con l'altra mano le teneva la guancia e poi le appoggiò le labbra sulle sue. Fu un semplice e veloce bacio a stampo ma il corpo di Erza reagì muovendosi praticamente da solo. Spinse via Natsu e ... BAM! Gli assestò un pugno così forte da spedirlo letteralmente al tappeto. Il bambino si ritrovò in un attimo a terra con le mani sulla faccia e un incisivo in meno, volato chissà dove.

- NON LO FARE MAI PIÚ! - Anche Erza si coprì la faccia con le mani e schizzò via, strillando a più non posso.

- Ma io ti amo! - Provò a gridarle dietro Natsu ma inutilmente. Il bambino rimase così disteso di nuovo in mezzo all'erba, con le braccia spalancate come una stella, a fissare il cielo e domandarsi dove fosse il problema - Forse dovevo farlo meglio ... - Un pugno del genere avrebbe dissuaso qualunque persona sana di mente a riprovare lo stesso esperimento due volte. Ma Natsu era un dragon slayer e non una persona qualunque.

Mentre correva via Erza non sapeva che quel bacio era soltanto il primo di una lunga serie e che da quel giorno in poi provare a baciarla sarebbe diventato il nuovo hobby di Natsu. Non sapeva che il dragon slayer avrebbe imparato tutte le strategie migliori e i trucchi più incredibili per coglierla di sorpresa. Non sapeva nemmeno che quel "ti amo" sarebbe stato seguito da tanti altri.


	11. Echi dalla terra delle fate

**Come vi ho già raccontato per scrivere questa storia ho preso qualcosa in prestito dal libro e dal film de La Laguna Blu. Questo capitolo per esempio è nato proprio mentre leggevo H. de Vere e per questo porta lo stesso titolo di un capitolo che anche lui ha scritto. È incredibile quanto si parli di fate nella Laguna Blu! Paddy, il vecchio marinaio naufragato sull'isola, è di origini irlandesi ed è assolutamente convinto dell'esistenza delle fate. È grazie a lui che mi sono convinta sempre di più che l'idea, di mescolare La Laguna Blu con Fairy Tail, era quella giusta. Dovete ringraziare sempre Paddy per le storielle che ho inserito in questo capitolo: vengono tutte dal libro originale. Ho solo un'ultima cosa da dire, questo è l'ultimo capitolo in cui Natsu ed Erza hanno tra gli otto e i nove anni, nel prossimo ne avranno undici e dodici poi tredici e quattordici, quindici e sedici e così via ... Ci vuole ancora un po' di tempo perchè le "fate" di Fairy Tail facciano la loro comparsa ma vi prometto che farò in modo di non rendere l'attesa noiosa. Buona lettura!**

**Echi dalla terra delle fate**

Ancora una volta l'estate stava per arrivare nella Foresta dell'Est. Ormai era già passato un anno da quando la piccola Erza era arrivata sulla spiaggia, trascinata dalle onde dopo la tempesta. La bambina, Natsu, Igneel e Grandeeney adesso si trovavano sulle sponde del lago. Dopo aver fatto un abbondante cena a base di pesce arrostito e frutta, se ne stavano stesi sull'erba a godersi gli ultimi raggi del sole, che tramontava pian piano sul mare.

- Igneel, Grandeeney ... - Cominciò Erza, interrompendo il silenzio - Le fate esistono? -

La dragonessa aprì un occhio, guardandola con curiosità, ma il suo compagno scoppiò subito a ridere, come se Erza avesse appena detto una bella battuta - Ah! Il Popolo Buono! Certo che esiste! In un mondo dove esistono i draghi perché non dovrebbero esistere anche loro? -

- Il Popolo Buono? - Ripeté Erza.

- È un altro modo con cui si chiamano le fate. - Le spiegò Igneel - Perché hanno la fama di essere creature molto buone e gentili. Amano la natura e gli umani, ma a volte sono anche molto dispettose! Gli piace fare scherzi e ridere alle spalle degli incauti viaggiatori che passano per il loro regno. -

- Pstt! Amano gli umani ... - Grandeeney lanciò un sibilo disgustato, prima di chiudere di nuovo gli occhi.

- Se li avessero amati di meno, oggi ce ne sarebbero di più di fate. -

- Che cosa sono le fate? - Aggiunse a quel punto Natsu, che aveva finalmente smesso di dare la caccia alle rane lungo le sponde del lago. - Si mangiano? -

- No! - Protestò Erza - Guarda: ti faccio vedere io come sono fatte. - La bambina lo attirò a sé, disegnando per lui una sagoma stilizzata con un pezzo di legno sulla sabbia vicino alla riva - Assomigliano a delle piccole persone con le ali. - A quelle parole gli occhi di Natsu si riempirono di aspettative - Ali come quelle dei draghi? - Le fate a cui stava pensando sputavano fuoco e avevano anche le corna ma Erza scosse la testa con una risatina - Zio Rob diceva che hanno ali che assomigliano a quelle delle farfalle. È lui che mi parlava sempre delle fate: ne aveva una grande disegnata dietro la schiena. - Non capitava spesso che la bambina parlasse delle persone che aveva conosciuto e amato prima di perdere tutto e arrivare alla Foresta dell'Est, ma l'atmosfera quella sera era calda e rilassata e ci si poteva permettere anche qualche ricordo nostalgico.

- Zio Rob raccontava un sacco di storie sulle fate. Diceva che suo padre una volta le aveva viste. -

- Viste? - Incalzò Natsu.

- Sì! Era una notte d'inverno e stava tornando a casa con una bottiglia di whisky e una capra che aveva vinto in una lotteria. -

- Cos'è il whisky? Cos'è una lotteria? -

- Fammi finire! Ed ecco che a un certo punto sente un ronzio, come quello di un ape. - Erza si mise una mano attorno a un orecchio come se avesse sentito anche lei lo stesso rumore - E quando guarda dietro un cespuglio vede una grossa pietra bianca. E attorno alla pietra c'erano le fate che ballavano tutte in cerchio, mano nella mano! Battevano i piedi a terra e gli occhi gli brillavano come quelli dei gatti. Ce n'era anche una al centro che suonava il tamburo! Il papà di zio Rob si spaventò così tanto che lasciò andare la capra e corse dirittoooo a casa! Quando arrivò era bianco, bianco, bianco! Raccontò quello che gli era successo e stappò la bottiglia perché voleva bere un po' per riprendersi dallo spavento. Ma quando l'aprì scoprì che la bottiglia era vuota! Vuota! E quando il giorno dopo tornò a cercare la capra anche quella era sparita. Ma c'era ancora la pietra bianca su cui ballavano le fate. -

Igneel ridacchiò, cercando di coprirsi il muso con una zampa. Nessun adulto avrebbe mai creduto ad una storia del genere, ma era comunque buona idea per intrattenere dei bambini.

- Che altro ti diceva delle fate? - Continuò ad insistere Natsu.

- Diceva anche che le fate facevano sempre scherzi ad un suo vecchio amico. -

- Che scherzi? -

- Questo amico di zio Rob un giorno si era rotto la testa e i medici per curarlo lo avevano cucito con un pezzo di ferro. -

Questa volta fu Grandeeney a coprirsi il muso esasperata. Dopo il caso del classico ubriacone, ecco quello del tipo che ha battuto la testa.

- Già prima vedeva sempre le fate, ma dopo che i medici lo avevano cucito le vedeva ancora più spesso. Una notte lo avevano trasformato in un cavallo e gli erano salite sulla schiena, facendolo correre per tutto il paese! Gli mettevano anche dei pezzi di carbone bollenti dietro la coda per farlo correre più in fretta! Un'altra notte lo avevano trasformato in un asino e attaccato a un carro per portare pietre e un'altra volta ancora in un'oca! Una vecchia fata lo rincorreva con un coltello dicendo che voleva arrostirlo! Oh! E poi c'era un'altra storia che raccontava sempre! - Aggiunse la bambina - Zio Rob diceva che il nonno di un altro suo amico una volta aveva catturato una fata! La teneva in una teiera perché voleva convincerla a dirgli dove le fate tenevano il loro tesoro. Ma la fata continuava a scappargli! Andava in giro per la casa e gli faceva scherzi di tutti i tipi! Gli nascondeva gli stivali, gli metteva il sale nel caffè e si faceva rincorrere per tuttooo il giardino! - Erza raccontava quelle vecchie storie con così tanto entusiasmo che Natsu non poteva fare a meno di seguirla con gli occhi spalancati: gli piacevano queste fate caotiche e spiritose. - Igneel! - Gli domandò il bambino. - Qui nella foresta ci sono le fate? Perché non le ho mai viste? -

- Mi dispiace ma qui di fate non ce ne sono. Ho sentito dire che si sono ritirate su un'isola a sud. Menru ... Benrou ... Tenrou ... Qualcosa del genere. -

- Oh ... - Natsu incrociò le braccia con una punta di disappunto, domandandosi quanto tempo ci voleva per nuotare o volare fino a questa magica isola del sud.

- Igneel tu hai mai visto le fate? - Gli chiese invece Erza.

- Ahaah! Ma che domande sono? Certo che le ho viste! Un milione di volte! -

- Davvero? - La bambina saltò in piedi, piena d'entusiasmo - Hanno davvero la coda? - Ma a questa domanda Igneel si mise a grattarsi le scaglie della testa con aria perplessa - In verità ... Non lo so. Le fate sono così piccole, si muovono così in fretta ... Non è che sono mai riuscito a vederle bene ... -

- Uff! Nessuno lo sa! - Ed Erza tornò a sedersi sull'erba con uno schianto, incrociando le braccia anche lei.

- Zio Rob diceva che ci sono molti misteri nel mondo ma che il più grande è questo: "le fate hanno la coda?" Nessuno lo ha mai scoperto! Ma perché? -

- Sono troppo veloci e piccole, te l'ho detto! - Ridacchiò Igneel - Sono creature davvero strane. Caotiche, dispettose e anche un po' distruttive ma hanno un cuore buono. Se un giorno vi dovesse capitare di incontrare delle fate fidatevi di loro. Gli piace scherzare ma sono estremamente riconoscenti con le persone che si comportano bene nei loro riguardi. -

Nel frattempo la luna si era alzata dal suo nascondiglio segreto dietro le montagne e lo scrosciare della cascata e delle onde sulla riva del lago, riempiva la notte con la sua ninnananna. Di tanto in tanto lo splash di qualche grande pesce riecheggiava nel silenzio ed il tremolio provocato dal suo salto attraversava subito dopo la superficie tranquilla. Grandi cose accadevano sul fondo del lago in piena notte, nascoste agli occhi di quelli che stavano sulla riva. Era come se sotto la superficie si nascondesse un'altra grande foresta, con i suoi predatori e le sue prede. Un gran numero di pesci notturni continuava a sfrecciare al buio, in mezzo alle alghe e gli steli delle canne. Impegnati come sempre nell'incredibile danza della vita, a caccia, in fuga, in cerca di cibo o d'amore.

Quando alla fine la luce della luna raggiunse la superficie del lago fu come se fosse stato lanciato un segnale e migliaia di piccole lucciole emersero dai loro nascondigli in mezzo all'erba, mettendosi a danzare sul prato e intorno all'acqua. Erza e Natsu si scordarono di colpo delle fate, guardando a bocca aperta lo spettacolo che gli stava davanti. La bambina sollevò una mano, lasciando che uno dei piccoli insetti le si posasse sul palmo, scintillando come una stella.

Di notte grandi cose continuavano ad accadere anche nel fitto della Foresta dell'Est. Oltre alla danza delle lucciole, sotto la luce della luna, fiori notturni e piante misteriose brillavano leggermente. Gufi, roditori ed un'altra infinità di animali continuavano ad inseguirsi e a strisciare, immersi nel segreto dell'erba più fitta.

- È ora di dormire. - Annunciò Grandeeney alzandosi dal suo posto e facendo cenno alla sua piccola apprendista di salirle sulla schiena - Vieni. La foresta di notte non è un posto per cuccioli. Né di uomo né di nessun altra specie. - La bambina ubbidì subito ma Natsu era così preso dal rincorrere le lucciole che Igneel fu costretto ad afferrarlo con una zampa - Hai sentito? Ora di dormire! -

- Ma io non voglio dormire! -

- Ma come? Non lo sai che chi non va a dormire presto non vede le fate? -

- Ma il papà di zio Rob le ha viste di notte! -

Igneel fece una mezza smorfia alzando il bambino di peso - Quella era un'eccezione. Andiamo adesso! Chi non dorme abbastanza non vedrà mai le fate! Non lo sai che il loro regno è quello dei sogni? -


	12. Un tesoro

**Ed ecco il capitolo di oggi! Spero che vi piaccia! Finalmente Natsu sta per ottenere qualcosa a cui tiene molto sia nell'anime che nel manga ... Oggi voglio lasciarvi anche un piccolo suggerimento musicale, una canzone che ho scoperto da poco e che ho ascoltato mentre rileggevo e corregevo questo capitolo. La travo fantastica, in un certo serso mi ha fatto pensare ai Natsu ed Erza di questa storia: Fourth of July dei Fall Out Boy (ultimamente sto ascoltando a ripetizione il loro ultimo album!) **

**"You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks ... In between being young and being right  
>You were my Versailles at night ... And all my thoughts of you They could heat or cool the room"<strong>  
><strong>Ma in realtà questa canzone è un po' troppo triste rispetto a quello che ho programmato per i prossimi capitoli. C'è un'altra canzone che mi ha accompagnato mentre li scrivevo e quando arriverò al punto giusto vi dirò di quale si tratta: per ora buona lettura!<strong>

**Un tesoro**

Le lucciole finirono la loro stagione, cominciò quella delle cicale e poi dei grilli, seguì quella del silenzio e poi dei ronzii delle api. Il tempo faceva rapidamente i suoi giri mentre Natsu ed Erza crescevano in fretta, imparando ogni giorno di più ad usare meglio la magia dei dragon slayer. Tra poco Natsu avrebbe compiuto undici anni mentre Erza dodici. Entrambi erano cresciuti un bel po' e non solo in altezza: i capelli di Erza adesso erano diventati così lunghi che la ragazzina aveva cominciato a raccoglierli in una treccia. Le davano fastidio quando lavorava al mortaio con Grandeeney perché le cascavano davanti agli occhi, ma a Natsu piacevano molto di più sciolti, quando il vento li agitava come una lingua di fuoco. Il ragazzino era sempre il più iperattivo della coppia e non vedeva l'ora di allenarsi ogni mattina insieme a suo padre, ma almeno adesso Igneel non doveva più costringerlo a prendersi una pausa con la forza. C'era un'altra cosa che Natsu aspettava con ansia ogni giorno ed era proprio il momento in cui gli allenamenti finivano: si precipitava di corsa alla caverna alla base della montagna, prendeva Erza e lui e l'altra dragon slayer passavano il resto della giornata insieme ad esplorare la foresta, ridere e scherzare.

- Uffa! Perché non mi ha aspettato? - Ma quel giorno Natsu era piuttosto deluso. Subito dopo gli allenamenti era corso a cercare Erza ma nella caverna aveva trovato soltanto Grandeeney. La vecchia dragonessa lo aveva buttato fuori con un colpo di coda, sbottando che nemmeno lei sapeva dove fosse la sua allieva. Natsu l'aveva cercata da tutte le parti: al lago, tra gli alberi, perfino sulla spiaggia ma ... niente! Niente di niente! Aveva sprecato quel bel pomeriggio di sole inutilmente, girando a vuoto per la foresta. Oh, ma Erza se ne sarebbe pentita di averlo lasciato indietro! Doveva solo trovarla! Poi l'avrebbe sfidata a duello e le avrebbe mostrato, per l'ennesima volta, chi era il dragon slayer più forte della foresta!

Mentre tornava alla radura Natsu era così impegnato a brontolare che non si accorse nemmeno di quella familiare essenza di fragole che aleggiava nell'aria. Quando vide Erza ormai era troppo tardi per coglierla di sorpresa ed attaccarla alle spalle come aveva pensato di fare. La dragon slayer era proprio in mezzo al prato e stava parlando con Igneel, sussurrandogli all'orecchio. Teneva qualcosa stretto al petto, ma da quell'angolazione Natsu non riusciva a vedere cosa fosse. L'aveva cercata dappertutto e guarda un po' dove si era cacciata!

- ERZA! -

Al suono del suo nome la ragazzina sobbalzò, affrettandosi a nascondere ciò che stringeva dietro la schiena. Aveva le guance così rosse che per un attimo Natsu pensò che fosse malata. - Lo sai che ti ho cercato tutto il giorno? Ti sei scordata che avevamo appuntamento? -

- Mi ero dimenticata! Grandeeney mi ha dato un sacco di cose da fare! -

- Ma se non sapeva nemmeno lei dove eri! -

- Proprio perché sono così tanti impegni che è difficile tenerli a mente tutti! E ancora devo finire! Scusami ma devo andare! -

- Erza! - Natsu non riuscì a raggiungerla in tempo prima che gli scappasse in mezzo agli alberi. - Ci vediamo domani? - Provò a gridarle dietro ma solo per sentirsi rispondere da un'eco in lontananza - Penso di no! -

Il ragazzino rimase così, con le braccia incrociate e il broncio - È strana. Io non la capisco. -

- È normale. - Ridacchiò Igneel con l'aria di chi la sa lunga e lunga secoli - Figlio mio, le femmine sono come i tramonti. -

- Eh? -

- Ti piacciono i tramonti Natsu? -

- Che c'entra? -

- Quello che voglio dire è che le femmine non bisogna capirle, devi ammirarle e basta! Proprio come si fa con i tramonti! - Igneel gonfiò il petto, fiero del pezzo di saggezza che aveva appena condiviso con il figlio ed anche del modo poetico con cui era riuscito ad esprimerlo. Un drago poeta? Lui doveva essere di certo il primo!

- Sei sicuro di stare bene vecchio? Non è che prima ti ho colpito troppo forte in testa con quel Fire Dragon's Iron Fist? -

Ma che ci parlava a fare con Natsu? La testa di suo figlio era troppo dura per farci entrare dentro concetti come la bellezza e i tramonti! Ma forse se avesse cambiato i termini ...

- Le femmine sono come le fragole. - Igneel questa volta afferrò il figlio con la zampa, tirandolo più vicino e sussurrandogli in maniera complice - Ti piacciono le fragole, Natsu? Bene perché le femmine e le fragole non bisogna capirle! Devi solo ... -

- Mangiarle? Vecchio sei sicuro di stare bene? Forse devi farti vedere da Grandeeney! -

E Igneel piantò il muso a terra, sconfitto.

Il giorno successivo ed anche quello dopo e quello dopo ancora, Erza continuò ad evitare Natsu. Cercarla alla caverna era inutile e così anche nella foresta e più tempo passava più il ragazzino si sentiva arrabbiato. Non riusciva a capire cosa fosse successo alla sua amica e perché non voleva più trascorrere del tempo con lui.

- Come ti va? È stretto sulle spalle? -

Natsu fece un giro per valutare meglio l'effetto che la nuova maglia faceva su di lui. I suoi vecchi abiti ormai erano troppo piccoli e logori per continuare ad indossarli e Igneel aveva chiesto a Grandeeney di realizzare qualcosa di nuovo. Il ragazzino era andato fino alla caverna per provarli ma anche questa volta non aveva trovato alcuna traccia di Erza.

- Allora? - Lo incalzò la dragonessa con voce seccata.

- Sono fantastici! Sembro proprio bello! -

- Bellissimo. Specie se sparisci dalla mia caverna! - La vecchia lo spinse via con un colpo della mano. Per cucire quei vestiti era stata costretta ad usare troppo a lungo la sua forma umana e la cosa stava iniziando ad irritarla. - Fuori! -

Natsu non aveva bisogno di sentirselo ripetere un'altra volta e si precipitò rapidamente verso l'uscita. Ormai era quasi fuori quando si ricordò di aver scordato una cosa importante - Grazie Grandeeney! -

La dragonessa sbuffò, nonostante il profondo inchino che aveva appena ricevuto - Ho detto fuori! Non ne posso più di cucire! Tutta colpa tua, di Igneel e di Erza! - A quell'ultimo nome Natsu drizzò la testa - Erza? -

Per un attimo Grandeeney esitò, come se si fosse appena fatta scappare qualcosa dalla bocca che era meglio rimanesse un segreto, ma fu solo per un attimo. La dragonessa riprese in fretta la sua solita espressione, sbuffando - Esatto! All'improvviso ha deciso che voleva imparare anche lei a cucire, ma farebbe meglio a lasciar perdere! Erza riesce a memorizzare i nomi di tutte le erbe della foresta eppure non è capace nemmeno di prendere un ago in mano! Quella ragazza è fatta per usare spade non spole! E che continui a guardare? Fuori ho detto! - Questa volta Grandeeney sottolineò il concetto tirando un sasso e Natsu per evitarlo fu costretto a precipitarsi in mezzo agli alberi. Senza volere la dragonessa gli aveva dato un indizio importante per completare il puzzle ma Natsu non era il tipo da collage. Lui non raccoglieva i pezzi per metterli insieme ma li costringeva a unirsi con la forza.

Trascorsero un altro pario di giorni ed il solstizio d'estate arrivò senza che i due amici si incontrassero. Natsu era sempre più irritato e di mal umore ma non per questo aveva smesso di cercare Erza. Setacciava la foresta in lungo e in largo ma senza successo. Dove poteva essersi cacciata? Aveva guardato ovunque! Oppure no? Fu proprio quando ormai era a corto di idee che Natsu capì che c'era ancora un posto da controllare, quel punto dove la foresta si incontrava con la palude. L'aveva esclusa automaticamente perché sapeva che, dopo l'incidente della Foresta Pietrificata, Erza si era sempre rifiutata di tornarci.

Valeva la pena fare un tentativo.

Natsu si precipitò subito in direzione della palude, annusando l'aria per orientarsi. Le pozze di fango erano ancora lontane ma l'odore di marcio nell'aria era così forte che gli riuscì a stento di cogliere l'essenza di fragole che stava cercando. Oh, quella era la pista giusta!

Il dragon slayer si mise a camminare piano, usando i tronchi come nascondiglio, per cogliere la sua preda di sorpresa. Aveva ancora intenzione di attaccarla alle spalle e combattere con lei all'ultimo sangue ma quando scorse la figura di Erza poco più avanti si fermò subito. La ragazzina era seduta vicino a un gruppo di piante con delle lunghe foglie e stava avvolgendo qualcosa che teneva sulle gambe. Da quella distanza Natsu non riusciva a vedere cosa fosse. Quando sentì Erza esclamare - Finito! - La curiosità ebbe la meglio su di lui e Natsu schizzò letteralmente fuori dal suo nascondiglio - Che hai finito? -

Erza non si era nemmeno accorta del suo arrivo. Sobbalzò, cercando invano di nascondere il suo fagotto ma ormai era impossibile farlo sparire, nemmeno se lo avesse mangiato.

- E che cosa ci fai qui? Perché sei sparita tutto questo tempo? Eh? Stavi facendo un allenamento segreto? Volevi diventare più forte di me? Andiamo! Combatti e vediamo chi è il migliore! -

- Io ... Ehm ... Ahaha ... - La dragon slayer balbettò a lungo prima di riuscire a formulare una frase dotata di senso - Scusa. -

- Scusa? - Ripeté Natsu abbassando i pugni e lei annuì - Lo so che in questi giorni sono sparita senza spiegazione e che sei arrabbiato ma ... Ma avevo una buona ragione! Stavo preparando una sorpresa per il tuo compleanno! Volevo dartela questa sera ma dato che è finita ... Ecco! - E detto questo Erza schizzò in piedi ficcandogli tra le braccia il fagotto che aveva stretto fino a quel momento. Era un pacchetto piuttosto grazioso, fatto con delle grandi foglie verdi e tenuto insieme dal filo di una liana, mentre un grosso fiore rosso faceva da fiocco. Peccato che Natsu non fosse il tipo capace di ammirare la bellezza dei pacchi. Erza lo sapeva anche se si era divertita lo stesso a prepararlo e ridacchiò, guardandolo mentre strappava la liana con i denti.

- Che cos'è? Cos'è? Si mangia? - L'espressione di Natsu si spense un po' quando riuscì finalmente ad aprire il regalo e ne venne fuori un lungo pezzo di stoffa candida, cucito a quadroni. Era soffice ma al tatto aveva lo stesso qualcosa di ruvido.

- Che cos'è? - Domandò di nuovo il ragazzino.

- È una sciarpa! - Esclamò Erza - Sì, lo so che non senti freddo ma l'ho fatta per un altro motivo. Ho chiesto aiuto a Igneel e Grandeeney ed un po' delle loro vecchie scaglie. Grazie alla magia di cui è imbevuta questa sciarpa ti proteggerà dagli incantesimi oscuri! -

Non c'erano maghi oscuri nella foresta ma Erza si sentiva ugualmente molto orgogliosa della sua idea e anche del risultato che aveva ottenuto. In fondo era la prima volta che cuciva e per di più usando la magia del vento per accelerare il lavoro. - Ti piace? -

- Un sacco! - E Natsu si affrettò ad annodare il suo nuovo regalo attorno a un braccio.

- No! Le sciarpe non si mettono così! -

Il ragazzino ci riprovò e questa volta se la infilò in testa come un tubante.

- No! -

Poi sulla faccia come un ninja.

- Attorno al collo! - Erza fu costretta a sfilarla e a metterla lei nel modo giusto. - Mi raccomando. - Gli sussurrò la ragazzina, ammirando il risultato del suo lavoro. - Custodiscila con molta attenzione. Questo regalo che ti ho fatto è un tesoro molto prezioso! -

- Un tesoro? - Mormorò anche Natsu. Una volta Igneel gli aveva spiegato che i draghi sono creature molto gelose e territoriali che non permettono a nessuno di toccare ciò che gli appartiene e coloro amano. Igneel gli aveva spiegato che era questo il motivo per cui gli umani e le altre bestie avevano paura ad entrare nel loro territorio. Gli aveva spiegato anche che era quello il motivo per cui in molte favole, il drago fa sempre da guardiano ad un tesoro prezioso, ad una principessa o a un castello incantato. Natsu aveva ascoltato quelle storie senza particolare interesse ma adesso tutto sarebbe cambiato: ora aveva anche lui un tesoro da proteggere. E che tesoro! Un regalo fatto proprio da suo padre, Grandeeney e dalla sua migliore amica!

- Però oggi è anche il tuo compleanno. - Sussurrò Natsu - E io non ho preparato nessun regalo ... -

- Beh, non ci siamo mai fatti regali per i compleanni! - Ridacchiò Erza - E non importa. Per me è già un regalo il fatto che la mia sciarpa ti piaccia. - Stava sorridendo e aveva le guance un po' rosse. Guardandola Natsu si ritrovò a pensare che era sempre più bella. - Ti posso dare questo come regalo? -

Erza gli stava tenendo ancora le mani sui lembi della sciarpa ed era così vicina che gli bastò meno di mezzo secondo per schioccarle un bacio sulle labbra.

- SCORDATELO! - Erza lo spinse via e scagliò uno dei suoi ruggiti, ma Natsu si piegò all'indietro e il turbine gli passò sulla testa, senza fare alcun danno. - Non puoi colpirmi! Adesso ho la sciarpa che mi protegge! -

- Ma non dalla magia di un dragon slayer del cielo! - Adesso Erza era ancora più rossa di prima, così rossa da sembrare quasi dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli. Natsu la trovava ancora più adorabile quando era imbarazzata, ma non quando all'imbarazzo si accompagnava una rabbia selvaggia.

- Sky Dragon's Crushing Fangs! - Questa volta per evitare il colpo il ragazzo fu costretto a rotolare a terra ma in un attimo si era già rialzato e stava correndo via, ridendo a più non posso, con Erza alle calcagna.

- Non puoi colpirmi altrimenti la sciarpa si rovina! -

- Non ti preoccupare! Distruggo soltanto te! -


	13. Rivali

**Ciao a tutti! Questa settimana ho deciso di fare un doppio aggiornamento ed ecco il primo capitolo dove, qualcuno fa di nuovo una piccola apparizione. Buona lettura! **

**Rivali**

Alla stagione degli alberi con le foglie verdi e lussureggianti seguì quella con le foglie gialle, rosse e marroni. Ci fu di nuovo la stagione senza foglie e poi quella dei fiori. La stagione delle fragole e quella delle pesche, delle castagne e poi del vischio. In un batter d'occhio Natsu ed Erza avevano già compiuto tredici e quattordici anni. Passavano le mattine ad allenarsi con i loro draghi e i pomeriggi a combattere tra di loro, impegnandosi al massimo per mostrare i progressi che avevano fatto. A volte Igneel gli faceva da arbitro, osservando dal bordo della radura i loro combattimenti e ridacchiando sotto i baffi. Pensava che non ci fosse nessun altro al mondo più cocciuto e più instancabile di Natsu ma adesso il vecchio drago stava cominciando a ricredersi. Giorno dopo giorno, grazie agli addestramenti di Grandeeney, Erza diventava sempre più abile, incredibile e testarda. Ad un certo punto Igneel fu costretto a stabilire una serie di regole per duelli tra i ragazzi per evitare che i due continuassero a combattere all'infinito. Decise che il primo dei dragon slayer che fosse rimasto a terra per più di dieci secondi avrebbe perso l'incontro, proprio come su un ring di pugilato. Entrambi accettarono la regola, ma ogni volta che Natsu finiva al tappeto, si rialzava urlando e protestando che bisognava cambiare regolamento.

Per fortuna la Foresta dell'Est aveva anche un mucchio di altre attrattive per una coppia di adolescenti e quando Natsu ed Erza non erano impegnati ad allenarsi c'erano un sacco di altre cose che gli piaceva fare. Non avevano negozi, né centri commerciali, né lacryma televisori, né karaoke, né bar ma i due dragon slayer avevano un regno tutto per loro da esplorare e in cui correre liberi. Le scimmie adesso non cercavano più di fargli dispetti e gli avevano riservato una pozza tutta per loro alle sorgenti. La spiaggia era sempre lì ad aspettarli libera a qualunque ora del giorno e per scivolare sulla sabbia o sulle onde, bastava una rozza asse di legno. C'era un'infinità di alberi da scalare, mostri da terrorizzare e frutta da raccogliere.

Ascoltando i racconti di Erza sul modo in cui vivevano gli umani fuori dalla foresta, Natsu costruì una specie di canna da pesca. Nei giorni in cui l'aria era più tiepida portava l'amica con sé sulla riva del lago. Ma Natsu non era un granché come pescatore: dopo aver peso sei o sette pesci di fila, il dragon slayer si metteva puntualmente a sputare fuoco e saltava in acqua per catturare personalmente la cena. Prendere pesci a mani nude gli riusciva molto meglio che all'amo.

Nel frattempo il ragazzo portava sempre con sé la sciarpa che Erza aveva cucito per lui e non se ne separava mai, nemmeno quando dormiva o faceva il bagno. Per fortuna la stoffa, ricavata da scaglie di drago, era abbastanza resistente da sopravvivere a qualunque maltrattamento. Ogni volta che parlava della sua sciarpa, Natsu lo faceva come se si trattasse della cosa più preziosa al mondo, ma in fondo il suo più grande tesoro era proprio l'amica che l'aveva realizzata per lui. Se d'improvviso Erza fosse sparita, Natsu non avrebbe avuto la più pallida idea di come riempire le sue giornate. Ma se anche Natsu fosse improvvisamente sparito, nemmeno Erza avrebbe saputo come riempire il vuoto lasciato dietro di lui.

- Ehi, Erza! Che ne dici se oggi andiamo alla spiaggia? -

- Alla spiaggia? - La ragazza si girò, smettendo di esaminare le foglie dell'albero che aveva trovato, passeggiando quel pomeriggio. Erano lunghe e pelose e Grandeeney le aveva spiegato che potevano essere usate per fare un mucchio di cose.

- Sì, facciamo una gara a chi arriva primo! -

- Perché ogni cosa che fai deve essere una gara? -

Natsu non aveva nemmeno bisogno di fermarsi a riflettere sulla risposta - Perché così posso farla con te! Fare cose da soli è noioso. -

Erza si girò di nuovo, tornando ad accarezzare le foglie dell'albero e arrossendo leggermente. Natsu aveva un talento innato nel dire cose dolci ma lo faceva sempre con un sorriso così grande da farle sembrare sciocchezze.

- Lo sai che puoi usare queste foglie come bende? Sono un antisettico naturale. - Natsu annuì distrattamente; non gli interessavano le lezioni di erboristeria. - Però si possono usare anche per un sacco di altre cose. - Il ragazzo non riuscì a cogliere in tempo il sorrisetto diabolico sulla faccia di Erza. Quando la ragazza si girò lo fece di scatto, brandendo una lunga foglia come una frusta - In guardia! - La foglia si avvolse con precisione attorno alla faccia di Natsu come feltro, bendandolo. Il dragon slayer fece istintivamente un passo indietro, inciampò e cascò pensosamente a terra. Ci gli ci vollero parecchi secondi prima che riuscisse a strapparsi la strana foglia dal viso, mentre Erza rideva a più non posso.

- Battuto ... Ahahah ... Da ... Ahaha ... Una foglia! -

- Ehi! Questa è stata sleale! Ti devo ricordare chi è il dragon slayer migliore tra i due? -

Erza scosse una mano ancora impegnata a ridere - Devi allenarti ancora un millennio prima di riuscire a battermi! -

Natsu si rialzò, ringhiando. Era pronto a cominciare un altro duello ma di colpo qualcosa colse la sua attenzione: uno scintillio tra gli alberi in lontananza. C'era qualcosa che li stava spiando ed era una sensazione terribilmente familiare. Erza non aveva nemmeno bisogno di girarsi e di seguire lo sguardo di Natsu per capire che c'era qualcosa di sospetto. Le sue orecchie avevano già colto un fruscio.

- Me ne occupo io. - Le sussurrò Natsu, poi ...

- Iron Dragon's Roar! -

Il dragon slayer trascinò l'amica a terra giusto in tempo prima che l'incantesimo si attivasse, martellando la foresta con una gragnola di schegge di metallo. Rami e pezzi di legno volarono da tutte le parti mentre il turbine ronzava sopra di loro. Per fortuna c'era il tronco del grosso albero dalle foglie appiccicose a fargli da scudo o quel colpo probabilmente li avrebbe ridotti ad un colabrodo.

- Fatti avanti se ne hai il coraggio! - Non appena la gragnola si esaurì, Natsu lasciò andare la presa sulla testa di Erza e si rialzò gridando al nemico. L'avversario lo accontentò immediatamente scagliandosi su di lui con la forza di un treno. Il colpo arrivò così velocemente che Natsu non riuscì ad evitarlo. Non vide nient'altro che una macchia scura avventarsi su di lui e poi un pugno dalla forza spaventosa lo colpì dritto al mento scagliandolo via, praticamente contro un altro tronco.

- Vediamo chi è il miglior dragon slayer! Ghihihi! -

Non poteva confondere quella risata con nessun altra al mondo.

- GAJEEL! - Ruggì Erza mentre si rialzava quanto più velocemente poteva. - Potere delle robuste braccia che strappano i cieli ... Arms! - Il dragon slayer d'acciaio riuscì giusto in tempo a coprirsi con le braccia prima che il pugno di Erza lo colpisse, incrinando con la sua forza le scaglie d'acciaio che aveva appena evocato per difesa - Così mi piaci! Combattete tutti e due contro di me! -

- Lascialo stare! Ho detto che me ne occupo io! - Natsu le strappò letteralmente Gajeel, colpendolo ad un fianco come una palla di cannone in fiamme - Fire Dragon's Sword Horn! - Spinti dalla forza propulsiva dell'attacco, entrambi i dragon slayer schizzarono dall'altra parte in mezzo agli alberi, scagliando detriti da tutte le parti. Un paio di grosse querce si abbatté al suolo con un pesante crash. Erza lanciò uno sbuffo, infuriata per aver appena perso il suo avversario - Stavo per colpirlo io! -

Per un attimo il crollo sollevò un grosso polverone, nascondendo i contendenti alla vista poi Natsu venne scagliato di nuovo via da un pugno. Gajeel era ancora in piedi ma adesso in lui c'era qualcosa di diverso. Il corpo del giovane dragon slayer era stato avvolto completamente da una patina di scaglie d'acciaio. I suoi artigli si erano fatti più lunghi e il suo aspetto ancora più feroce. - Guarda cos'ho imparato pivello! Ti piace la mia Dragon Force? Questa è la tecnica più potente che un dragon slayer può imparare! Il suo copro diventa praticamente invincibile come quello di un drago! -

- Credi di essere l'unico a conoscere quel trucco? - Natsu si rialzò in fretta dal punto in cui si era schiantato, lanciando un'intensa fiammata contro l'avversario. Quando la sua aura rovente si spense, anche sul suo corpo erano apparse scaglie a segnargli il contorno degli occhi. - Ora ti faccio vedere cosa sa fare un drago di fuoco! - Ed il ragazzo tornò all'attacco, colpendo Gajeel con uno dei suoi pugni. In un attimo il loro scambio divenne così intenso da disintegrare tutto quello che c'era sulla loro strada.

- Smettetela di distruggere la foresta! - Erza digrignò i denti prima di lanciare un altro incantesimo di potenziamento - Ile Arms! Sky Dragon's Wing Attack! - Il suo turbine investì in pieno i due, spianandoli a terra insieme ad una grossa porzione della foresta.

- Dice di non distruggere niente e poi con un sol turbine sradica un milione di alberi. - Brontolò Gajeel, coprendosi la testa con le mani mentre il vento si esauriva - Credi che si renda conto che fa l'esatto opposto di quello che dice? -

Natsu scosse la testa, mentre cercava anche lui di ripararsi, standosene appiattito a terra - Non lo capisce. -

- Salamander come fai a vivere con lei senza che ti abbia ancora ucciso? -

- Perché io sono il miglior dragon slayer al mondo! E poi chi ti ha autorizzato ad affibbiarmi soprannomi? - Natsu si concesse una risata prima di tornare all'attacco con un pugno infuocato. Gajeel lo costrinse a farsi da parte, trasformando un braccio in un gigantesco martello d'acciaio.

- HO SENTITO QUELLO CHE AVETE DETTO LÌ FUORI! - La voce di Erza li inseguì mentre i due cercavano di avere uno la meglio sull'altro.

Dopo il giorno in cui avevano visitato la Foresta Pietrificata e provocato il drago d'acciaio che l'abitava, Igneel e Grandeeney avevano proibito a Natsu ed Erza e di farvi ritorno. Per un certo periodo i bambini si erano quasi scordati del regno di pietra che si estendeva oltre la palude e dei suoi abitanti, ma Gajeel non si era scordato di loro. Un bel giorno era sbucato fuori dagli alberi per sfidarli a duello. Poco importava che Metallicana avesse proibito anche a lui di lasciare la Foresta Pietrificata.

A quella visita ne erano seguite diverse altre, tutte col solo scopo: combattere e alla fine, anche se i loro draghi non era non d'accordo, i tre dragon slayer erano diventati uno strano gruppo d'amici. Era successo tutto in un modo così misterioso che nemmeno loro sarebbero stati capaci di spiegarlo. L'unica cosa che contava era che adesso, di tanto in tanto si allenavano insieme, senza regole e liberi di fare tutto quello che gli passava per la testa. Per fortuna quei duelli non erano quotidiani, oppure l'intera foresta sarebbe stata rasa al suolo.

- VI HO DETTO DI SMETTERLA! - Erza lanciò un ultimo ruggito d'avvertimento prima di evocare anche lei il potere di Dragon Force. In un attimo i suoi capelli cambiarono colore, acquistando una sfumatura rosa e più chiara. Scaglie bianche e penne candide come quelle di Grandeeney le apparvero lungo i polsi e le caviglie e poi - Dragon's Slayer Secret Art. Shattering Light: Sky Drill! - E i venti che aveva appena evocato vennero sparati in direzione di Natsu e Gajeel con così tanta forza da sbalzarli entrambi a terra, costringendoli a buttare fuori tutta l'aria che avevano nei polmoni. La foresta attorno a loro tremò ed un gran numero di alberi venne letteralmente sradicato e scagliato sottosopra. La trasformazione che entrambi i dragon slayer avevano usato, svanì così come l'aria che avevano nei polmoni e quando il turbine esaurì la sua potenza, ormai entrambi erano a terra senza più nemmeno una goccia d'energia.

- Lo sai che la tua ragazza è terrificante? - Sussurrò il dragon slayer d'acciaio, rimettendosi a stento a sedere. - Lo sai che le femmine non dovrebbero essere così, vero? -

- Perché come dovrebbero essere? - Natsu si rialzò anche lui a fatica mentre Gajeel ridacchiava con l'aria di chi la sa lunga - Piccole, dolci e capaci di cucinare. Non dovrebbero passare la giornata a prenderti a calci! -

- Mmm ... L'ho sempre saputo che c'era qualche problema con Erza. Ouch! -

Entrambi i ragazzi vennero colpiti da un pugno sulla testa così forte che per poco non si ritrovarono con la faccia incastrata nel terreno. - Il mio problema siete voi, lo sapete vero? -

- Sì, signora! - Natsu e Gajeel si abbracciarono istintivamente per difendersi e la ragazza disattivò anche lei la sua trasformazione soddisfatta del risultato. I due lanciarono un sospiro di sollievo e poi, quando si accorsero che si stavano ancora stringendo, si staccarono con una smorfia di disgusto.

- Che cosa ci fai nel nostro territorio, Gajeel? -

Il ragazzo si rialzò in fretta, sforzandosi di mostrare ad Erza che non era intimorito da lei e sfoggiando uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi beffardi - Passavo di qui e ... -

- Passavi di qui? - Lo incalzò la dragon slayer, braccia incrociate e un piede che batteva a terra, scandendo il tempo. - Sei andato di nuovo a terrorizzare un villaggio? - Esclamò Natsu, rialzandosi pure lui con uno scatto.

- Che cos'hai trovato questa volta? -

Gajeel scosse le spalle e si girò dall'altra parte, come a dire che non valeva la pena raccontarlo a un moscerino come lui.

- Allora? -

Gajeel rimase in silenzio ancora qualche istante, pulendosi i denti con un artiglio - Più o meno le solite cose ... Lo sai nei villaggi cresce il metallo migliore. -

- Il metallo non cresce. - Lo rimbeccò Erza - Non viene mica piantato negli orti. - Ma Natsu coprì la sua voce - Nei villaggi cresce anche il fuoco? -

- Un sacco di fuoco. - Ridacchiò Gajeel ma Erza spense rapidamente l'entusiasmo di Natsu con un altro pungo sulla testa.

- Un giorno o l'altro ti prenderanno. - Lo avvertì la ragazza - E ti pentirai di tutte queste idiozie che stai facendo. -

- Prendermi? È impossibile! Gli umani pensano che io sia un mostro e hanno una paura matta di me! - Ridacchiò Gajeel - Mi chiamano la "Bestia"! Ghihihi! - Ma Erza non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi impressionare - Dovresti iniziarti a farti qualche domanda sul perché tutti quelli che ti vedono a primo impatto ti scambiano per un mostro. -

- Che vuoi dire? - Gajeel ruggì, mentre Natsu rotolò praticamente a terra, scosso dalla forza delle risate. Il dragon slayer d'acciaio, crescendo era diventato molto più alto di loro e anche più robusto. Aveva dei capelli neri sempre più lunghi e ribelli ed aveva deciso, per rendere il suo aspetto ancora più minaccioso, di decorarsi il viso con una serie di piercing di metallo. In lui c'era qualcosa di affascinante ma soprattutto di spaventoso.

- Pensatela come volete! - Sbottò alla fine Gajeel - Vi lascio di nuovo al vostro appuntamento romantico! -

- Che vuoi dire? - Questa volta Erza gridò, arrossendo anche lei.

- Ci rivediamo presto pivelli! - Il dragon slayer alzò a stento una mano per salutarli, mentre si allontanava - A differenza vostra io mi alleno tutti i giorni e ho ancora degli esercizi da fare. Quando il mio addestramento sarà completato ho intenzione di viaggiare per il mondo. Mostrerò a tutti cosa significa il potere di un drago d'acciaio! Diventerò famoso! E tutti tremeranno al nome di Gajeel Redfox, Black Steel! -

- Continua a sognare! - Gli gridò dietro Natsu con un grosso sorriso di sfida - Sono io quello che sfonderà! E tutti conosceranno il nome di Natsu Dragneel! Ehi, Erza! -

- Che c'è? -

- Combatti anche tu contro di me! -

- Ancora? Non volevi fare una gara per vedere chi arrivava prima alla spiaggia? -

Il ragazzo si fermò un attimo a riflettere - Allora combatti contro di me mentre facciamo una gara a chi arriva prima in spiaggia! -

Erza lanciò un sospiro. Certi giorni si sentiva completamente circondata da idioti anche se c'erano a stento due umani nel giro di quaranta chilometri. Natsu era assillante, ma ogni volta che lo vedeva sorridere in quel mondo le veniva da pensare che non lo avrebbe scambiato mai e poi mani con nessun altro dragon slayer al mondo. Non di certo con Gajeel.

- Fammi vedere che sai fare Natsu! -


	14. Gli umani

**E questo è il secondo capitolo che metto oggi per Figli di Drago! Ho preso in prestito dei personaggi dal capitolo di Fairy Tail 343 ma con una differenza: invece di farne dei Treasure Hunter ne ho fatto dei Monster Hunter! Se non siete ancora arrivati così avanti con la lettura, siete avvertiti c'è qualche piccolo spoiler (piccolo, piccolo). C'è anche un'altra cosa che vi voglio dire: avete presente quando all'inizio vi ho detto che questa fiction è divisa in quattro parti, o meglio quattro libri? Bene, qui finisce il libro primo: Le stagioni. La settimana prossima si apre: I sovrani della foresta, l'appuntamento è con i nostri dragon slayer finalmente adulti!**

**Gli umani**

Il mondo fece ancora un paio di lunghi giri ed in men che non si dica Erza e Natsu avevano già raggiunto la soglia dei sedici e quindici anni. La primavera era tornata ancora una volta, inondando la Foresta dell'Est con un sole tiepido e luminoso. Sullo sfondo del cielo azzurro qualche nuvoletta candida e paffuta, scorreva portata dal vento.

- Ouch! È fredda! - Erza ritirò di scatto il piede che aveva appena immerso nell'acqua del ruscello, scrollando via le goccioline rimaste.

- L'acqua qui è sempre fredda! - Le fece eco Natsu. Si era steso sotto un salice, usando una delle sue grosse radici come cuscino. I suoi rami gli facevano da schermo contro il sole ma qualche raggio lo sfiorava lo stesso, decorandogli il corpo con una serie di pallini luminosi. - Se fossi un dragon slayer di fuoco non sentiresti il freddo! I dragon slayer di fuoco sono sempre i migliori! - Natsu ghignò ma Erza replicò prontamente con una linguaccia - Ti piacerebbe! - E questa volta immerse entrambi i piedi in acqua. Con una mano teneva alzato il bordo del vestito per non bagnarlo e con l'altra accarezzava la superficie increspata. Il ruscello era poco profondo, l'acqua arrivava a stento a mezzo busto e sotto la superficie si intravedeva una moltitudine di pietre colorate e a volte anche qualche piccolo pesce.

Il punto in cui si trovavano sapeva molto di confine. Poco più in là i grandi alberi della foresta si diradavano e sparivano per lasciare il posto ad una serie di morbide colline erbose. Ancora più oltre sorgevano i villaggi degli umani e quando la giornata era abbastanza tersa e non c'era foschia, bastava alzarsi sulle punte dei piedi per scorgere le case in lontananza. Dal punto in cui si trovava Natsu poteva perfino sentire l'odore del fumo dei camini giungere fino a lui e misto al fumo quello del cibo. Si chiedeva spesso cosa stessero cucinando e facendo gli umani che vivevano lì.

- Erza! Che ne dici se andiamo a fare un giro nel villaggio? Non ci siamo mai andati! - La ragazza si girò a stento per fulminarlo con uno sguardo feroce - Sei impazzito? -

- E dai! Non sei curiosa di vedere come è fatto? -

- Ci sono case di legno e pietra, recinti, stalle, strade e qualche carro. Ecco come sono fatti i villaggi! Sono tutti uguali! - Sbottò Erza come se li avesse già visti tutti. In verità quella non era la prima volta che lei e Natsu avevano una conversazione del genere ma la risposta di Erza era sempre, tassativamente, la stessa. Non voleva incontrare altre persone; stava bene lontano da loro, nella foresta. I traumi che aveva subito da bambina non erano ancora guariti e il disprezzo che Grandeeney provava per gli umani aveva finito con l'avvelenare ancora di più quelle ferite.

- Possiamo andarci di notte se non vuoi incontrare nessuno! Come fa Gajeel! Dai! Chissà quante cose interessanti ci sono da rubare! -

- Non puoi fare tutto quello che ti dice Gajeel! - Sbottò Erza - Se Gajeel si butta di sotto lo fai anche tu? -

- Ma che male c'è? Mi piacerebbe vedere come sono fatte le altre persone! Gli umani non sono tutti uguali come i corvi! Sarebbe divertente ... Magari troverei qualcuno che mi assomiglia! -

- Lo dubito. Non c'è nessuno con i tuoi stessi capelli e nessuno con la stessa testa dura. -

- Lo sai che non sei più simpatica Erza? Crescendo stai diventando come Grandeeney: non ti va più di fare niente! -

- Non mi va di fare cose stupide! - Sibilò l'altra, scoprendo i denti e Natsu decise che era meglio stare in silenzio ed evitare di farsi colpire da qualche incantesimo. Passò così qualche minuto, accompagnato solo dal suono dell'acqua che scorreva e dal canto degli uccelli, poi la voce di Erza tornò a farsi sentire - So che l'acqua qui non è il massimo, ma vuoi fare lo stesso il bagno? -

- Nooo, passo. - Natsu tirò un po' più su il bordo della sciarpa, fino a coprirsi il naso - L'ho fatto la settimana scorsa. - Cos'era quello? Un modo per punirlo per aver appena detto la cosa sbagliata? Avevano sempre fatto il bagno insieme fin da bambini, ma come faceva Erza a non capire, che più tempo passava, più lui si sentiva a disagio? Era diventata troppo ... bella per fare il bagno insieme.

- Pazienza. - Erza lanciò un piccolo sospiro e prese il vestito per le spalle, pronta a sfilarlo. Fu proprio in quell'istante che le sue orecchie colsero qualcosa di strano. Anche Natsu rialzò subito la testa.

- Voci? - Sussurrò la ragazza. Ma di chi poteva trattarsi? Nessuno veniva mai nella foresta!

La ragazza si affrettò a uscire dall'acqua, usando il suo udito da dragon slayer per capire meglio chi si stesse avvicinando. Natsu si rialzò, sussurrando - Dal rumore di passi ... Sembrano almeno tre. -

- Ahaah! La gente del villaggio era così terrorizzata da questa foresta! Ma tu ci credi a quello che hanno detto Hiroshi? -

- Se non ci avessi creduto a quest'ora non saremmo qui a caccia. -

- Per sapere se hanno detto il vero non ci resta che indagare. - Aggiunse una terza voce, più profonda delle altre.

Cacciatori? Erza aggrottò un sopracciglio. Perfino loro non avevano il coraggio di entrare nella Foresta dell'Est.

- Vieni! - Natsu non le lasciò nemmeno il tempo di riflettere. L'afferrò per una mano, strattonandola al riparo degli alberi, dietro un grosso tronco nodoso. Era curioso di incontrare i nuovi visitatori ma il suo istinto gli diceva che tendergli immediatamente la mano non era la cosa migliore da fare. Il loro odore aveva qualcosa di spiacevole, sapeva di ferro e metallo in un modo perfino peggiore di quello di Gajeel.

Entrambi i ragazzi si sporsero oltre il bordo del tronco giusto quel poco che bastava per osservare i nuovi arrivati guadare il ruscello: si trattava di tutti uomini.

- Oh, andiamo Lala! - Esclamò uno dei tre, spalancando le braccia. Aveva dei lunghi capelli biondi con una fascia scura sulla fronte. La sua faccia aveva qualcosa di allungato e i suoi occhi qualcosa di simile a un rettile. Vestiva di scuro con dei pantaloni stracciati e a tracolla portava un fucile con una lunga serie di munizioni. - Draghi! - Esclamò ancora il tipo - Sono estinti, lo sanno tutti! Sono estinti per dio, tant'è vero che mi chiamo Drake! -

- Stai facendo troppo rumore per i miei gusti. - Lo rimbeccò uno dei suoi compagni: capelli neri, occhi scuri e aria rude. Fissata dietro la schiena teneva una grossa spada, con una pesante elsa dorata. - Siamo Monster Hunters o no? Siamo qui appositamente per dare la caccia a quei draghi! Se ce ne sono ancora saremo noi a sterminarli! -

- Hiroshi ha ragione. Dun, dun. - Aggiunse il terzo; doveva essere Lala. Era il più tozzo e massiccio dei tre, con i capelli scuri e la barba nera. I suoi abiti avevano un tono elegante ma fissata dietro la schiena teneva qualcosa di simile ad una gigantesca mano meccanica. - Saranno il trofeo perfetto. E in più se li eliminiamo otterremo un grossa ricompensa dai villaggi qui intorno! Soldi a palate, dun dun! -

E così quelli non erano cacciatori qualunque. Natsu scoprì istintivamente i denti. Erano venuti lì per combattere i draghi? Non gli avrebbe permesso nemmeno di avvicinarsi a Igneel e Grandeeney! Il ragazzo era già pronto a scattare all'attacco ma la presa di Erza lo costrinse a rimanere fermo, affondandogli le unghie nel braccio. Anche la ragazza era preoccupata, poteva leggerglielo chiaramente negli occhi, ma non era sicura che attaccare in quel modo fosse la scelta migliore. Che cosa potevano fare?

Proprio mentre stava per sparire dall'altra parte del ruscello in mezzo agli alberi, Lala pestò qualcosa, alzò il piede e fece un passo indietro per guardare meglio. - Dun, dun. Che cosa sono questi? -

Il sangue di Erza le si gelò nelle vene mentre l'uomo alzava con la punta di un dito uno dei suoi sandali. Quando Natsu l'aveva strattonata li aveva dimenticati lì, proprio in bella vista vicino alla riva. Come aveva fatto ad essere così stupida?

- Sandali? - Ripeté Drake - Eppure ero certo che qui non venisse mai nessuno. Chi li ha dimenticati? Qualcuno che andava di fretta? - Un ghigno si aprì sulla faccia - Altri Monster Hunters che ci vogliono anticipare? -

- Verifichiamo. - Hiroshi non se lo lasciò ripetere due volte. Sfoderò la sua lunga spada e la vorticò in circolo attorno a sé. Il movimento fu così rapido che un occhio meno allenato non sarebbe riuscito a coglierlo. Per un attimo la lama della spada si allungò e Natsu ed Erza riuscirono a gettarsi a terra giusto in tempo per evitare che l'arma li colpisse, tranciando in due il tronco dell'albero che li copriva. In meno di un secondo il colosso di legno venne giù, seguito da tutti gli alberi che li circondavano. Una piccola radura circolare era appena stata aperta in mezzo alla foresta; in condizioni come quelle nascondersi era inutile, trattare anche.

- Fire Dragon's Roar! - Natsu fu il primo a reagire, vomitando una nuvola di fuoco contro gli avversari. Ghignò, pensando di averli fregati al primo colpo, ma quando il fuoco e il fumo si estinsero fu costretto a ricredersi: Lala aveva sfoderato la sua grande mano meccanica e spalancandola, aveva fatto da scudo a tutto il gruppo.

- Ah! Super! - Esclamò a quel punto Hiroshi - Guarda cosa abbiamo trovato! Dei ragazzini! E sembrano anche dei maghi! Che cosa ci fate qui mocciosi? Non lo sapete che questo posto è pericoloso? Fareste meglio a togliervi dalla strada di un Monster Hunter, finché siete in tempo! Siamo venuti qui a caccia di draghi! -

- Se volete i draghi dovete prima vedervela con noi! - Ruggì ancora Natsu - Questa foresta è nostra e nessuno entra senza permesso! -

- Dun, dun? - Ripeté Lala con una punta di confusione ma ... - Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! - Natsu si era già lanciato su di lui con un pungo coperto di fuoco. Il cacciatore di mostri riuscì a stento a bloccarlo, serrandogli le dita della sua mano meccanica attorno al braccio. Lala strinse più forte il manico e ruotò su se stesso trascinando Natsu con lui. Quando la mano meccanica mollò la presa il ragazzo volò via, andando a schiantarsi a metri e metri di distanza, in mezzo ai tronchi abbattuti.

- Anche tu sei una maga, signorina? - Hiroshi serrò la spada a due mani, alzandola sopra la testa e poi l'abbassò puntando dritto contro Erza. La sua domanda era retorica, se la ragazza non avesse avuto la magia dalla sua non sarebbe riuscita mai e poi mai a schivare quel colpo letale.

- Vernier! - Grazie a quell'incantesimo, capace di aumentare la velocità del bersaglio, Erza schizzò di lato schivando il colpo della lama allungabile. Hiroshi però non intendeva darle tregua, cambiò subito traiettoria e la spada puntò di nuovo contro di lei. - Ile Vernier! - Erza fu costretta a lanciare di nuovo il suo incantesimo e a saltare in alto per evitare la spada. - Sky Dragon's Claw! - Ma le bastò scalciare verso il basso per produrre un turbine sufficiente a piantare la lama nel terreno.

- Perché continuate a ripetere questo "Dragon's"? - Hiroshi strappò via l'arma con rabbia - Che cosa siete? Figli di drago? -

- Dragon slayers! - E questa volta un turbine lo investì in pieno, mandandolo a ruzzolare nella polvere.

- Dragon slayers? Chissà se anche le vostre teste valgono come trofeo, dun dun. - Natsu intanto era ancora alle prese con Lala. Ogni volta che tentava di colpirlo con uno dei suoi attacchi l'avversario parava la mossa con la sua gigantesca mano meccanica. Era così resistente che a ogni pugno, Natsu aveva come l'impressione di colpire la zampa di Igneel. Se voleva abbattere il cacciatore di mostri doveva trovare prima di tutto un modo per spezzare le sue difese. Oh! Aveva una buona idea!

- Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame! - Proprio come previsto Lala spalancò la mano meccanica per difendersi dall'esplosione ma Natsu colse l'occasione al volo per saltare quanto più in alto poteva, nascosto dal muro di fiamme prodotto dall'attacco. - Fire Dragon's Claw! - Ma quando abbassò la gamba, pronto a sferrare un calcio micidiale, Lala era già lì per accoglierlo con la sua mano meccanica. Lo afferrò e scagliò di nuovo tra gli alberi. Come aveva fatto ad anticiparlo?

- Due ragazzini come voi non possono sperare di batterci, non importa dove abbiate imparato questi incantesimi! Draghi o demoni! - Gridò Hiroshi, continuando a sferrare furiosi colpi con la sua spada.

- Noi siamo professionisti! La gilda di cui facciamo parte ha vinto il Grande Torneo di Caccia al Mostro dell'anno scorso! Dopo tutti i mostri di livello S che abbiamo affrontato ... -

- Troverete la vostra fine! - Erza adesso stava iniziando a perdere la pazienza. Quei tre erano venuti nella foresta per dare la caccia a Grandeeney e Igneel e speravano di farla franca in quel modo? Non gli avrebbe permesso mai e poi mai di entrare nel suo piccolo regno e minacciare la sua famiglia. - Noi siamo i signori di questa foresta! Shattering Light: Sky Drill! - Erza spalancò le braccia creando una barriera di vento così forte che quando la spada di Hiroshi le cozzò contro la lama non riuscì nemmeno a scalfirla.

- Cosa? - Il cacciatore di mostri non era pronto a reagire. Quando Erza disintegrò la barriera, il vento lo travolse con così tanta forza da trascinare con sé la spada. Natsu intuì subito che quello era il momento giusto per colpire - Fire Dragon's Wing Attack! -

- È inutile! Dun ... dun? - Lala attivò la sua mano meccanica senza nemmeno sapere che così facendo si stava gettando in trappola. Afferrò Natsu ma il ragazzo piantò i piedi a terra con tutta la forza che aveva sollevando in aria l'avversario. La spada fuori controllo di Hiroshi saettò proprio in mezzo al manico del braccio meccanico, tranciandolo come se fosse stato un semplice stecco. La mano perse all'istante la presa sulle braccia di Natsu e Lala precipitò a terra.

- Che hai fatto idiota? -

- Super levati di mezzo! -

I due cacciatori non fecero nemmeno in tempo a toccare terra.

- Deus Eques! - Natsu inspirò profondamente non appena sentì l'energia magica che Erza gli stava trasferendo scorrergli dentro. - Fire Dragon's Roar! - E una nuvola di fiamme investì Lala e Hiroshi con così tanta forza da tramortirli. Quando il fumo si dissolse, ormai entrambi erano a terra, per metà carbonizzati. Il calore aveva distrutto anche la loro preziosa spada e quello che rimaneva del braccio meccanico. Ma ... Dov'era il terzo? Natsu girò furiosamente la testa in tutte le direzioni. Era scappato? Come aveva fatto a perderlo di vista? Con la coda dell'occhio riuscì a cogliere a stento qualcosa che brillava in mezzo agli alberi. Poi un proiettile gli trapassò la spalla con così tanta forza da sbalzarlo a terra con un grido di dolore.

- Natsu! - Erza riuscì a stento ad evocare una nuova barriera di vento prima che una gragnola di proiettili si abbattesse anche su di lei. - Che magia è questa? - Ringhiò il dragon slayer ridotto a terra, mentre si teneva una mano pigiata sulla ferita per bloccare il sangue. Non aveva mai visto armi da fuoco e non sapeva che un cecchino come Drake poteva colpire il bersaglio anche da distanze incredibili.

- È inutile mocciosi! - La voce del cacciatore si sentiva anche oltre il rombo della barriera di vento - Sono armato con proiettili anti - drago e anti - magia. Ve la farò pagare per quello che avete fatto! -

Un altro proiettile andò a conficcarsi nella barriera di vento, ma questa volta la sua esplosione ne disattivò in un istante l'effetto. Erza riuscì a stento a spostarsi prima che un altro colpo la prendesse alla testa. Il proiettile le graffiò la guancia mentre sfrecciava via. I colpi successivi vennero letteralmente inghiottiti da un mare di fiamme, esplodendo invano.

- Dragon Force! - Natsu venne fuori dal muro di fuoco correndo dritto nella direzione in cui aveva visto brillare la canna del fucile. Adesso il suo corpo era completamente coperto di fiamme incandescenti e la sua pelle coperta di scaglie.

- È tutto inutile! - Drake si affrettò a ricaricare il fucile, ma se fosse stato davvero un cacciatore così esperto come diceva a quel punto avrebbe di certo capito che la cosa migliore da fare non era quella di continuare a sparare. L'unica speranza che aveva di salvarsi era quella di fare dietrofront e scappare via il più in fretta possibile.

Un paio di proiettili esplose inutilmente a contatto con le fiamme di Natsu, senza riuscire a spegnerle.

- Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade! - Ormai Drake non poteva più sfuggirgli: il pugno di Natsu lo colpì dritto al mento, scagliandolo in aria con la forza di uragano di fuoco. Dopo qualche lungo istante il cacciatore precipitò di nuovo a terra, completamente privo di sensi. Natsu lanciò un ultimo sbuffo di fumo, prima di disattivare Dragon Force e di schiacciare la canna del fucile con un colpo del piede.

Che cosa fare adesso con i tre cacciatori svenuti?

Lala e Hiroshi gli diedero immediatamente la risposta che stava cercando, rialzandosi, afferrando Drake per i piedi e correndo via a più non posso.

- E non tornate mai più! - Gli ruggì dietro Natsu, consumando l'ultimo fiato che gli rimaneva - Non avete alcuna speranza contro dei veri draghi se non riuscite nemmeno a battere noi! - Il sangue gli scorreva copiosamente dalla ferita alla spalla, lungo il braccio, gocciolando fino a terra.

- Fammi vedere! - Erza lo attirò a sé poggiando una mano sul foro. Per fortuna il proiettile era uscito dalla parte opposta senza danneggiare organi importanti. La magia si accese subito sulla punta delle sue dita e il sangue smise di scorrere, ma nonostante il suo tocco leggero, Natsu digrignò i denti per il dolore.

- Scusa. -

- Perché ti scusi? -

Fin da quando avevano combattuto contro il rajang, Erza si era ripromessa che sarebbe diventata più forte per proteggere Natsu e invece lo aveva messo di nuovo nei guai. Se non avesse lasciato i sandali in riva al fiume ...

- È tutto a posto. - Natsu la cinse con il braccio dolorante, stringendola più vicino, mentre Erza usava i suoi poteri per curarlo. Il suo segreto desiderio di incontrare gli umani si era appena realizzato, ma nel modo sbagliato. Come poteva convincere Erza a partire e vedere il mondo se le persone che continuava ad incontrare cercavano di farle del male?

Quando la ragazza gli prese il mento per baciarlo, Natsu la lasciò fare, cercando di tranquillizzarla. Le sue labbra erano morbide come sempre e per un attimo il dragon slayer si scordò di tutto il resto, perfino del dolore della ferita. Forse un giorno l'avrebbe convinta ... Chissà ...


End file.
